Sakura's Heavenly Mistake
by MarzSpy
Summary: How was it Sakura was now engaged to the hottest Uchiha alive, having to get married in a few short weeks, and having to get pregnant, while also managing to live in the Uchiha Compound? Oh yeah, she had to give her Valentine's card to Itachi on accident!
1. Her Mistake

This is my 2nd fic!! I was going 2 make this a 1 shot…. Please tell me if you want me to continue!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Please enjoy!

Sakura's Heavenly Mistake

Today was the day. It was February the 14th. This time, Sakura was ready. Today was the day Sakura was going to ask THE Uchiha Sasuke to be her valentine.

Sakura was now 18 and most would admit, she was gorgeous. Her pink hair was about 6 inches past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes now even brighter than last time. Her flawless rosette skin, and her long, silky smooth legs. Her perfect body with curves in the right places, and the sweetest smile anyone could ever imagine. Overall, she looked like a goddess.

Of course, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were also fairly beautiful.

Ino was currently with Kiba and in a happy relationship that was pretty weird. Ino would accuse Kiba of cheating, then break up with him, then figure out it was her imagination, and go out with him again. The last excuse for breaking up with him was because he saw Kiba hugging a girl. That girl Kiba was hugging ended up to be Kiba's sister.

Hinata and Naruto had started going out a few years ago on Christmas Eve thanks to yours truly, Sakura. She got them under a mistle toe and soon after that, sparks flied.

TenTen and Neji were the first to go out and were going out since they were 15. Ino and Sakura had helped this happen. It was hard to get Neji to confess that he had a 'thing' for TenTen, but after that, it was fairly easy.

Temari still lived in Suna, but comes to visit every now and then. She was currently going out with Shikamaru. Even though they made the oddest couple, they loved each other. Of course, they fought every day with most of it to do with his 'lazy ass' and her 'naggy' self.

Sakura was dressed in her usual ninja uniform and was heading to the Uchiha household VERY slowly. Sakura had a box of chocolates and a love letter in her hand. In the love letter it said:

_To My Beloved,_

_Uchiha_

_I have always admired you and I always watched you if it was from afar, or from up close. I always hold you dear to my heart, and you will always be there. I do not think you feel the same, but I just want you to know my feelings. I have held it in for so long, and this is the perfect day to confess, I mean its Valentine's Day right? With this note, a put in all my love and feelings and I hope you accept them gratefully._

_With much Love,_

_Sakura_

Sakura was so nervous; she didn't know how exactly she was supposed to give it to him. Sakura was currently in front of the Uchiha household with the chocolates and Love letter in hand after about 10 minutes. She went to the door and just stood there for about 5 minutes trying to figure out if she should still do it or not. She hesitantly made her had move towards the doorbell. She had decided, she would just shove it in his hands and runaway in terror of being rejected.

Sakura nervously pushed the doorbell and looked down towards her shoes now interested at how dirty they suddenly looked.

The door opened and Sakura saw feet, though, she realized they looked much bigger than Sasuke's but she didn't really care. She just wanted to get the hell out of there! She quickly pushed the chocolates and the love letter in his hands and said "Please accept these!" and quickly ran away to her house where she would just be a nervous wreck for the rest of the day… or maybe even week.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi Uchiha was probably the most confused in his life than he had ever been. He had just received a box of chocolates and a love letter from a pink haired kunoichi. He noticed she was the one in his little brother's team.

"_That's strange, why would she give them to me?"_ Itachi thought looking to see of the box of chocolates or the love letter had a 'To: Sasuke' on it, but sadly it only said 'To: Uchiha'. "_Oh well, she gave it to me right? It must be for me then. But that's strange, why would she give ME this?"_ Itachi thought.

Itachi was about to go to his room when Sasuke passed by him and saw the box of chocolates and love letter. "Heh, aniki got a box of chocolates and a love letter. Who's the girl?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "It's that girl in your squad. Sakura Haruno I think it was." Itachi said looking back at him.

"No way, I never knew Sakura liked you, though I must say, she is very pretty." Sasuke. "Neither did I." Itachi said.

That was something Itachi never noticed. He was currently 22 years old, and he never had a girlfriend, let alone someone he ever liked. Of course, he had a lot of offers, I mean come on, he was Uchiha Itachi for Pete's sakes.

Gorgeous looks, awesome ebony hair and eyes, and bulky body guys would kill for. He was the perfect man.

He thought about Sakura, she was fairly attractive, scratch that, very attractive, and, she did just confess to him right? Itachi had just opened up a whole new world for his thoughts and opinions about his otouto's teammate.

"Hey, she's free game, if you want her, claim her. There are many guys after her so if I were you, I would hurry." Sasuke said.

"And, you don't mind?" Itachi said raising an eyebrow. This was his teammate they were talking about. How could he _not_ mind?

"Ahh, now that's where you are wrong. I don't really mind, but if you break her heart, you will involve me and Naruto. Of course, it might also involve Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari. And they bring their boyfriends in it too." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Ahh, so breaking her heart surely means death to me by a bunch of little girls and boys who I could take on with a blindfold on and one hand tied behind my hand?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Pretty much, but don't underestimate us. That would be dealing with 3 angry hyper active ninja to annoy you to death, 3 brains to work out your torture, 2 byakugans to find you in case you runaway, 1 weapon's mistress for cutting you up, 1 sharingan just for the hell of it, and 1 dog to bite you up, and maybe even pee on you." Sasuke said with a big smirk.

"I see, you make a good point." Itachi said. "Why do you even suggest I ask her out?" Itachi asked.

"Because, everyone has someone, she shouldn't be left all alone being as hot as she is." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Itachi asked. "No, not yet. But I will soon, real soon." Sasuke said going to his room.

"I see. So that means you give me permission?" Itachi said. How funny... asking your _younger brother_ permission to go out with someone.

"Go knock yourself out, but if you don't be careful, I will be the 1 to knock you out." Sasuke said with a dismissing wave.

"_I think this will be an interesting week."_ Itachi thought as he walked to his room with a smirk. He looked at the chocolates, and ate one. '_I think I will take up Sasuke's offer, but, I will leave off the but kicking part. I don't want to hurt his precious little ego.'_ Itachi thought as he put the chocolate in his mouth.

**END**

So, how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Tell me if you want me to continue this fic or not!!!**

****

Trick questions!!!

Who are the...

3 hyper active loud mouths?

2 brains?

2 byakugans?

1 weapons mistress?

1 sharingan?

And 1 dog? (easy right? xD)

If u guess right u get… A cookie!!! xD


	2. Her Confession

**Her Confession**

Itachi had been laying in bed for the past 2 hours. He was thinking about what he should do about his whole 'situation'. He stared at the love letter, then at the chocolates, and then he thought about Sakura. Then he thought about Sasuke's words. _"Hey, she's free game, if you want her, claim her. There are many guys after her so if I were you, I would hurry."_

"_Free game huh? Should I really do this or should I reject her?" _Itachi thought. He thought and thought, for about 30 more minutes. _"Okay, that's what I'll do… I think." _Itachi thought while getting up hesitantly.

He thought he should at least give it a shot right? He never thought about her that way. He just thought about her as his little brother's teammate. He would occasionally, and by occasionally, I mean always helped Sakura train when she was younger because she thought she was 'too weak'. He thought of her as a little girl, or has his little sister.

But now, just thinking that she may feel something for him made him think differently about her…way differently. It was like a whole new world was now open for his thoughts about her.

Now, he thought about her as a beautiful young lady who he might have a chance with. He now just realized how attractive she had become over the years and how amazing her skills were.

Sakura was now better than Tsunade in medical ninjutsu, and in her inhuman strength. She was also a master at genjutsus' and would usually spend her days at the hospital if she was not on missions. She was 1 of Konoha's best shinobi and it most likely will stay that way.

Wasn't it also fitting that Itachi be with her? He was the clan heir for the Uchiha's. He was an ANBU at age 13, he had a very promising future, and he also was 1 of Konoha's best shinobi.

Itachi now just had to think of a way to get Sakura to go out with him if he agreed to ask her out. Just great. Itachi was smart, but he had no experience when it came to asking girl's out. I mean, most girls asked him out. And now, he had to ask a girl out, after she confessed to him, shouldn't it have been the opposite?

"_What if the chocolate and love letter were meant for Sasuke? That would explain a lot. I mean she told me when she was 12 that she had a big crush on Sasuke right? I should probably ask her. This was all most likely a misunderstanding."_ Itachi thought as he headed for Sakura's house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was currently going out of her mind. She was thinking hard about what she should do._ "What if he won't talk to me now? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he thinks I'm a stalker who won't leave him alone? What if he rejects me!?"_ These were the questions that haunted her mind.

Sakura was currently all alone in her house. Her parents were at Hinata's house visiting her mother. Sakura was about to take a shower. She decided she needed the refreshing.

_Time Skip_

Sakura had a towel wrapped around her body and was getting out of the shower. She put on a short red tank top on and short black shorts. Her tank top was short enough so you could see her belly button, but nothing else.

Sakura was currently drying her hair when the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door and saw.....

Ino there with a big smile on her face.

"Hi forehead, can I come in." Ino said while giving Sakura a big bear hug.

"Sure come in Ino-pig." Sakura said while returning the hug and gesturing Ino in.

After the 2 sat down on a sofa Ino started talking. "Hey, guess what Kiba got me for Valentine's Day!!!" Ino said excitingly jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Ummm, I don't know?" Sakura said. She didn't even need to guess, Ino would tell her all about it anyway.

"He got me this HUGE white teddy bear that was hugging this red heart that said 'Be Mine' in white letters. He also gave me some roses, a box of chocolates, a love letter, he took me out to eat, then we took a romantic wa-" Ino said but she was interrupted.

"Ino, you can stop now, I get it, it was very nice. I don't need to me reminded that I have no one on Valentine's Day thank you very much." Sakura said annoyingly.

"Oh ya, about you, did you give Sasuke his 'Valentine's Present'?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Hey do you want something to drink?" Sakura said while getting up and going towards the fridge.

"Tea please. What did he say?" Ino said as she stared at Sakura.

"About that, I kind of just shoved the presents in front of him and ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs." Sakura said while sweat dropping and handing Ino her tea and she sipped it as soon as she got it.

"You did what?!" Ino said almost spitting her tea on Sakura's face.

"Well, I was too nervous and scared that he would reject me and laugh at me while slamming the door in my face and throwing the chocolates and the love letter on the floor." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Sakura, you don't need to be nervous. So what if he rejects you? You get more than 100 love letters, chocolates, teddy bears, ext. every year for Valentine's Day, your Birthday, Christmas, Easter, and maybe even Halloween and Thanksgiving. And that's more than 100 for every holiday, not all year. God, I can't believe there's boys on Thanksgiving thanking you for being born! That's just creepy. Sasuke's probably just not the right guy for you forehead." Ino said while trying to ease her best friend's nervousness.

"That's what I'm afraid of Ino-pig. He is the only 1 I've liked since I was small." Sakura said sadly.

"That's a total lie. You can't deny that you had the hots for I-"

"INO!" Sakura interrupted.

"What?! You liked him once, if you ask me he seems to be a better fit to you than Sasuke. He actually paid more attention to you back when we were 12 than Sasuke had. He always helped you train, and gave you advice, and-"

"Ino, that's different, that was just a childish crush!"

"A childish crush that lasted for over 3 years!" Ino said while pointing 3 accusing fingers at Sakura and standing up to create more suspense. "Whatever! I do not like him!" Sakura said blushing as she also stood up.

"Then why are you blushing forehead?" Ino said with a smirk and hands crossed on her chest.

"That's. You. Because. Why? When? How? Ino you're not fair!" Sakura said while crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

Ino then yelled "HAH I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED UCHIHA ITACHI!!" Ino said while jumping up and down on the sofa.

"INO KEEP IT DOWN. WE DON'T NEED THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD TO KNOW!" Sakura said while clasping her hands around Ino's mouth.

"Sorry, I just knew it! There was no way that you could like Sasuke, but not Itachi." Ino said sitting down again and sipping her tea.

"And why do you say that Ino-pig?" Sakura said while sitting on the couch too and taking a sip of tea.

"Simple, Sasuke has the looks, the body, the eyes, and, pretty much, everything else right?" Ino said. Sakura nodded and Ino continued. "Well, multiply all that by 10, and that's where Itachi is. Besides, having an older man is so hot!" Ino said getting all excited.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Wow Ino, you sure know your guys."

"Of course! What type of girl do you take me for? I only chose the best of the best for me. Well, the best suited for me anyways. I must admit even Itachi is off the HOT-o-Meter. And trust me, it's very big." Ino said proudly and knowingly.

"Hey Sakura, what time is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"Umm, it's about to be 2:00. Sakura said.

"SHIT! I'm supposed to meet up with Kiba! He said he wanted to show me the pet store. He said there were a lot of cute puppies and other pets there." Ino said while getting up, hugging Sakura and heading out the door. "See you later forehead, I hope your whole 'situation' works out fine." Ino said as she shut the door.

Sakura sighed. Now she was all alone again. She decided she would just take a walk alone. She couldn't hang out with her friends. They most likely planned their whole Valentine's with someone and she didn't want to interrupt them.

But then again, if she was seen in public, especially on this day, she might be trampled by fan boys. Valentine's Day just wasn't her day. She decided she think about ideas about how to go out in public without being run over by fan boys. It was very troublesome.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi had probably been the most confused in 1 day, than he had been his whole life. He was there, standing in front of Sakura's door about to ring the doorbell when he heard: "HAH I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED UCHIHA ITACHI!!" and, "INO KEEP IT DOWN. WE DON'T NEED THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD TO KNOW!"

Now he knew, it was meant for him, not for Sasuke, not for anyone else. He stood there in shock. He never actually thought that SAKURA of all people would confess to him. Especially on the most romantic day of the year, besides Christmas… maybe. _"Does this mean I should take up on Sasuke's advice? I mean yes, she is pretty, but she is younger than me, but only 4 years younger. It won't be too much of an age difference would it?"_ Itachi thought.

Just then Itachi heard some feet shuffling towards the door and he decided it was time for him to scram before anyone found out he was there. He quickly used all the chakra possible, and ran for his life.

He ran as if he was running from wild, crazy, and hungry lions chasing after him. Heck, he ran faster than he had ever ran, EVER, even on S-class missions.

When he decided he was a safe distance away, meaning all the way across on the other side of Konoha, he decided to stop running. Most people that did see him running that he was a shadow that appeared 1 second, and disappeared the next.

He sat down on a bench and thought about what he was going to do. Should he go for it? Should he reject her? Should he act as if nothing ever happened and pretend he didn't get a letter? And actually pretend that Sasuke got the chocolates and love letter instead of him?** (A/N: Lol ironic isn't it? :D)**

After 20 minutes of planning he came up with an idea, but it would need help for it to work. More specifically, a little help from his brother, and his friends. Itachi smirked as he thought about his plan.

He would need Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari to accompany Sakura. Temari, Neji, and Shikamaru to make his plan fool proof, even though he thought it already was. Sasuke and Naruto to lure her in. and Kiba, as, well, back up, if he ever needed it.

This was going to be one heck of a week with all the craziness that was going to pursue Sakura and Itachi. Of course, Itachi didn't really know how much drama he was getting himself into when he decided to take up Sasuke's offer, or permission to go out with someone anyways.

Ironic isn't it? An older brother asking is YOUNGER BROTHER permission to date someone xD

**End of Chapter**

**So how did you guys like it?!!! :o**** please tell me in reviews!!!!**

**I have a question…. Or more specifically 2 :o**

**Should Sakura's inner appear in this fic or no?**

**Do you guys want some other pairings rather than the ones I already have?**

**Those r my questions ^^**

TIME TO THANK MY REVIEWERS!!! YAY :) Not in any specific order!! Those in bold r the 1's who added or review on my other story too ^^

**Hikari-letal-blood**

**vergil sparda forever**

Sarah-san 2509

**HPMagicLuvr**

chibitobi

Ice-Black Dragon

Sakuita

_**THAT IS ALL!! **_All my reviewers are awarded with something…. If it is…

name on story,

their oc on story,

a personal thank you on story (on special occasion only! =O the only 1 I have given out is to _**earthlover**_ on my other story _Sakura's New Past. Those who haven't read it, check it out plz!_

a cookie (it happens xD) p.s. only chocolate chips available Dx

thank you on review (for everyone)

or… you become a member of my "Favorite Reviewers List"…. It has its advantages… I mean it…. I currently have about 3-4 on it…. Do u think you are part of if? ^.- -.^….. You may never know!!! Unless you ask :D but I will give u a straight answer.

HOW TO BECOME A MEMBER OF MY 'FAVORITE REVIEWERS LIST' (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CARE)

review on all chapters or….

give me tips, or advice or…..

answer questions or polls I put on profile or on the chapter or….

Be supportive or….

make a big review… it gives me inspiration :O _**earthlover**_ did that :D gave me inspiration to complete a new chapter on _Sakura's New Past EVEN THOUGH…. I only had about ½ of it written :o_

**THAT IS ALL!! For those of you who read all that….. have a cookie!!! *throws a cookie at people who read all that***

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Sakura's Realization**_

_**Due Date: 2/30/09**_

_**p.s.: I do not promise anything… it is just my personal goal to achieve :O**_


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

It was now 2 days after Valentine's Day and Itachi was currently looking at his brother…. Or more like glaring. He had asked Sasuke for help so he could get Sakura to go out with him, but, his brother only said "What's in it for me?"

"There is nothing in it for you." Itachi said as his left eye twitch by a millimeter. "Then I cannot help you my dearest brother." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasuke was about to stand up from the table he and Itachi were currently sitting at when Itachi finally gave up.

"Fine, what do you want?" Itachi said. "Hmm, let's see, how about you admit that I, Sasuke Uchiha am more powerful, handsome, and way cooler than you, Itachi Uchiha in front of a crowd.?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Not going to happen little bro." Itachi said. "Fine, I guess I'll just go outside and train with Naruto on some new technique." Sasuke said as he slowly walked to the door.

Itachi hated him right now. He was taunting him, hence, the slow walking. He had to think of something, and fast. Using his knowledge at the speed of light he thought of something to make Sasuke freeze in his track scared out of his pretty little egotistical head. Then, an imaginary light-bulb went off on top of Itachi's head.

"Wait Sasuke." Itachi said. "Agreed to it now? I have to say, I would have thought you would have lasted longer." Sasuke said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Not that you idiot. You said you had a girlfriend right?" Itachi said. "You are correct, I asked her out on Valentine's Day." Sasuke said not really getting what he was getting with this.

"I have 2 reasons for you to help me." Itachi said with a smirk forming on his lips. "And why is that?" Sasuke said while raising an eyebrow.

"Reason number 1: I could track her down, and show her all of your embarrassing baby pictures, especially 'that' 1." Itachi said with a big smirk now forming on his lips.

"You wouldn't!" Sasuke said with a gasp. Sasuke never knew why his mom ever did take that picture. Just thinking about it made Sasuke shutter.

"Reason number 2: Our clan says that for a younger clan member to have a girlfriend/fiancé, the oldest brother/s must have at least a girlfriend as well. I could easily tell father how you are going against the rules. Then he would probably torture you, which I really wouldn't mind by the way, and then forbid you from seeing your girlfriend ever again." Itachi said.

Sasuke visibly flinched. He thought Itachi would forget all about that rule. Sasuke never did understand why they made up such a rule. He never understood why, but he did understand 1 thing. His brother paid no attention to girls, whatsoever. So, he would never be able to date as far as he knew. He decided that it would be best if he dated without anyone knowing.

"What do you propose we do then?" Sasuke said as he turned back around and sat down on the chair again.

"Glad to see we see eye-to-eye little bro. If you don't mind, I think we could use the help of your little friends as well." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Let me call them." Sasuke said with a sigh as he got up and went towards the phone.

First he called Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino and told them the meeting started in 30 minutes. Then he called everyone else and told them the meeting started in 1 hour. Naruto would probably be late because he was eating ramen. Shikamaru, well, what is there to say, he is lazy. And Ino would probably have tried to fit in some 'last minute shopping' and Kiba would be holding her bags. Everyone else would probably make it on time.

_Time Skip_

It was now 1 hour after Sasuke had called a 'meeting' to discuss an issue. They were currently waiting for Shikamaru, it figured. 10 minutes later he came and his excuse was "The clouds were looking very interesting today."

"Hey, where's forehead? If we are discussing something, she should be here too. And why is Itachi here?" Ino asked.

"Sakura is not here because we are discussing about her. And Itachi is here because he is part of the discussion." Sasuke said as he took a seat on the living room couch.

"So, what is there to discuss?" Shikamaru said already bored out of his mind. And it hasn't even been 5 minutes. "Sakura is currently single correct?" Sasuke said. Everyone in the room nodded, besides Itachi and Sasuke.

"And so is Itachi, correct?" Sasuke said again. Everyone else nodded a second time. "Oh my god, you are not planning to-!" Ino said as she gasped. "You are correct Ino." Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone in the room was confused.

"Itachi, I never knew you liked Sakura-chan!" TenTen said as she understood what was going on. Itachi glared at TenTen for just shouting it out like that. Everyone's mind clicked. It made sense now.

"Nee Sasuke-teme, why are you doing this for your brother? I understand why Sakura, but why him?" Naruto asked. "Because, if I don't, it would surely mean death for me." Sasuke said as he quickly glared at his brother as Itachi smirked.

"S-So what's the p-plan?" Hinata said. "That's why you guys are here." Itachi said.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Neji said.

"Hn."

"I think we could work something out." TenTen said with an imaginary light bulb lighting up above her head.

"And what do you mean by that? Sakura is smart, she won't fall for any trick." Temari said.

"Well, us, being girls, know what she likes/hates etc. We know her weaknesses. "The guys can make it so it's not so suspicious. If only the girls act, she will be on to us." Ino said.

"Makes a good point." Kiba said as he high-fived his girlfriend.

"Okay then, so what's the plan?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to get this over with. He was meeting_ someone_ soon.

"That… I have no clue." Ino said sweat dropping. Everyone else followed besides Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"W-We'll think of s-something. We just need s-some time." Hinata said reassuringly.

"Well, I have no time right now. I need to go see someone." Sasuke said as he started leaving.

"Where do you think you are going teme! I don't really care about your brother but Sakura deserves a happiness too. I don't really think your brother might be the right one for her but we're doing this for Sakura. Don't you care about her?" Naruto asked.

"I do, but my happiness comes first. And besides, I am against this too. Itachi is way to…. Stoic for Sakura. I specifically told him that if he hurt Sakura, he would die." Sasuke said.

"But you forgot, my happiness comes before yours Sasuke." Itachi said with a smirk.

"How about we sleep on it. We'll meet tomorrow and see who has the best plan?" Shikamaru said. He supposed the girls were the only ones that would be able to come up with the plan. Besides, he still wanted to look at the clouds while he still could.

"Good idea, that way we can make sure the plan is perfect." Neji said.

"Okay, so you don't mind if I go see someone right?" Sasuke said.

Itachi was hesitant. He wanted the full-proof plan now, not later. "Fine, but if no one has a plan by tomorrow, you can kiss your happiness good-bye Sasuke. Also, no one must tell Sakura of this. It will mean death to you guys." Itachi said as he headed out the door as he gave them a quick glare.

"Okay, lets go you guys." Kiba said as he got up and headed out the door with Ino.

They all left shortly and went to do something with each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was currently walking down the street. He was going to meet his girlfriend at the park. Just then he spotted a pink head._ "Pink hair…. That must mean… Sakura!"_ Sasuke thought. He went towards the direction where he saw it and he saw Sakura in a small food stand. He walked up towards her. He decided he would talk to her for a while before he went on his date.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura heard. Sakura froze. She knew that voice all too well; Sasuke.

"H-Hey Sasuke, h-how are you d-doing?" Sakura said. The closer he got, the more nervous she got.

"I'm doing fine. I was just about to visit my girlfriend when I saw you here. What's up with the stutter?" Sasuke said as he took a seat next to her.

Girlfriend? Now she knew, Sasuke was here to reject her because he already had a girlfriend.

"N-Nothing, it's just.... the chocolates and the love letter." Sakura said blushing like crazy.

"Oh, that? You don't have to worry about it." Sasuke said.

"I-I don't?" Sakura asked confused. She was trying to avoid Sasuke because she was afraid he would reject her. Then he told her he had a girlfriend… what was going on.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I never knew you liked Itachi like that though. Kind of odd if you ask me." Sasuke said.

Sakura's mind went blank_. I never knew you liked Itachi like that though._ How did he find out? Only Ino knew about that and Ino would never tell a soul. Unless…

**(Sakura's POV)**

No, it couldn't be. I am so stupid!! How did a give them to the wrong person!! No wonder why his feet looked bigger. They were Itachi's feet! Oh no, oh no. Wait, does that mean Sasuke doesn't know how I feel about him? Good, I could never forgive myself. Sasuke has a girlfriend for pete's sakes! I'll just play along with it.

**(End of POV)**

"Y-Yeah." Sakura said hesitantly. She didn't know what else she could say. There was nothing else to say!

"Well, I got to go, I can't leave her waiting. I'll see you later Sakura." Sasuke said as he got up and left the food stand.

Sakura was left there… dazed and confused. What was she to do now? It was true she liked Itachi, but the chances of him going out with her were less than 5%. Hell, she had a better chance with Sasuke than with Itachi. All the stress was getting to her. She decided she would go train for a while. Maybe that would help her relieve her stress a little. Punching a few craters in the ground would not hurt.

She got up, paid for the food, and left. She didn't even manage to eat her food. Sucks for her.

_Time Skip_

Sakura had just finished training for 2 hours. She laid down on the grass and looked at the sky. Boy was she exhausted._ "No wonder Shikamaru likes to look at the sky so much, it relieves stress."_ Sakura thought.

Just then she felt Hinata's chakra approaching her.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata said. Around the girls only, she would lose her stutter. She didn't know why. It just made her relax.

"Hi Hinata-chan, how's it going?" Sakura asked as she sat down properly.

"Fine, I just came back from a dinner date with Naruto. How about you?" Hinata asked as she sat next to Sakura.

"Horrible. I confessed to Sasuke on Valentine's Day by giving him chocolates and a love letter. But I didn't really confess to Sasuke, I confessed to Itachi. And then I spent my whole day avoiding Sasuke because I was afraid he would reject me. Then I found out he had a girlfriend and I was like 'oh shit'. And then I found out I gave it to Itachi and thought I don't like him. But then I realized I do secretly like him and now I have no clue what to do!" Sakura said really fast.

Sakura looked back at Hinata and noticed she was confused.

"You are making me dizzy with all the information. Please start again…. And slowly!!" Hinata said.

Sakura repeated everything to Hinata slowly so she would understand.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Wait, so that means…. Everything was meant for Sasuke. But then again…. Sakura does have feelings for Itachi too right? So technically, it could still work. I gotta tell the girls about this. Maybe then can we think of a plan.

**(End of POV)**

I-I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Hinata said while sweat dropping. That was probably the most messed up story she had ever heard about couples/dating.

"Ha, like that would ever happen. Besides, I have no chance with Itachi! I mean, he is soo…. Well, Itachi-ish. He would just flat out reject." Sakura said.

"Oh you have no idea." Hinata said.

"Well, hey I gotta go. I'm meeting up with Temari, Ino, and TenTen. We're going to go shopping for our Kimono's and accessories for the festival 2 days from now. You want to go?" Hinata said while she got up.

"Nah, that's okay I'm pretty exhausted. Besides, if Ino is going, the shopping might take well over 4 hours. I'm not in the mood right now. I need to shower first." Sakura said as she got up as well.

"Oh, maybe you can meet us there then. After you shower that is." Hinata said.

"Sounds like a plan; I'll head home now." Sakura said as she walked away after she gave Hinata a hug.

"Bye Hina-chan, I'll see you in about an hour." Sakura said as she ran off.

"And that gives me enough time to tell the girls the new found out information." Hinata thought out loud as she headed towards the other direction towards TenTen's house.

_At TenTen's House_

"TenTen, are you ready yet? We need to go… now!" Hinata said.

"Why in such a hurry Hina-chan? We still have time." TenTen said as she went out the door of her apartment.

"Well, I have some vital information for our plan. But we need to talk to Temari and Ino first." Hinata said as she grabbed TenTen's hand and dragged her to Temari's house. Ino was supposed to be at Temari's right now.

_Time Skip_

Hinata, Ino, Temari, and TenTen were currently walking around the market. They sat down at a table and bought some drinks so they could relax and talk about 'Hinata's new information'.

"Okay, so this is what I found out. The box of chocolates and the love letter were actually meant for Sasuke." Hinata said.

"No way! So that means Sakura likes Sasuke and not Itachi right?" TenTen said.

"Not exactly, Sakura also told me that she did like Itachi, she just thought she had a better chance with Sasuke than she did with Itachi so she focused on Sasuke." Hinata said after she took a sip of her juice.

"I already knew that." Ino said.

"Then why didn't you bring it up in the meeting!?" Temari protested.

"Obvious; if I said it… Sasuke would feel all weird, Itachi would feel embarrassed, and Sasuke would die BECAUSE of Itachi. I mean, the only girl Itachi ever liked actually liked Sasuke. Yes, he would be very pissed off. It's best they don't find out." Ino said.

"Mmm, good point." Temari said.

"So then, what's our plan?" Hinata asked.

Everyone immediately looked at Temari. She was the smartest after all. Not as smart as Shikamaru, but smarter than Neji.

"Why do you girl immediately look at me? Gosh?!" Temari whined as she took a sip of her slushie.

"Duh, you are the smartest." TenTen said.

"Give me a minute my brain is thinking." Temari said.

After about 5 minutes of silence, an imaginary light bulb went on on top of Temari's head.

"I have an idea!" Temari said excitedly. "Well, what is it?" Hinata said.

"It'll have to wait, Sakura's coming.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Sakura said as she gave all of them a big hug.

"It's okay, we were just… uhhgg…. Talking until you came." TenTen said.

"Oh, okay, let's get to the shopping then!" Sakura said. All the girls agreed and they took they drinks, got up, and went to a store.

The store they entered was big. It held Kimonos' and accessories. It also had a few masks, and some purses.

The girls went to the kimonos first. After 2 hour of trying on outfits, the girls found out what they would wear. Then they went towards the accessories and bought some. It took them 1 hour for that.

Sakura had chosen a red kimono. It had a pink obi and at the bottom right of the kimono there were a few sakura petals and it was a few inches above her knees. She chose some red earrings and had her hair put up in a bun with her bangs let down loose. She chose a small necklace with a sakura flower on it.

Hinata chose a dark purple kimono with a light purple obi. The kimono had small flower patterns all over and it went down to her knees. Hinata chose a light purple fan, and she had her hair let down. She also chose a light purple clip for her hair.

Temari chose a blue Kimono with a red obi. It was plain and it went a little under her knees. She chose a blue fan and some red bangles. She decided to keep her hair how it was and she had some red earrings on.

Ino chose a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. It had some flower patterns in a golden yellow-ish color. It went down to her knees and it had a golden yellow border around the sleeves. She chose to put her hair in a bun but kept her bangs how they were. She bought some golden yellow earrings and bought a dark blue clip for her hair.

TenTen had a black kimono with a red obi. It had a red border all around the kimono. It went about 9 inches below her knees. She chose a small necklace with a red heart on it. TenTen chose to leave her hair how it was. She also chose a small red purse.

When they looked outside, it was already dark out. After they were done shopping, they said their good byes' and went home to put away their kimonos and go to sleep.

The next day you could see Itachi and Sasuke having another meeting with everyone again. This time, the girls came prepared.

"Okay, so does anyone have a plan?" Naruto asked. He knew none of the guys did. No guy understood the brain of a girl… thus, it was impossible for the guys to think of something.

"Actually, I do have a plan." Temari said with a smirk. She just loved it when her plan s\was full-proof. And that plan was no exception. It was perfect, and nothing or no one could change that… unless they screwed their part up.

"Okay, listen up, this is what we are going to do." Temari said as she got down to business. She explained the plan and how everything was going to go down. Along the way there were some nods, some scowls, and some smirks.

30 minutes later Temari had finished explaining the plan to everyone. It took an extra 10 minutes because Naruto being Naruto, didn't understand a few things.

"Okay, first, the guys must get their outfits ready for the festival!" Ino said excitedly.

"Aww come on, I'm not into dressing up." Kiba whined. "Please Kiba-kun." Ino said as she gave him her famous puppy-dog look. Kiba being Kiba, he loved puppies… so he had to accept.

"Okay, I guess we our done with our meeting." Neji said as he got up. "Yeah, let's get out of here, we need to look for our kimono's Naruto said. "Man, how troublesome… I should have stayed home today." Shikamaru mumbled.

Everyone soon left to do what they needed to do. All the guys went to go buy their Kimonos together. All the girls decided they would hang out with themselves.

All they knew was… the next day was going to be a hectic night.

**End of Chapter**

**Yay! I finished it :-0 did you guys like it?**

**Now, I apologize for not updating in a while… I was busy with school and trying to finish my other fics :o**

**Now…. If you have any suggestions about 'the plan' please tell me ^^ I'll accept any suggestions you give me!**

**If you don't have any… o well… I have my own… but I'm open for suggestions :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. The Festival

**Hello! MarzSpy here with another chapter! This story might not be to long… might end at chapter 6-7 just letting people know. If I get a good idea on it later on, I might make it longer. And there is also the possibility I make a sequel :o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: The Festival**

Sakura woke up early in the morning with only 1 thing in her mind; the festival was today. She planned to totally forget her misfortune and maybe find herself a nice guy why she was at the festival. But then again… most of her choices were not good, so what would be the point? And most if not all guys were fan boys. She _definitely_ did not want a boyfriend who was a fan boy.

Maybe she could just hang out with Temari, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. But then again, they would most likely be with their boyfriends… and Sakura would hate to be the cause of them being apart.

Why was fate so cruel to her?! She couldn't be with her best friends… and she couldn't find a good guy because they always ended up being bad choices, they were taken, or they just weren't interested in her.

Sakura brushed all that off of her mind for a minute and looked at her alarm clock. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. The festival started at 7:00 p.m. She was so worried about everything that was going on, she went to bed late. All she thought about last night was the festival, Itachi, Sasuke, and the love letter and chocolates. She had plenty of time to eat, shower, and get dressed though so she was fine. She had plenty of time!

Sakura got up and went to her kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She got herself some orange juice, and some toast. After she ate she went to brush her teeth and take a shower. She got out of her bathroom and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 p.m. She still had 3 hours and 30 minutes until the festival started… and she had nothing to do…. Just great!

She decided she would call Ino up and see what she was doing right now. She picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number. The phone started ringing and soon Ino picked up.

"Hello, Ino-pig, how's it going?" Sakura asked through the phone.

"Hey forehead! Just here about to take a shower to get ready for the festival. And you?" Ino said through the phone.

"Same… but I already finished my shower… just sitting here bored out of my head… it's too soon to get dressed."

"Well, call up Hinata or someone… maybe they can do something with you." Ino suggested. Sakura could hear the shower being turned on.

"Well, Ino, I don't think I will go to the festival after all. I will have nothing to do." Sakura said as she looked over at her outfit.

"NO! You have to go!" Ino yelled.

'_if she doesn't go… we can't proceed with the plan! I must get her to go!' _Ino thought.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked… Ino said it too dramatically. It made her suspicious.

"Because… It just wouldn't be the same without you. And you will have something to do… you can hang out with the girls!" Ino said.

"Oh come on Ino. You know perfectly well you will want to be with Kiba not me. And so will the rest of the girls. They want to be with their boyfriends! Not their best friend!" Sakura said in a protesting manner.

"Forehead… if you do not go I can promise you will personally get an earache from me tomorrow morning, and most likely for until the end of the week if not month!" Ino said dangerously. Ino was scary when she was angry, Kiba had learned that the hard way.

"But what will I do?!" Sakura asked in protest.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to keep you from being bored." Ino said… knowing exactly what was really supposed to happen.

"Fine, I'll go... but I'm telling you… I won't find anyone!"

"Well, hey I got to go, shower time! But I'll call you later after my shower is done okay?"

"Okay bye." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

She looked back at the clock. It was 4:00 now. 3 more hours left. She guessed she should start to get ready now. Sakura blow dried her hair and then laid her outfit on the bed. She put her undergarments on and then carefully started to put on her kimono.

She then looked at herself in the mirror. All she needed now was to fix her hair, put on accessories, check with the girls, put her sandals on, and go.

It was now 5:00. She fixed her hair and put on her hair accessories and jewelry. She looked at herself in her mirror.

'_Almost perfect… but it's missing something…'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura put on some light eye liner and mascara. Then she put on some light blush on. Sakura liked the natural look better, it suited her the best too. She just thought too much make up was just ugly. If she tried too hard it would mess up her look.

'_There, just perfect'_ Sakura thought. She decided to put on her sandals later when she was about to leave. It hurt a lot when you were walking. Sakura saved her feet the torture for a few hours.

She looked outside the window for about 40 minutes. Everyone was hurrying trying to get ready for the festival or trying to get home from work or missions so they could get ready for it. Sakura sighed. How she loathed them right now.

They all had something to do. Somewhere to be. Someone to be with. She… had none of those 3 right now.

She had all ready finished dressing up. There was no one she needed to be with right now. No one really wanted her to be with her.

But, unknowingly to her, there was someone… or in her case… many someones'. All her friends wanted her to come… especially the tall, handsome, ebony-eyed, powerful guy we call… Itachi!

Sakura walked to her bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Ino's number to see if she was done too. The phone rang 2 times before she answered.

"Hello, Yamanaka residence, Ino speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hey Ino, it's me Sakura. Just wondering… how's you outfit coming along?"

"Oh, I'm almost done actually and it's almost 6:30. I think we'll be right on time to the festival." Ino replied.

"Okay. I'll call the other girls to see if they are almost done." Sakura said.

"Okay. I got to go. Gotta finish with my hair. Then I need to make sure Kiba put on his kimono."

"Okay… see ya later!" Sakura said before she hung up the phone and dialed Temari's number.

"Hello, Temari speaking. Who's on the other line?"

"It's me, Sakura. Just wondering how you're doing with your outfit."

"Oh, I barely got out of the shower a few minutes ago. I had to make sure Shikamaru would put on his outfit. Knowing him he would have probably ran away if I didn't make him dress up first." Temari said. You could hear the blow drier on the other line.

"Oh, I see, are you sure you're going to be able to finish on time?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I don't take too long so I'll be done on time don't worry." Temari said reassuringly.

"Okay, I'm going to call Hinata and TenTen to check with them. I'll see you at the festival Temari-chan."

"Okay, see you Sakura." Temari said as she hung up the phone.

Sakura next called Hinata and she said she was all done and ready to go. She was talking about how Naruto was there with Neji and he had seen her. He said she looked gorgeous and she blushed so hard she almost passed out. Hinata liked Naruto so much and the blush would never disappear from her face when she thought of him.

She then called TenTen and she said she was already going out the door. She looked at her watch and it was 6:55.

'_Guess it's time to go now. I just hope I'm not left all alone.'_ Sakura thought as she put on the sandals and exited the house.

**In the Festival**

When Sakura saw all the bright colors, nice music, and all the happy people, she we very glad she decided to come. She walked further and further and she saw food stands, game stands, and any other stands she could think of. She also realized guys were starting to stare. She did not like all the attention. She had to find 1 of the girls… and fast. If she was not alone, they would not approach her.

Sakura started to walk a little faster and then she spotted Temari. As fast as she could go without hurting her feet, she walked towards Temari.

"Hey Temari, how's it going? You look great!" Sakura said as she gave Temari a big hug.

"Hey Sakura you look great too!" Temari said as she returned the hug.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know, I just got here. I was just looking for them. I arrived just about 5 minutes ago."

"Oh, let's go see if we can find them quickly. The fan boys are here." Sakura said as she took Temari's hand and dragged her.

They soon found all the girls and 5 minutes later, all the guys. Weird thing was, Itachi was with them too. He had a black kimono with a crimson-like obi. In the back of his kimono was the Uchiha Clan symbol. Sakura didn't want to admit it, but he looked so handsome.

"Umm… hello Itachi." Sakura said. She didn't know what to do. If she was correct, he had received the gifts that were actually meant for Sasuke. But deep down inside, she liked Itachi too. So now, was she supposed to act normal around him? Or super shy? Should she avoid him or should she be with him the whole time.

If she avoided him it would mean she was very shy. If she stuck to him it would mean she was really into him… a bit too much if you ask me. They were not even together yet so she definitely should not do option number 2. She just stood there for a minute or 2 waiting for him to respond. Those 2 minutes seemed to be like 2 years for Sakura.

"Hn." Itachi said after a while. He too had no clue what to do. He had never actually LIKED a girl before. So, he didn't exactly know what to do. He just hoped that Ino's plan was full-proof. If not, he would make a fool of himself, AND he would have to kill a few teenagers. He wasn't really up for the job right now.

Itachi stared at Ino as if saying 'GET ON WITH THE PLAN NOW!' Yes, he was that desperate to get away from the awkward silence coming from the 2.

"Uhh, oh yeah! Sakura, come with me to get something to drink please!" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her off somewhere. She didn't really know where she was going and she really didn't care.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

God was Sakura glad when Ino pulled her away! A few more seconds of the awkward silence and she would have cracked! But when they had finally stopped, she realized they were not here for something to drink. She looked at Ino for an explanation.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I just need to ask you something Sakura." Ino said trying to sound as shy and embarrassed as she possibly could. It wasn't working out perfectly though. Sakura knew Ino, she was a loud mouth who would always say what was on her mind. She didn't seem to notice much though. She was still thinking about Itachi. Mentally, Ino just said '_ahh screw it!'_.

"Well, what do you need?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Well, you see, I was just wondering, you like Itachi… right?"

Sakura slowly nodded while a blush spread onto her face.

"Well, this could be the perfect time to be with him!" Ino said excitedly. She knew she was messing up the plan. But she just couldn't lie to Sakura like that…. even if it was for her own good. Yes she had done it many times before, and yes, she would probably do it many times in the future. But Ino jus had a gut feeling about this 1. She just had to go with her Ino-instincts. They really came in handy. And so did her Ino-radar.

Her Ino-instincts told her what to do. And anytime her Ino-instincts kicked in, they were never wrong… ever! Her Ino-radar told her where everyone was. Sakura, Kiba, Temari, anyone… you name it. If her Ino-radar went off, she would find them all within a minute. That was her special ability.

The original plan was supposed to go like this. She was just supposed to come back with Sakura in a cheery mood while everyone rehearsed their part of the plan. Then all of them would just hang out and soon, they would 1 by 1 slowly disappear until only Sakura and Itachi were left alone.

"I-I c-can't! He d-doesn't like m-me back." Sakura said trying to make up an excuse.

"Don't give me any of that crap! Every other boy wants you Sakura, why wouldn't he?"

"Because… He's an Uchiha."

"Well, Sasuke found love, that's proof. An Uchiha can find love." Ino said. She just loved getting into arguments with Sakura when it came to boys. She would never lose!** (A/N: That's just like me when it comes to money xD)**

"But still-" "Sakura! I will personally make your life a living hell if you don't at least give him a chance." Ino interrupted.

"Fine, but what will I do?" Sakura asked. She had no chance to beat Ino, she knew that. So she just gave in. But she had no clue how she was going to do things.

"Ahh, you just leave that to me my dear Sakura." Ino said as she turned around and started walking.

"W-Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Back to the group… duh! Now come on, we can't leave your precious Itachi-kun waiting!"

"Ino-pig! Don't say it out loud!" Sakura complained as she caught up to Ino.

"Why, you 2 will be married soon, might as well let everyone know they are invited!" Ino said teasingly.

"Ino, if you don't shut up I'll give Kiba your baby photos! Including that 1 were you are in the bathtub!" Sakura said with a smirk. She had won that round.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-You wouldn't!" Ino said in dismay.

"Try me." Sakura said.

"Fine, I'll shut up but let's go…. We've been gone long enough."

"Coming!"

And the 2 girls disappeared into the crowd trying to find their way back to their friends. A few minutes later, they had found them.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"He went in search for his girlfriend a while ago. He's long gone now." Shikamaru said.

"So what do you guys want to do then?" Temari asked.

"I would like to go to the games." Ino said.

"I want some ramen." Naruto said.

"I want to go lay down." Shikamaru said.

"I want to pet the animals." TenTen said.

"U-Ummm… okay then s-so what do w-we do?" Hinata asked shyly.

"How about you go with Naruto to eat ramen, Kiba will go with Ino to play games, Temari you go with Shikamaru and be lazy, and I'll go with Neji to pet the animals?." TenTen said.

"Fine by me let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and ran like the wind.

"Ahh, he will never learn. He's so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he slowly left with Temari following shortly behind.

"Shall we go Neji?" TenTen asked. Neji slowly nodded and took her hand and left. Sakura was getting nervous. Everyone was disappearing one by one. There was only a matter of time before…

"Okay let's go win me a teddy bear Kiba!" Ino said as she went with Kiba.

And then there were 2. Sakura and Itachi were left all alone… in complete and utter silence. God damn was their situation awkward!

**(Sakura's POV)**

Oh, my god!!!! What am I going to do! I'm all alone with Itachi now. The awkward silence is eating me alive! Ok, calm down Sakura, just need to act natural. No need to panic.

**(End of POV)**

Itachi wanted to say something. It was so not like him to act like this. He was never shy! He had to act like himself. Now he just needed to think about what Ino said. He needed to think about the advice she gave him.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Itachi asked Sakura. He couldn't blow it after all the hard work they had put in it. He was definitely not going to blow his chance with the only girl he liked. He planned to have her… yes indeed. Itachi Uchiha always got what he wanted. And what he wanted right now… was Sakura.

"Umm, sure but where will we go?" Sakura said.

"Mmm, I have an idea come." Itachi said as he slowly started walking. Sakura caught up to him and they started walking side by side. Sakura noticed many girls were glaring at her, and many guys were staring at her. She looked up at Itachi. He was about a head taller than her.

She liked that in a guy. He had to be taller than her. He also had to be handsome, charming, smart, powerful, and kind. In his own way, Itachi was all of that… and so much more.

Sakura kept staring at Itachi and again, she noticed how irresistible he happened to look right at the moment. But then again, didn't he always look irresistible?

Itachi looked down at Sakura and saw her staring at him. "Like what you see_ Sakura_?" Itachi asked while he smirked.

Sakura started blushing like madly and she turned her head to the other side. Unknowingly to her she squeaked out a small but firm 'yes'.

Was Itachi amused or what! No one had ever acted like this to him before. He had made good choice in trying to make her his own.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked; amusement could be seen in his eyes.

Sakura mentally slapped herself. She was not supposed to say that out loud! She could think it but damn, she always got so nervous around Itachi she could not even control what came out of her mouth.

"Shut up." Sakura said in a childish manner. The look on her was priceless. Itachi thought she looked so beautiful.

They walked in silence for a while until Itachi spoke up.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"For the chocolates, they were good." Itachi said.

Sakura thought for a second. Technically, she did not like Sasuke anymore. After a couple of hours of thinking yesterday at night, she realized she did not _really_ like Sasuke. Just not the way she liked Itachi anyway. Sasuke was like a brother to Sakura, she knew that. She also knew they would never be anything more than that…ever. But she had to tell Itachi. It would not be fair if she just lied to him.

"About that… you see there was some slight confusion there." Sakura said hesitantly.

"By that you mean…?" Itachi said.

"Well, originally, they were meant for Sasuke. But then I talked to Ino and I realized I didn't really like Sasuke. To tell you the truth, I really like you Itachi. And I realized Sasuke was like a brother to me, most likely, that is all he will ever be. I'm sorry for all of this." Sakura said. She wondered how Itachi would take the news.

Itachi was silent for a while. They kept walking wherever Itachi had planned to take them. But right now he was deep in thought. When she first said they were originally meant for Sasuke, he was devastated, but then when she said she really liked him, he felt very happy inside.

There was no harm done right? And technically, Sakura did like him.

"Hn." Itachi said after a while.

"That's all? I mean, that's all you have to say? You're not mad?" Sakura asked him. She expected something different. But then again, it was Itachi they she was talking about. He was always calm.

"Not really. You don't like Sasuke right?" Itachi said. They were now entering the woods. Sakura didn't say anything though. She was too caught up in the conversation.

"I don't." Sakura said as she watched her steps. The roots of the trees were sticking out of the ground and she did not want to ruin the kimono.

"Then it's all good." Itachi said.

"Anyway, where are we going Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"_-kun_?" Itachi asked emphasizing it while he smirked.

"Whatever! Where are we going though?" Sakura said as she tried to hide her blush.

"You'll see, we're almost there Sakura-_chan_." Itachi said as he emphasized –chan.

Sakura pouted. "No need to tease me Itachi_-kun_" Sakura said.

"Hn."

As they walked deeper into the forest, the trees started disappearing and you could see the night sky. The trees were now being replaced by grass. It had now been an hour since the festival started. They walked in silence for about 5 more minutes until they came to an opening with a big lake in the middle.

"We're here." Itachi said.

Sakura looked around. Everything was so beautiful. On the lake, you could see the reflection of the full moon. The surface of the lake was smooth and it seemed to sparkle.

"It's so… breathtaking." Sakura said in awe. She had never seen anything like it.

"Hn. I found it here once after I came from a mission. I needed some relaxing and I found it my relaxation here." Itachi said as he came up and sat down on the grass. Sakura followed him and sat next to him. She enjoyed looking at the scenery. It was soothing and peaceful there. This was 1 of the few places that had not been destroyed to create for houses for the villagers, and was not owned by any of the big clans like the Uchihas'.

Sakura was pretty surprised. She had never thought Itachi would be the type of person to like this kind of peaceful stuff. But it was a good kind of surprised. It was nice to know Itachi was human too.

All the while Sakura was looking at the scenery in amazement, Itachi was looking at Sakura. He loved the way her eyes seemed to sparkle at the beauty of the scenery. And the way it seemed her smile could melt away any cold heart. Maybe that was why he liked her so much.

"So beautiful." Itachi muttered to himself. Sakura thought Itachi was talking about the view, but when she looked back at him and saw him staring at her, she knew Itachi was talking about her. She blushed a deep crimson color.

"T-Thank you." Sakura said. There were many guys who said that to her, but she felt nothing when they said it. When Itachi said it, she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Something about him just made her feel… whole… and complete.

"Is this the only reason why you brought me here Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked him as she scooted closer to him. They were about a foot apart before and now about 3 inches.

"No, there were 2 other reasons." Itachi said calmly. He noticed Sakura had gotten closer to him. He didn't mind though, quite the opposite actually, he was glad.

"And those are?" Sakura asked as she gave him a smile.

Itachi turned his head to the side in… was that… embarrassment?! Goodness this girl was making him do things he never thought he would ever do.

"Please tell me?" Sakura said with pleading eyes.

"I'll tell you 1 reason… the second 1 you will find out on your own." Itachi said.

"Deal, now please tell me."

"I wanted to be alone with you. I didn't like how those guys were staring at you." Itachi said as he looked the other way.

"Oh my goodness, y-you were j-jealous!" Sakura said excitedly. Was this the first time Itachi was jealous?! Itachi turned to face her and glared at her. He soon looked straight. He didn't want to see her face. It was teasing him.

Sakura giggled. "Thank you for being concerned." Sakura said. Her body then acted on its own. Her face got closer to his own and she was about to kiss him on the cheek when…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sakura had told him 'thank you for being concerned', he turned his face towards her to protest but all he saw was… her lips.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Her face got closer to his and she was about to kiss him on the cheek when… _

He suddenly turned around. Sakura tried to stop… but it was too late. Their lips met and she could do nothing to stop it. She waited for him to push her away… but he didn't, instead, he pulled her closer to him closing the space in between them.

Her first kiss… her first had had gone to Itachi. My, what a good story that would make to tell people. Some girls could only _dream_ of Itachi being their first kiss. And some girl's couldn't even do that!

Yes, that was Sakura's first kiss. Sakura said she was going to save her first kiss to her first love. Back then, she thought of Sasuke Uchiha. Now, she thought of an Uchiha alright, but Sasuke was not quite the right Uchiha she was thinking about.

Sakura closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this night forever. It was the perfect night, in the perfect outfit, with the perfect guy. Could things be anymore perfect than they already were? Sakura didn't think so… but guess again!

Just then fireworks started to go off. This meant the festival was almost over. The festival would end it 1 hour. This was the time where couples would get together and spend some time alone. The fireworks would go on for the rest of the festival. They had started 30 seconds too soon, oh well they didn't really care.

Sakura and Itachi soon broke apart because of the need for air. Sakura just stared at Itachi. How did she get so lucky?

Itachi smirked. He guessed this was about the right time to tease her some more about what had just happened between the two of them. He just loved to tease her didn't he?

"Guess you just couldn't stay away from me could you Sakura-chan?"

"Itachi! That was an accident!" Sakura said as she raised her hand and was about to hit him on the head. Itachi swiftly caught her hand by the wrist. She just stared at him. Man was he fast! She was about to protest again but Itachi had pushed her towards him and again their lips met. Sakura gasped at the sudden contact giving him entrance. Again, they kissed but this 1 was much more passionate than the last 1.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while Itachi wrapped his own arms around her small figure. It seemed to fit perfectly; as if it were meant to be there.

When they broke apart in need of air again Sakura was practically on him, not that either of them really did mind. Sakura turned around and for the rest of the night, they watched the fireworks until they were over.

_Time Skip_

Itachi had decided he would walk Sakura to her apartment. He gave her 1 last kiss before he left her at the front of her door.

"I will see you again tomorrow in the afternoon at my house. We will have to tell my parents about… _us._" Itachi said.

"Oh, so now you are commanding me to come?" Sakura said pretending she was offended.

"Hn." Itachi said as he started walking to the direction of the Uchiha district.

Sakura opened her front door and went inside. She then shut the door and just stood there reminiscing the whole day. She had not seen her friends the rest of the night. She guessed they themselves had spent some alone time together too.

She went to her room and stripped her clothes off and put on a light pink night gown. Oh how she could not wait for tomorrow! Many things would happen, she was sure of that!

**End of Chapter**

**So… how did you guys like it?????? Please review and tell me!!!**

***throws cookies to my readers* p.s. only chocolate chips available =D gotta love them chocolate chips**

**So…. like I was saying in the beginning of the chapter…. This story might come to an end pretty soon =O now… I will put up a poll… asking if you guys want a sequel or not after a few more chapters… not now though because I don't know how much further this story will go on :o. But I will put up the poll maybe in the next chapter!**

**Also… I made a new story called "Her Love"**

**It's a sasu x saku x ita love triangle! Please check it out!!! I'll put the summary here..:**

Sakura was admired and loved by all in Konoha. So why is she does not feel loved? Will an old teammate come back and be able to help her feel loved again? Or will her hatred towards him -because he left her all alone on a bench- be enough to stop him from doing so? And who is the other Uchiha trying to capture her heart as well? Who will win in the fight for her love? Love triangle!

**Okay so if you like the summary… check it out! If not… still check it out xD I'm not so sure how you guys will like it but if you liked my other stories so far… you should like this 1 too right? :o**

**Next Chapter: Title Still Unknown (sorry it usually comes to me after I write down about half of it :o)**

**Update Time: The usual… I'll try to make and post it by 1-2 weeks... might be a little longer since I now have 4 STORIES I need to work on :/ I try to divide the work up evenly :o**

**Okay… I have said about everything I needed to say… so yeah… read and review.… **

**..…**

…**.**

…

**What are you doing still reading this…? Press the review button on the bottom/middle of the screen… **

**It's so close all you need is a move of a finger… it won't kill u!!**

_**-Marzy-chan!**_


	5. Say What! Engagements and Children?

**Hello! Another chapter! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update it but I had a writer's block :(!! I'm sorry for the inconvenience… but it happens to almost everyone now doesn't it? It's like a disease!!! It spreads :(, but there's a cure! Whatever the cure is anyway.**

**1 important thing you must know!!!**

**I changed their ages so it fits better with the story okay? :o**

**Sakura and friends (takes too long to name) are now 18 years old! But, Neji is 2 years older, and TenTen is 1 year older.**

**Itachi is now 22 years old!**

**And that's everything I changed!**

**Sorry if it confuses you a bit :o**

**Now, the title pretty much gives the whole chapter away, and by reading the title, you might already be cracking up right?.... if not… o' well, it'll get funnier later on promise! Unless you are stoic like the Uchihas… if you are you shouldn't be reading this because this is romance/humor!**

**As I was saying, the title pretty much gives the chapter away, but I hope it's still funny to you. Please tell me if I did a good job at adding in the humor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... who would actually believe I did anyway? :O just out of curiosity lolz.**

**Chapter 5: Say What?! Engagements and Children?!**

Sakura woke up and almost instantly the memories of the night before flooded into her mind. Man was that a perfect night or what?! Sakura had not had so much fun since… ever! It was so romantic and when Sakura thought about the kiss, she blushed a deep crimson color. Then she remembered Itachi's words.

She had to tell Mikoto and Fugaku about 'them'. Was there even a 'them' though? They had kissed yes, but they never did make it official yet… did they?

'_Well, I guess Itachi made it official'_ Sakura thought.

She looked at her clock; it was 10:00. She had to be there by 12:00 so she had two hours to get ready; simple enough. It doesn't take Sakura too long to get ready. Sakura would wear her usual clothes. It was nothing she needed to actually get dressed up for.

When she was finished she looked at her clock. It was 11:30. She left her apartment and slowly started to walk to the Uchiha Compound wondering what Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and herself would be discussing about. She was enjoying the nice breeze that would pass her every now and then and she almost forgot where she was going for a minute.

Ever since last night, she realized no guy who was not her friend dared to get too close to her. The reason, well, she was with Itachi. If there was any girl Itachi wanted… he would get her. And by the way she and Itachi were walking the night before, all the guys new Itachi had now claimed her as his own… and only his. It was as if 'Property of Itachi Uchiha' was tattooed on her forehead! Seriously no one ever messed with Itachi!

Sakura giggled a little as she remembered how Itachi was jealous. It made her feel all nice inside because he felt that for her… and most likely, only her. Sakura sighed. These past few days were hectic at first, but everything seemed as if it were perfect! She got the guy and… he seemed almost perfect he if wasn't already.

The rest of the way to the Uchiha Compound was peaceful and quiet.

_Time Skip_

Sakura knocked on the door a bit hesitant. She barely realized a few minutes that she would be meeting Fugaku; the very strict head of the Uchiha Clan. She would also meet Mikoto; Sakura was not nervous around her. She had met her many times when she visited Sasuke with Naruto. Mikoto loved her as a daughter and she hoped Sakura became part of her family. Of course, Mikoto thought that Sasuke would be the 1 to make that happen, but boy was she wrong. She decided she would act as normal, and respectful as she possibly could at the same time.

The door opened and there stood Sasuke. Sakura sighed in relief. She was glad it was not Mikoto or Fugaku; she was not ready to face them yet.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you doing?" Sakura said as she gave him a quick hug and entered the household.

"I'm doing pretty fine. Kind of excited actually." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… you'll find out." Sasuke said as he smirked. Sakura probably had no clue to what she was getting herself into by accepting Itachi as her 'boyfriend'. She was practically saying she would do all these things she would soon find out.

It was funny though, Sakura didn't even say anything near those terms. She didn't even say anything at all actually. All she did was… kiss him a few times. That was all. Nothing too big… right?

"I don't like that smirk on your face. There's a catch to what I'm here for… isn't there?" Sakura said knowingly as she sat down on the nearest couch. This was not the first time she would be deceived by an Uchiha. She was much smarter now.

"Hmm, who knows." Sasuke said as he took a seat across from her.

"I hate it when you try to act mysterious." Sakura said.

"Hmm, nice to know. I'll try not to do it again." Sasuke said.

"So… again, what's the catch?"

"Mmm, I'm not so sure myself." Sasuke honestly said. He knew some of what she was getting herself into, but not all of it. Either way, she really had to be in love with Itachi to go through with it. And Itachi had to really be in love with Sakura to even tell Mikoto and Fugaku about her.

Fugaku wanted to meet Sakura because he would not accept anyone who was weak. Sakura was definitely not weak. Mikoto and Fugaku did not know who Itachi had chosen… all he told them was he found somebody… and that was it. He never told them who it actually was.

"So when are Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku-san coming?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… Okaa-san should be coming in a few minutes. Otou-san and aniki should be arriving in about 10 minutes. They had a meeting they had to go to." Sasuke explained.

Sakura sighed she had took so much time to arrive on time and they had to be late. She would never forgive herself if Fugaku had to wait for her… never! So Sakura just sat down and waited for them to arrive. She would occasionally talk with Sasuke but besides that, it was complete silence.

_Time Skip_

A few minutes past and just like Sasuke said, Mikoto arrived. She seemed to have gotten overjoyed when she saw Sakura there talking to Sasuke. That was as happiest as Sakura had ever seen Mikoto. And that was saying something since Mikoto was always happy and excited. Sakura sometimes wondered how she and Fugaku got along well enough to marry each other. They were complete opposites! But then again, Sakura and Itachi were similar to the two of them in many ways.

Sakura wondered why Mikoto was very happy but she didn't pay too much attention towards it. She mainly focused on the fact that Fugaku would be arriving soon.

"Now don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm sure you'll do just fine! Don't be intimidated by Fugaku he's just a bit… strict is all." Mikoto said reassuringly. She saw the look on Sakura's face and it showed she was a little nervous.

"Thank you Mikoto." Sakura said. Mikoto had forced Sakura to stop calling her 'Mikoto-san' long ago when they barely met.

"I'll go make some tea." Mikoto said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Sakura sighed. Just a few more minutes left until Fugaku and Itachi arrived. She had no clue what was going to happen. She just thought it was going to be a friendly little chat so that his parents knew was going on between them… boy was she off.

A few minutes later, Sakura heard the door open and there she saw Fugaku and Itachi. Sakura got up and went towards Fugaku.

"Hello, I am Sakura Haruno. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said as she bowed down towards Fugaku to show respect. Fugaku nodded in an approving manner. Sakura looked back up and stared at Itachi. She wasn't quite sure what she would do. Hug him? Kiss him? Stand by his side? Or just do nothing?

She didn't have to think much because Itachi just went up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and held her hand. Sakura blushed a little. Just then Mikoto giggled. She had the tea and cups in her hand and Sakura supposed she had seen the 2 kissing which made her blush a bit more.

"Shall we sit down and start talking?" Mikoto said as she sat down on the couch. Sakura, Fugaku and Itachi nodded. Sasuke stood up and left. Sakura guessed this was none of his business anyway.

"Okay, so where shall we start?" Mikoto said as she poured everyone tea. Sakura stayed quiet. She was a bit nervous and she didn't want to look like a fool.

"You are Sakura Haruno, correct?" Fugaku asked Sakura as he looked at her. Sakura nodded quickly.

"I have heard some great things from you. Is it true you have surpassed even Tsunade-sama?" Fugaku said. Many rumors were going around about Sakura being the best ninja in Konoha. She was fairly beautiful, Fugaku had to admit that. And if the rumors were true, she was also tremendously strong too.

"H-Hai. I surpassed her about 1 and a half years ago." Sakura said.

"Interesting. You must be pretty powerful then. Why is it you have had no boyfriend before? I mean there must be some guys who have asked you before."

"Well, sure there were a lot of guys who have asked me actually, but I turned them down. I guess I just never found the right guy until I found… well, Itachi." Sakura said looking down a bit from embarrassment. Itachi smirked. She looked so cute when she made that face. In the background, Mikoto was giggling like a fan girl at the image in her head. What she was imagining? Well, wedding bells and being a grandmother while still being at such a young age. Mikoto was in her late thirties. She had gotten married with Fugaku at the early age of 18.

"I see. And your fine with the responsibilities that come with dating the heir of the Uchiha Clan?" Fugaku asked.

"Umm… of course." Sakura said. She didn't exactly know what Fugaku meant by that but she really liked Itachi… if she didn't love him already anyway.

"And Itachi… you really want to choose her, correct. She is the only one you choose?" Fugaku said as he stared at Itachi.

"Of course. She is the only one for me." Itachi said as he stared at his father. They had a heated staring contest for a few minutes as if trying to see if the other would break.

"Do your parents know as well Sakura?" Fugaku asked.

"No, not yet. I haven't visited them in a while. I have had my own apartment for about 2 years now." Sakura said.

"Ooh, I'll take care of that today then. I'm going to go shopping with Miss Haruno so I'll tell her all about then. And then she'll tell her husband." Mikoto said reassuringly.

"Well then, I guess am done talking. Mikoto, you may take over now." Fugaku said before he took a sip of his tea.

'_YES! My turn!'_ Mikoto mentally thought. On the outside she was very bubbly an excited.

"Okay… how many are we expecting Itachi-kun?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

Itachi let out a small smirk as he stared at Sakura. She seemed confused beyond all means. Itachi decided he would have some fun with her. **(A/N: If you guys know what I'm talking about… you might be cracking up right about now xD Does anyone know what I'm talking about? If not you'll find out sometime later on in the chapter :D)**

"How many would you like kaa-san?" Itachi asked. He knew how his mom would get… just thinking about it made Itachi smirk. He knew Mikoto would go over-board; not by just a little, but by a lot!

"You want me to pick?!" Mikoto asked flabbergasted. It felt as if someone had just asked her to become the next Hokage; meaning, she was pretty damn excited! She was now even happier than before… if it was possible anyway. "Is that okay for you Sakura-chan?"

"Uhhmm, by all means, of course you may choose Mikoto." Sakura said trying not to sound too obvious. Was she the only one who didn't know what the hell was going on and what the hell they were talking about?! Mentally she was going crazy pulling her hair out trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about.

"Oh thank you Sakura! How about 3… that's a nice number. But 4 is nice too. Or 5… or 6… maybe even 7. Or 8…" Mikoto kept going on babbling with her numbers and Sakura completely zoned her out after '8'.

'_Whatever she is talking about… 8 is a big number. I wonder what Sasuke is doing? Probably making fun of me. I wonder what the 'catch' was….'_ Was what Sakura was thinking while sipping her tea.

'_Ahh, I just love that confused face of hers. That's right Okaa-san, keep going up. I'll enjoy all those numbers.'_ Was what Itachi was thinking.

"Now Now Mikoto dear, 27 is a pretty big number. How about going back to the 1-digit numbers?" Fugaku said in a suggesting manner.

"You mean… 9?" Mikoto asked hopingly and innocently.

"Mikoto… you know what I mean." Fugaku said as he looked at her sternly.

"Okay… 5?" Mikoto said hopingly.

"It's more realistic, but still a bit off." Fugaku said.

"Oh, Fugaku honey, you've always known how crazy I've been about grandkids." Mikoto said before she took a sip of her tea. Sadly, Sakura was still stuck in her thoughts so she never heard Mikoto say what she said.** (A/N: Don't you just feel bad for her? She had no clue what she's getting herself into xD)**

"What about marriage?" Mikoto asked. "Surely you will have it planned out soon right?" Mikoto asked Itachi.

"We're working on it." Itachi said as he stared at Sakura. She was still stuck in lala land. Itachi had a microscopic sweat drop on his head. This was a _very_ important discussion that would most likely changer her future……. and she was zoning out? It was just like Sakura to do such a thing but now of all times, was a very bad idea.

"Well, I think we said about everything we needed to say." Mikoto said happily. She would have it all now. A great husband, 2 great kids, a superb daughter in law, and grandkids; whether it was just 5… or 27.

"I agree. I must take my leave. There is an important meeting I have to attend." Fugaku said as he stood up, kissed Mikoto goodbye, gave a small nod to Sakura and Itachi, and left.

"Well, I guess I'll start to cook some dinner. Won't you join us Sakura?" Mikoto said as she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Sakura nodded. "It would be an honor Mikoto." It would be just plain cruel if she passed up Mikoto's delicious cooking. She was known to be one of the best cooks in Konoha and passing up her meal should be considered illegal.

"You 2 could go in the back and talk. There's a beautiful garden there." Mikoto said happily.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she stood up. Itachi did the same as Sakura and when he got up, he looked at her strangely. He never saw Sakura in shock when Mikoto said 'grandkids' or when she said 'marriage' so he realized she was still stuck in her thoughts. Itachi smirked and wondered who would tell her what she had to do. Or more specifically, what _they _had to do. Apparently, it would be Mikoto.

"Ahh, I just can't wait for those grandkids! I never thought Itachi would choose someone to well… you know… do _that _with,but he did! And he picked the best person in the whole wide world! I hope you get started soon!" Mikoto said cheerily as she gave Sakura a big bear hug. Sakura returned the bear hug but then froze.

Sakura's mind just completely shut off. Did she just say… she was expected to have children!? This could definitely not be happening!! When Mikoto let Sakura go, she headed towards the kitchen to cook. Sakura stared at Itachi as if asking him if it was all true. All she got back was a smirk. He had just confirmed it in his own way.

You could now see Sakura's soul escaping her body. She was way too young!! She was only 18 for crying out loud!! True Mikoto also had Itachi when she was 18 but Sakura was not ready yet! **(A/N: Don't know if she honestly did but I'm putting that so yeah :D)**

What would Tsunade say? What would her friends think? What would she do? She still wanted to be a ninja! She didn't want to be locked up in a house doing chores! She didn't want that!! She loved Itachi, yes, but that life was definitely not for her.

Itachi sighed. He knew this would happen. He slowly dragged Sakura to the garden where they could talk in peace. And Sakura? Well, she was still stuck in her thoughts. I mean who wouldn't be? Would you want to be pregnant at age 18?

**In the Garden**

Itachi and Sakura were currently sitting on a bench in front of the garden. Itachi was just staring at Sakura waiting for her to zone out of her thoughts. Once she did, she just looked at Itachi in disbelief.

"What? Why? When? But? How? You? Cruel!" Sakura said. So many things were going through her mind right now. What she mean to say was…

What exactly am I supposed to do?

Why do I have to do it soon?

But why didn't you tell me sooner?

How is this possible?

Did you know about this?

This is so cruel!

"Deep breaths Sakura." Itachi said to her so she could calm down.

Sakura did as she was told and after a few minutes of breathing exercises, she had calmed down and was ready to talk.

"Am I really expected to… you know… have children… with you… _now?_" Sakura asked.

"Technically, yes. When you agreed to be my girlfriend… you sort agreed to… marry me and have children." Itachi said.

"What have I gotten myself into! I'm not ready to have children!" Sakura said as she started to punch her head.

"It's okay if you're not ready Sakura. I'd just have to find someone else." Itachi said in a serious manner. He didn't want to force Sakura to do something she didn't want to do. But then again, there would most likely be no one else he would be interested in. So, his bride-to-be would have to be chosen by his father. And she had to be in either the Uchiha Clan, or the Hyuuga Clan.

"Never." Sakura said with a small glare right after he said that. Just the thought of Itachi being with someone else made her want to punch the wall. Itachi was hers… _only_ hers. Since when did she become so over-protective over him, she did not know, but she knew no one else was going to have him but her.

Itachi gave a small smirk. He was hoping she would say that. And, he was happy she did. It showed she really wanted to be with him.

"Can't you wait for me?" Sakura asked hopingly. There was so much she wanted to do still. So much she wanted to experience… she wouldn't have time if she was pregnant!

"I'm afraid not. I'm at the age where I should be marrying and taking my rightful place as the heir to the clan. I cannot wait." Itachi said as he held her hand.

"I'm only 18. I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of children. I love my life right now. I still want to be a ninja." Sakura said sadly. She didn't want Itachi to be with anyone else but herself. And she loved children, but was she willing to give up her whole life for him?

"I'm sure we can work something out. But if you don't want to, my father must pick my bride-to-b-." Itachi said but was cut off.

"I believe I said never." Sakura said with another glare.

"Then you'll be my bride-to-be." Itachi said. It sounded so simple, but it was sooo complicated.

"How can we make things work though? What about the… umm… _children_?" Sakura asked sheepishly. Just the thought of it made Sakura embarrassed. If there was a way she could keep her old life, _and_ have her new life with Itachi and… some extra luggage, she would do anything.

"Well, Okaa-san could be the one taking care of the children while you are on missions or in the hospital, she wouldn't even think about it for a split second. You heard her, she always wanted grandkids. You could still go on missions and all that. Not much would change… besides the fact you would be a mother… and a wife… _my_ wife." Itachi said with a small smirk. The more he talked about it, the more he wanted her to become his wife even sooner than necessary.

He really hoped Sakura would accept being his wife. He wanted no one else but her. Just the thought of having to marry someone else made him want to kill someone.

"Do you think it might work?" Sakura asked.

"I think we can give it a shot." Itachi said. After a while of thinking, Sakura sighed and looked up at Itachi with a small smile. Her face expression let him know she agreed. Itachi showed a small smile. He was very glad she decided to accept.

"But um…. Does she honestly expect 5?" Sakura asked as she blushed.

"No"

"Then what does she want?" Sakura asked happily. She was happy Mikoto was really expecting 5 children. Maybe she wanted 3… that was a good number.

"27" Itachi said as he showed the biggest smirk of his life. "I wouldn't mind at all." He then gently kissed Sakura in a teasing manner. He honestly wouldn't mind 27… not one bit.

Sakura blushed as red as a tomato… if not redder. "Itachi!" Sakura said as she got ready to pound him with her fist.

Itachi gave a small smile. That was probably his first smile ever. His life was always so strict and he was supposed to show _any_ emotion.

Sakura stopped moving and instead looked at Itachi in shock and amazement. He had smiled! _THE_ Itachi Uchiha had just smiled. And at her! Either the world was crashing down to the pits of hell, or Sakura was in another world.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow as he saw Sakura's gawking face. "Is it that odd to see me smile?" Itachi asked. It was just a smile right? It wasn't like the world would soon come to an end… was it?

Sakura slowly bobbed her head up and down. It was definitely a big deal! This was probably his first smile since he was a baby!

Itachi rolled his eyes. She was making a big deal from something so simple. I mean, everyone had to smile someday right?

"Let me guess, that was your first time rolling your eyes too. I feel so special." Sakura said with sarcasm.

"You should. But I don't think it's that big of a deal."

Sakura pouted. He might not think it was a big deal, but she sure did. She had only been with him for 2 days and she managed to make him smile…… and roll his eyes. Him, the stoic, cold, person who some called 'heartless' had smiled at her…… and rolled his eyes at her.

Sakura had realized Itachi was very attractive, but with his smile, he looked even more attractive. There were no words to describe how irresistible he had looked for those few seconds of his life.

"You know you should smile more often. It makes you look cuter." Sakura said.

"_Cute?_ I'm not supposed to look 'cute'." Itachi said as he gave her a small glare.

"Fine… it makes you look hotter." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Much better." Itachi said as he smirked and embraced Sakura in a tight hug. After they let go… the same thing popped into Sakura's mind.

"Itachi… what about the number of children?" Sakura said. She was no way in hell having 27. Maybe 4. Definitely not 9.

"Fine……… 26."

"Itachi!"

"Hn" Itachi said with a smile. He didn't care if Sakura was shy about it. He wanted children! Or more specifically, he wanted the process of making children. 4 children were enough for him.

Itachi gently brought Sakura close to him and started to kiss her. Sakura returned the kiss and they kept kissing until they ran out of breath. When they pulled away Itachi said "25".

Sakura pouted. Did they honestly expect her to have that many children?! Just the thought of it made Sakura want to faint. She had seen the woman who had gone through child labor. Heck, she was _there_ when the women gave birth. That's what happens when you spend too much time in the hospital and when you become the head-nurse there too. The grunts, the growls, the cries; she had heard them all. She didn't think she wanted to experience that more than 5 times.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto shouted from the door.

Sakura sighed. These people were torturing her! Itachi got up and gently pulled Sakura up. They then started heading inside towards the kitchen to eat Mikoto's fabulous dinner.

Sakura and Itachi went inside and found that the food was all done and served. It was dango; Itachi's favorite. You could see his eyes widen a few seconds at the glorious meal in front of his eyes.

"I cooked it especially for you Itachi. Because you chose the right girl." Mikoto said as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and Itachi's shoulder.

"Arigatou kaa-san **(thank you)**" Itachi said lowly. You would usually never catch Itachi saying thank you to anyone, but his mother was an exception. After all, she was the best at cooking dango.

"No problem sweetie, on the contraire, thank you. I am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. Well, this is one of my happiest moments anyway. The first was when I married your father. Then when you and Sasuke were born. That reminds me, Sakura dear, can you call Sasuke so we can all eat together?" Mikoto said as she reminisced the old days.

"Sure." Sakura said as she walked down the hallway, and went up the stairs towards Sasuke's room.

When she got there, she gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sakura"

"Come in"

Sakura did as she was told and entered his room. Sasuke was outside on the roof just staring at the sky.

"What have you been doing up there the whole time?" Sakura asked as she stepped out his window and sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just thinking. How'd the meeting go?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Oh, just great. I just need to get married and become pregnant soon." Sakura said sarcastically.

"How do you think it went? You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Sakura said as she glared at him.

Sasuke stared at her and smirked. "Maybe"

"Sasuke, one of these days, I am going to kill you." Sakura said as she punched Sasuke on the arm. It was none to gently either.

"That's going to leave a bruise." Sasuke said as he rubbed his arm and glared at Sakura.

"Good, I look forward to seeing it." Sakura said teasingly.

They both sighed and looked at the sky. Over all, this was a pretty good day. Besides the whole marriage and children thing anyway.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, dinner's ready." Sakura said.

"What's for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Dango"

"Figures, mom would be so happy Itachi chose you she would make his favorite meal." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You know, I noticed your mom is always happy, but when she saw me, I think her happiness increased 1,000 percent." Sakura said.

"Maybe that's the reason to the dango then. She always wanted me to ask you out. Really wanted you to be in our family. She never thought it would be Itachi to make it happen though." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I noticed, come on let's go eat." Sakura said as she went back to his room through the window, and waited for him.

Sasuke followed her example, and went back to his room. Both of them then headed downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Will Fugaku-san be joining us for dinner today?" Sakura asked.

"I believe so, he should arrive any minute." Mikoto said as she poured everyone some green tea.

Sakura nodded and sat down next to Itachi who was already there… just staring at his dango in want. Fugaku had better hurry up or else the dango would get cold.

Soon enough, Fugaku arrived just as Mikoto had said. He found the whole family plus, a soon-to-be family member sitting at the table waiting for him. He sat in between Itachi and Mikoto and they soon started eating peacefully.

After they were done, Fugaku excused himself to his room, Sasuke went to train with Naruto, Mikoto and Sakura cleared the table and washed the dishes, and Itachi waited for Sakura. After Sakura had finished helping Mikoto, Mikoto had said she was going to meet up with her mom so she left.

Itachi decided he would walk Sakura back to her apartment before he headed off to the Hokage's office. He was going to receive a mission today.

"Bye Itachi." Sakura said as she gave Itachi a kiss. Itachi gladly returned the kiss before they broke apart, and Itachi headed towards the Hokage's office.

Sakura went inside her apartment, and lay on her bed. A lot of things were on her mind right now, especially the children. She would have to marry Itachi soon and with the marriage, came the children. She would most likely be the first one of her friends to get married and or, or pregnant. She decided to dismiss this thought for another time. She would have to discuss this with her parents too after all.

'_What should I do now?'_ Sakura thought. She was bored out of her mind and she had nothing else to do.

She didn't have to think for long because her phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura, it's me TenTen." TenTen said from the other line.

"What's up?

"Well… nothing much… but… there is something on my mind."

"What is it, tell me all about it." Sakura said with interest.

"Well… you see…… I'm………."

"OH MY GOODNESS NO WAY! Does anybody else know?" Sakura screamed from the other side of the line.

"KEEP IT DOWN SAKURA! No, I was planning to tell the other girls after I told you." TenTen yelled back.

"Is there a specific reason or is it just the right time?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Well………"

"Oh dear Kami, don't tell me you're………."

From the other side of the line, she could just clearly picture TenTen nodding with the sigh that came with it.

"How many months?"

"It's about to be 1 and a half months."

"And Neji already knows?"

"Yup, but he proposed before he found out." TenTen said.

"How'd he take the news?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he's actually quite happy about it now… but when I told him…"

"What did he do?" Sakura asked excitedly. She always wanted to know how guys reacted when they found out their girlfriends/wives were pregnant. I mean, pregnancy is a big deal people!

"He passed out." TenTen said flat out.

Sakura laughed for a minute before she had calmed down. "Not quite the image you would expect from the heir to the Hyuuga Clan now is it? How do you plan on living know that you're pregnant?" Sakura asked. She really wanted to know the answer to that question. She could probably use some tips on that.

Hinata was not very happy she got disowned, but she was glad she was not heir anymore. She was even happier when her dad told her Neji was going to be the heir. Neji was always stronger than Hinata and she thought he would make a great heir. She was happy she was not the next heir though, she could never take all that pressure; it was just too much.

"Well, my life will be the same, besides the TenTen Hyuuga thing and the whole wife and child thing." TenTen said unsurely.

"Ahhgg! I wish I could act so natural about it too!" Sakura complained as she scratched her head in confusion and anger.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked.

"Well, you know with the whole Itachi thing? They expect me to marry him and have children too. And I have to do it soon or else Itachi will have to find another bride-to-be because he is at the age where he should step up and became the rightful heir to the clan and all. And I'm only 18!!" Sakura explained.

"Wow… at least I won't be the only one. You'll be 19 in a month Sakura come on!" TenTen said cheerfully.

"Yeah, big difference! I thought _I_ would be the first to marry and get pregnant thought. That reminds me, when's the wedding?" Sakura asked.

"We haven't pinpointed the exact date, but around 2 months. And yours?" TenTen said.

"Not sure, Mikoto is going to discuss what is supposed to happen now that I agreed to become Itachi's wife. Then I guess our parents and us will get together and figure out when exactly the whole 'wedding thing' will be." Sakura explained.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, why don't we call the girls and tell them to meet us at your house. We can discuss whatever we want to there." TenTen said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Ino and Hinata. You call Temari."

30 minutes later, the 5 girls met up at Sakura's apartment and started to talk. They decided they would sleep over at her house since Sakura's apartment had 2 spare rooms. 2 of them would obviously bunk with someone. Ino obviously being the most hyper of the bunch, could not stop giggling at the news they had received.

"2 of my friends are getting married _and_ going to have children. I think it's wonderful!" Ino said.

"Yeah, but I don't think I want to be pregnant yet!" Sakura protested.

"Well, I would _love_ to have children!" Ino argued.

"Then go ahead! No one is stopping you." TenTen said with a giggle.

"It would be nice to have children and get married. I just love children." Hinata said quietly as she blushed.

"Yeah, but Naruto is too much of a knuckle-head to realize it isn't he?" Temari said.

Hinata nodded slowly. "Don't worry, he'll figure it out soon." Ino said.

"What about you Temari? What is your position right now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, knowing Shikamaru, he would be too lazy to take care of children so we're taking it a bit slow. I don't exactly know how he feels about marriage either so it's sort of neutral for us right now. I wonder if he does plan to propose sometime soon though." Temari said.

"At this rate you'll get married at age 40." TenTen said teasingly.

"Don't over exaggerate. Sure he's… lazy and slow… but he'll come around… I hope." Temari said.

"I've been on a team with him, he's slow… but I guess he'll figure it out with that huge brain of his." Ino said.

"I just hope you're right. I don't think I want to wait for Shikamaru too long." Temari said.

"You're still young. I wouldn't mind a few more years until I got married. Too bad it's _impossible_ since I already agreed." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but you don't really regret it do you?" Ino said.

"And you say that because?" Sakura asked.

"Because when you find the right person, you won't really regret anything. You would risk your happiness for that person. I know I would do that for Kiba. Would you do that for Itachi?" Ino asked.

Sakura thought for a few minutes before she responded. "Well, the more I think about it, yes." Sakura said.

"Then you don't really regret it. I'm sure all of us here would give up almost anything to be with our boyfriends. Whether it be our lives, or being ninjas." Ino said.

"I guess you have a point Ino. I wonder if they feel the same." Hinata said.

"Of course they do!" Ino said.

"Anyway, TenTen, boy or girl?" Temari said.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise." TenTen said.

"What will you name it if it's a girl?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm, we haven't really thought about it." TenTen said.

"Well, if I have a boy, his name would be… Daisuke." Sakura said.

"Daisuke… I like it." Temari said.

Sakura giggled. "No one's allowed to steal it."

"I call dibs on Yuuki." Ino said.

"I like… Youchi." Hinata said.

The girls kept talking about names for their 'future children' until they got tired. Then they put their pajamas on, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Sakura had shared her bed with Ino, and Temari and Hinata shared a bed. They decided TenTen should have her own bed since she was already sharing it with the baby.

As Sakura fell asleep, she couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen in the next few days. She could just feel it!

**End of Chapter**

**So how did you guys like it? I made this chapter a bit longer I think :o… not too sure lol.**

**How did you guys like the whole tenxneji part? xD**

**I felt bad for Sakura about being the only married/pregnant so I added that in to make the chapter longer too.**

**There may be more engagements and pregnancies' coming up though! Who knows it depends on what I decide on! Hehe :D…**

**But, if you had anything in mind, you may tell me and I may put it in the next chapter! If you want any other random pairings to just, pop up out of nowhere, please tell me and I will try to do so ^^.**

**Anyway, again, I apologize for not updating sooner but I've been busy lately! Which I find oddly strange because I'm on spring break and **_**never **_**have **_**anything**_** to do but use the computer! But yeah, I've been visiting the hospital lately because of my grandma so maybe that's the reason. But she's getting better now so no worries ^^.**

**Next Chapter: (Title Still Unknown) sorry**

**Update Time: I'll try to update in 2 weeks again but who knows, I might encounter another writer's block, which would do no good D:**

**Okay! Review please! It means a lot to me if you do!**

**-Marzy-chan**


	6. Wedding Arrangements Already!

**Hello! Another chapter up! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I realize this story is coming to an end and when I do put up the last chapter, I will put up a poll asking if you guys want a sequel in the future or not. So just saying beforehand just to let my readers know this story will be finished in a few more chapters!!**

**Anyway! It's been a while since I updated I know…. but I got CST's (hope you guys know what that is) and I had to make sure I did not fall asleep in class while taking it… so I had to go to bed earlier and that means not as much time to write this :o sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Okay, on to the chapter I guess since got nothing else to say…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… and I never will!**

**Sakura's Heavenly Mistake**

**Chapter 6: Wedding Arrangements… Already!**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The girls kept talking about names for their 'future children' until they got tired. Then they put their pajamas on, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Sakura had shared her bed with Ino, and Temari and Hinata shared a bed. They decided TenTen should have her own bed since she was already sharing it with the baby._

_As Sakura fell asleep, she couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen in the next few days. She could just feel it!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**  
**Sakura gently woke up and looked around her. Ino was still laying on the bed sleeping. Every once in a while she would mutter 'oh Kiba' and 'Chouji, you've had enough chips'. Sakura smiled a little. Ino was just so weird sometimes. But then again, that was why she loved her.

Sakura gently got up and went towards the other rooms to see if anyone was awake. She found everyone asleep besides Hinata who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly.

"Good morning Hinata. Last night was fun wasn't it?" Sakura asked as Hinata and herself made their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah… but it makes me wonder if Naruto will ever find out that I wish to get married." Hinata said as she looked down sheepishly.

"Of course he will. With the right push I mean. Sure Naruto is a little dense, but he's not that dense……… I hope." Sakura said.

Hinata giggled. Sure Naruto was _very _dense, but he was kind, encouraging, and a great person at heart. That was why Hinata had liked him for such a long time. Sure he was also, loud, annoying, brainless, and goofy, but those qualities were what made Naruto well, Naruto. She really enjoyed his company because being around him made her feel more secure. Being with Naruto gave her the push she needed to not be as shy as she used to be.

"Nee Sakura-chan, why don't we make some breakfast for everybody? I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Hinata said as she went in the kitchen, and took out some ingredients.

"Ahh Hinata, I'm sure you'll be a great housewife. Cooking Naruto the best ramen in town; I can see it now." Sakura said teasingly as she joined Hinata.

Hinata gave a small blush. "I was trained to cook and clean at a young age thanks to my clan's stature." Hinata said. In her clan, it was necessary for every girl to learn to cook and clean; it had to be done or else they would not really considered 'woman'.

"Ahh yes, lucky for you Hinata. I have learned to cook from Shizune and okaa-san. Let's just say Tsunade was not too experienced in that field of study." Sakura said as she remembered when she was 14 years old and had once asked Tsunade to help her learn how to cook.

Let's just say the outcome was not good. Unless you think a destroyed kitchen filled with dishes, pots, pans, and ingredients on the floor, half the kitchen on fire, Sakura fighting off what Tsunade thought was a good meal, and an angry Tsunade on a rampage –because she couldn't cook the rice without burning it- was a good thing, you would definitely think that was hazardous.

Shizune had seen what Tsunade would have called 'cooking' and quickly argued against Tsunade teaching Sakura. Sakura would make a horrible wife if she were ever to learn from Tsunade. Shizune had volunteered to help Sakura learn how to cook and assured her that her methods were less… 'brutal'.

"Ahh, those were the days." Sakura muttered to herself as she and Hinata laid out all the ingredients on the kitchen table.

"So what shall we make?" Sakura asked.

"How about, I make some pancakes while you get the eggs and toast ready? Then we'll make some bacon and serve ourselves some orange juice? And then we'll add anything else we feel like adding." Hinata asked.

"Seems like you have it all planned out. Let's get to work." Sakura said as she grabbed some eggs and headed towards a pan.

"Hai." Hinata said a she too got to work.

_Time Skip_

Ino was currently waking up to the smell of… breakfast. Ino opened her eyes a bit abruptly and followed her nose to the kitchen. There she saw a whole mess of food on the table. She quickly went to the table and stared at all the food as if deciding what to eat first. Her hand quickly went towards the bacon and she put it in her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked from behind Ino. She could just feel the glare singing the back of her hair.

"mmhfing ra rite offhg rghacon" Ino said which probably meant: "Taking a bite of bacon."

" I knew there was always a reason for the name 'Ino-pig'. It seems you just love bacon that much." Sakura said sarcastically. "Now sit down and don't touch anymore of the food unless you don't want any breakfast." Sakura said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hai." Ino said as she ate the last pieces of bacon and stared closely at Sakura. She had an apron on and had some flour, yolk, and many more things on her face, hair, and various other parts of her body.

She followed her gaze to the kitchen where Sakura went and found Hinata there preparing some omelets. Ino smiled; she had such good friends. Ino got up and headed towards the kitchen to see if they needed anymore help.

"Uhhm, can you please take the toast from the toaster, put them on some plates, and carry them on the table. Then can you get the milk, orange juice, and cups and set them on the table as well?" Sakura asked as she flipped a pancake.

"Sure thing, silverware too?" Ino asked as she went towards the fridge.

"Yes." Sakura said.

Ino did as she was told and went to the girls' rooms to see if they were up yet. Temari was barely waking up and TenTen was in the bathroom. Ino gently knocked on the bathroom door to see if everything was okay.

"TenTen, everything okay in there?" Ino asked.

"Just some vomit. You know how it is." TenTen said from the other side of the door.

"Okay then, breakfast is almost ready make sure you're not late." Ino said before she left towards the kitchen again.

When Ino came back to the kitchen, she found Temari there sitting on one of the chairs while Sakura put the pancakes in the middle of the table. She looked around for Hinata and found her putting the pans in the sink.

Ino decided there was not much left to do and took a seat on a chair and waited for everyone so they could start breakfast. Soon after, TenTen joined them and drowsily sat herself on a seat in between Temari and Hinata.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Sakura commented as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yeah, and that someone was not me." TenTen said as she stared down at her belly.

"Well, it's stubborn. Just like its father. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Ino said as she started to picture what the heir of the Hyuuga Clan might look like.

"Whatever _it _is, sure is a pain in the ass." TenTen commented as she served herself some orange juice.

"Well, you'll get used to it Ten-chan. I remember how Neji would sometimes say he wanted many children when we were about 14." Hinata said as she got an omelet and put it on TenTen's plate.

TenTen widened her eyes for a few seconds. "If he thinks I'm giving birth more than 4 times, that this Hyuuga heir has got another thing coming." TenTen said stubbornly.

"That's right, you got to set the rules straight TenTen. That's what I do with Shikamaru." Temari said as she put some eggs on her plate.

"Yeah, well Shikamaru is not the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, and, he does not have that damn Hyuuga pride in him." TenTen argued as she took a gulp of her juice.

Ino was about to speak up, but they were interrupted when they heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said as she got up and grabbed the phone and back to the table.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Darling, it's me." the person on the other line said.

Sakura put her hand where she would usually speak, and mouthed to the girls 'oh shit! It's my mom!'

"Hi Okaa-san." Sakura said as she put her hear back on the phone. As soon as she finished responding, she took the phone away from her ear and waited. She knew why she was calling, after all, Mikoto said she would tell her parents the news.

"I just want to call and ask…WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS FINALLY COMING. I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!!" her mom yelled from the other line. She didn't sound angry, more like happy.

All 5 girls put their hands on their ears while a gust of wind from the phone blew their hair in all different types of directions.

After a while, when Sakura knew her mom had calmed down, she put her ear back on the phone.

"Well, it was just… kind of… sudden… yeah… very sudden." Sakura said.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry for my outburst, but honestly, I'm very excited!" her mom said. Sakura could just picture her mom jumping up and down in excitement.

"I suppose Mikoto has already told you with who then?" Sakura said as she munched on some eggs.

"Oh of course; Uchiha Itachi. What a fine young man you have yourself Sakura. Oh isn't he a cutie?! "

Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Temari started giggling.

"Sakura, is anyone else with you?" her mom asked.

"Hi Mrs. Haruno!" all 4 girls yelled as Sakura put the phone in the air so her mom could hear them better.

"Oh hello dears, how have you guys been?"

"We're good. But Sakura isn't the only one getting married." Ino said.

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" Sakura's mom asked.

All 5 girls turned towards TenTen and waited for her to speak up. TenTen sighed and spoke up "Me Mrs. Haruno."

"TenTen honey! I'm so glad for you. Neji sure is a nice guy."

"Yeah… but there's one more thing Mrs. Haruno. I'm pregnant." TenTen said happily.

"Congratulations Honey! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura's mom said happily.

"Okaa-san, we're going to finish breakfast and then we'll go visit you okay?" Sakura said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon honey. Bye girls!" Mrs. Haruno said.

"Bye Okaa-san" all 5 girls said out loud before Sakura hung up the phone. Sakura's mom was like a mother for all 5 of them and they usually called her that.

"Okay girls, let's hurry up so we can go discuss this marriage." Sakura said as she started gobbling up some pancakes.

"Hai" they all said in unison as they also started eating.

_Time Skip_

Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and TenTen were currently walking to Sakura's mom's house. They were supposed to talk about the wedding arrangements, which to Sakura, was a bit too fast. I mean, she barely figured out she was getting married the day before, and they're already making arrangements?

Look at TenTen, she's got a few more months before her wedding and Sakura would be surprised if hers wasn't by the end of the month! Maybe it had to do with the fact that Itachi had to get married _now_ to take the role as the heir. Or maybe, it was just because Mikoto and her mom wanted grandchildren as soon as possible. Either way, Sakura now had no choice; she was going to get married like it or not.

A few more minutes of walking, and all of them reach Mrs. Haruno's house. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently for her to open the door. As soon as the door did open, they were all enveloped in a big hug.

"Oh I'm glad you guys came quickly! I really want to make the wedding arrangements as soon as possible!" Mrs. Haruno said as she quickly pulled the girls inside.

"Now sit down, Mikoto is coming over in a few minutes to discuss this with us too." Mrs. Haruno said as all the girls sat down.

"Shouldn't Itachi be coming too, I mean, it is _our_ wedding. Wouldn't he want to have a choice in the wedding arrangements?" Sakura said.

"Of course, but Mikoto is… oh how can I put it, _representing_ Itachi. She is his mother so she knows everything Itachi likes and dislikes so we'll be fine. Plus, Itachi is a busy man, I don't think he has enough time to talk right now. Especially now since he is getting ready to become the heir of the clan." Mrs. Haruno explained.

"I see, but Itachi will have a say in the arrangements right? I don't want to have the only say in it." Sakura said.

"Oh you won't be the only one, all of us, including Mikoto-san will also have a say in it." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"Gee, that makes me feel a lot better." Sakura said sarcastically as she sweat dropped.

"Would you girls like anything to drink? Mikoto will arrive anytime now." Mrs. Haruno said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Tea please." All 5 girls said in unison.

As soon as Mrs. Haruno set the tea down, the doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Mrs. Haruno said with a squeal as she hurried to the door.

"Mikoto!"

"Yuri!" **(A/N: made up the name! go alone with it xD)**

"I'm so glad you're here! We can finally discuss about the wedding and our soon-to-be grandchildren!" Yuri said as she grabbed Mikoto's hands and jumped up and down.

"I know! I hope it's a boy first!" Mikoto said happily.

"Oh I know! We should name him Yuuki!" Yuri said.

"Sorry girls, but that name's taken!" Ino protested.

"Well, wouldn't it be Itachi and myself who choose the name? It would be _our _child after all." Sakura said.

"Okay, what is your idea?" Mikoto asked as she and Yuri momentarily stopped jumping up and down.

"Well, last night the girls and I were talking about some names… and I liked Daisuke." Sakura said.

"Daisuke…." Yuri said slowly to herself. She then looked at Mikoto, and Mikoto looked at Yuri as if reading each other's minds.

"We love it!" They both said in unison.

"All 5 girls sweat dropped at the adult woman standing before them acting like complete children.

"How about we discuss the wedding arrangements before we discuss about children?" Temari suggested.

"I mean, first comes marriage, then comes the babies." Hinata agreed even though in TenTen's case, it was the other way around because, the baby appeared first before the marriage thing arose.

"I guess you're right," Mikoto said as she stared at Yuri, and then at Sakura. "so, let's begin!"

Mikoto and Yuri sat down on the couch and then they began talking.

"So you know who will be your brides maids right?"

"Ino, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen of course! I wouldn't pick anyone else!" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Hinata, Ino, Temari, and TenTen.

"Okay, we have that settled, what's next?" TenTen asked.

"What about the wedding theme? You know, all weddings have themes like the all-white theme, or something like that." Temari said.

"Well, I think traditional is best. I don't think Itachi wants anything too…" Mikoto started.

"Extravagant?" Sakura finished.

"Ahh exactly!"

"So you mean, traditional as in kimonos and all that mess?" Ino asked and Mikoto nodded.

"Aww, but that's so boring."

"It might be so, but Itachi has to have it traditional, after the wedding in that very same place you," Mikoto said while pointing at Sakura, "and him will have to take an oath promising you will be good clan leaders. It is tradition for the male to wear a plain kimono with the Uchiha Clan symbol and colors. I remember the day I took the oath with Fugaku." Mikoto said.

"Meaning… the theme is already chosen?" Hinata said.

"It seems so my dear." Mrs. Haruno said while sipping her tea.

"What about Sakura's kimono, will that have to be Uchiha colors?"

"No, she may choose to her heart's content." Mikoto said.

"Good! I always promised myself I would go and buy Sakura the prettiest kimono we could find for her wedding." Ino said proudly.

"Well then what else is there to plan?" Temari asked.

"Well let's see, we have location, date, time, invitations, flowers, dress, food, decorations…" Mrs. Haruno started as she counted each off with her fingers.

"So pretty much… about everything else?" Temari asked in devastation. Temari would not be someone you would call very 'patient'. But, being with Shikamaru made her at least a bit more patient.

"This is going to be a long day…" all 5 girls said in their mind in horror.

"But, we do not have to do it all today, we can have about 1 week." Mikoto assured them.

All 5 of them mentally sighed; they did not want to be cooped up in here all day planning a wedding; they wanted to be free from all of that for a while.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was currently walking back to his room after a long day of going over procedures. He had to learn how to say the oath for the clan, and had to listen to his father make a very big list of things that had to follow as the clan heir. 179 rules there were… and Itachi had to memorize all of them before the wedding ceremony, and clan ceremony.

Not only was that spinning through his mind, but the wedding was also making him nervous. I mean, he was getting married! Who would have thought that he was with a girl for _3 days _and he was already getting married!

He wondered if Sakura was having on okay time right now. He knew how his mother could get when it came to the topic of…

Grandchildren

Girlfriends/Fiancés

Shopping

Weddings

Itachi opened the door to his bedroom, went inside, and shut the door behind him. He then went to his bed and gracefully laid down on it. So many things were happening all at once it was kind of hard for him to realize he was about to get married. I mean, he knew Sakura for a long time, but he had barely felt all these different emotions for her a few days ago. And now he was supposed to get married to her? Shocking was it not?

Itachi thought about his Sakura. It gave him a warm feeling on the inside knowing she would become his in a matter of weeks. She would be his and only his, not that she already wasn't. He had claimed her as his, and everyone who was smart, would steer clear of anything other than 'friends'. But, she would officially become his after the wedding and clan ceremony.

That was another thing, becoming the clan leader. Sure he was strong, smart, and most likely could and would make a good leader, it was still sort of nerve-wrecking knowing that he would be the one making all the decisions for the clan.

How did he know he was doing the right thing? How did he know he could handle the pressure of being the clan leader? Sure he had seen his father do it all the time, but how did he know he would be able to be as good as his father?

All these things raised through his mind as he laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling. Most 22-year olds didn't have to deal with all this pressure.

Itachi was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. Itachi got up, and went to open the door. When he did, he saw his best friend Shisui (**sp?) **with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Itachi how's it going?" Shisui asked.

"Hn"

"I see, so you're nervous?" Shisui said. Even if Itachi had only replied with a 'hn', he could tell since, he had been Itachi's best friend for well over 10 years now.

Itachi gave him a small glare. Shisui was one of the few people that could look past his stoic-self and see his true intentions and feelings.

"Would some training help you get rid of all that you're building up? Maybe releasing some of that stress will do you some good. Plus, with you being distracted a bit maybe I can finally beat you for once." Shisui said suggestively.

Itachi smirked. Shisui always wanted to fight with Itachi. Even if he was 3 years older than he was, he could never beat Itachi in a battle.

"You're on." Itachi quickly commented as he walked out the door leaving Shisui with that goofy grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He said as he caught up to Itachi. "So, I hear you are marrying Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the fifth." Shisui started.

"Hn"

"Seems fitting, good kunoichi she is. You think she can beat you up? You know, with the inhuman strength?" he said teasingly.

Itachi quickly glared at him "Itachi Uchiha does not get beat up. That is your role." He said.

"So you're saying she's not stronger than you?"

"Hn"

"Are you sure about that? I've heard many rumors about her. She has surpassed our current Hokage Itachi come on. Maybe even stronger than Sasuke, or me even." Shisui said.

"I'm sure she is"

"Oh come on, I am about 7 years older than her Itachi! You have to admit that's amazing. Even at age 13 she could have beat up a middle-aged man only using her fists."

"I admit she is, stronger than most would consider average, but she is by no means stronger than me, I assure you." Itachi said. He was sure of it, hell, Sakura was very strong, but Itachi was just stronger than she was.

"Well, the day she is in labor will be the day you break a few bones." Shisui said.

Itachi lifted a delicate eyebrow as if questioning him.

"Oh, you will definitely find out" Shisui said with an evil glint on his eyes.

**Time Skip**

They soon reached the Uchiha's private training grounds and started training. It went on for about an hour, until Shisui had once again, finally given up.

Itachi gracefully sat on the grass, while Shisui through himself on it in exhaustion.

"I guess it's another point for you. What's the score anyway?" Shisui asked.

"That puts me at 1,689 while you are still stuck at 0." Itachi said with a smirk grazing his features.

"I wonder if I'll only be able to beat you in my dreams." Shisui commented with a sigh.

"Not even there." Itachi said as he laid down on the grass with his arms behind his head.

Shisui laughed as Itachi gave a small smile. "So, are you excited? About the wedding, clan ceremony, and all?"

"Hn"

"Must be hard on you huh Itachi? You don't have to worry about it though, I'm sure you'll make a great leader… oh I forgot to mention husband and father too." Shisui said as he gazed at Itachi, and then stared at the sky.

"…I hope so." Itachi murmured to himself even though Shisui heard him. They both stared at the sky until they felt someone approach them. Shisui smirked, while Itachi stayed calm, cool, and collected.

"I think it's finally time I meet your bride-to-be Itachi." Shisui said as he schemed something in his mind.

"Hn"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back with Sakura**

"I guess that's enough for today girls" Mikoto said as she gave them all a big hug.

"That was tiresome work. I need to go make sure Shikamaru doesn't spend his whole day staring at the clouds." Temari said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I need to plan my own wedding arrangements too, I have to go soon." TenTen said sadly.

"I'm going with TenTen since my mom is helping TenTen, and she asked me to help as well." Hinata said.

"I'm going on a date with Kiba." Ino said as she sipped some tea.

"I guess we all have plans of our own." Sakura said with a sigh.

"What were you planning to do?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I wanted to swing by the Uchiha compound and see if Itachi was there or not." Sakura said.

"Oh I'm sure he's free right now, why don't you accompany me there Sakura-chan?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely! We'll see you guys later, Mrs. Haruno, Mikoto-san, Sakura. They all said as they gave all 3 of them a hug, and left for their own destinations.

"Shall we go Mikoto?" Sakura asked.

"Ahh yes, well, it's been fun Yuri, I'll see you tomorrow in the market?"

"Ah yes, you can count on that. I'll see you later Sakura honey." Yuri said as she gave Mikoto and Sakura a hug.

"Bye Oka-san, I'll see you later." Sakura said as she returned the hug, and left out the door with Mikoto by her side.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay! Another chapter done! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!!**

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided I would make the introduction of Shisui and Sakura in the next chapter because I decided to add a twist in the story :D… it involves one of Itachi's **_**female**_** cousins and it involves some rivalry… can you guess? xD**

**I am sorry for not updating in so long! But I am finally done with my tests and am ready to get started writing again :D**

**The next chapters I am going to start writing up are in my stories 'Why Us' and 'Her Love' since I updated both of them at the same time last time. So, I am going to try to do the same this time :D**

**I am also going to try to finish a chapter on a new story I am trying to make… I posted the summary in my other story 'Sakura's New Past'… if you have not seen the summary because you do not read that story, I'll post it now!**

**Full Summary: Sakura is an ordinary girl living an ordinary life but always felt like something was missing. But what happens when people start appearing and tell her she is not in the right world and she has powers beyond imagination? She goes with them and finds her true happiness. But will locked up memories destroy her happiness once she arrives? Who is the one to destroy her happiness and why is he doing it? Will her happiness last with the person she loves, or will her power be too much to handle?**

**If you think the summary is good and the story sounds interesting, please tell me and maybe I will decide to post it up :o…**

**Anyway…**

…

…

…

**Next Chapter: Shisui and Unwanted Rivalry**

**Update Time: 1-2 weeks… the usual**

**Story preview! (this is a short part that will be included in the story! It might come out different in the next chapter because I change it some though! I decided to do this so you have an idea of what the next chapter might be about. I plan to do this on every chapter coming up next but might not if I don't have any idea for the next chapter.)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Who are you?" Karin asked as she looked at Sakura up and down in disgust._

"_I am Sakura Haruno… Itachi's __**fiancé. **__The question is, who are you? Sakura said with an evil aura surrounding her. She had only met Karin a few minutes ago and she already wanted to punch her in the face with a chakra-laced fist._

"_You've got to be kidding me… Itachi would never pick someone as ugly as you as his fiancé, much less his future wife." Karin said as she tried to intimidate Sakura by throwing nasty comments at her._

"_You should be talking. Have you looked in the mirror lately, anyone to go out with you must seriously be blind." Sakura said as she glared an Itachi-approved glare at the ugly __**thing **__currently____in front of her._

_Karin gasped in shock in an oh-no-you-didn't manner._

"_You know, if Itachi-kun had not found anyone else to marry, I would be the one standing in your place. Too bad you won't be his fiancé for too long." Karin said before Itachi and Shisui started walking up to them._

"_Hi Itachi-kun! Hi Shisui-kun!" Karin said as she ran up to the approaching Uchihas', hugged Shisui, and then hugged Itachi. She made Itachi's hug extra longer and stared at Sakura as if saying 'bring it on bitch'_

'_I see how it is… let the game begin Karin' Sakura thought as she walked up to them._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! There it is! I decided to make it Karin because she was a fan-girl of Sasuke when Sakura liked him, so now, she is a fan-girl of Itachi since Sakura likes Itachi :D Sakura now has to fight for his man xD. I'm so evil aren't I? :D anyway!!**

**Also, I realized this story only had 6 chapters and it was already coming to an end… so I decided, I might as well make it a few chapters longer by adding in some rivalry… I think it will be funnier this way… am I right? xD**

**Okay…. I said about everything I needed to say… so now you just gotta review…**

**Please include in the review….**

**What you thought about this chapter**

**What you thought about the new story summary**

**What you thought about the preview**

**What else you think I can put in the next chapter**

**And anything else you may want to add in**

**That is all review please!**

**-Marzy-chan**


	7. Shisui and Some Unwanted Rivalry

**Hello! Marzy-chan here with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will (sadly :( )**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Shall we go Mikoto?" Sakura asked._

"_Ahh yes, well, it's been fun Yuri, I'll see you tomorrow in the market?"_

"_Ah yes, you can count on that. I'll see you later Sakura honey." Yuri said as she gave Mikoto and Sakura a hug._

"_Bye Oka-san, I'll see you later." Sakura said as she returned the hug, and left out the door with Mikoto by her side._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Shisui and some Unwanted Rivalry**

Sakura and Mikoto were currently making their way through the Uchiha Compound until they heard a loud screech coming from the distance.

"Mikoto-san!"

Sakura and Mikoto turned around and saw a girl with black hair, and glasses. She wore some short shorts, and a jacket which was only zipped up from her belly button, and up. Sakura's first guess was…

'_Tramp' _she thought disgustingly

"Who is that Mikoto? I haven't seen her before…" Sakura asked in curiosity as she stared at the girl _cough tramp_ coming their way.

"Oh, that is Karin Uchiha. Such a nice girl she is. She used to be infatuated with Itachi as a young girl." Mikoto explained as she waved at Karin.

"Used to?" Sakura asked as she raised a delicate eyebrow in curiosity. She happened to know most of the female population had a crush on Itachi, and those who did, never really got over it unless Itachi had turned ugly for whatever reason which was _never _bound to happen anytime soon.

"Oh I must admit she still finds him quite attractive, but Itachi refused to ever see her more that what she really was, which, was nothing more than a cousin." Mikoto said before Karin came in hearing range. Sakura sent a quick glare at Karin, she was definitely a fan girl. And by the looks of it, a very devoted one at that.

Her appearance and that small description said it all. She acted kind and caring near adults, and Itachi. When not, Sakura's guess in 'tramp' was as close as she could get. Besides slut, whore, and bitch that is.

"Hello Mikoto-san, it's nice to see you again." Karin said as she gave Mikoto a hug and spared a glance at Sakura.

"How have you been sweetie? What can I do for you?" Mikoto asked.

"I was actually hoping to see if you knew the whereabouts of Itachi? I wanted to pay him a quick visit." she said with the most innocent voice she could pull off, which wasn't really innocent but Mikoto seemed to fall for it. Sakura glared daggers at Karin even though she did not know it since, she was blocking Sakura out completely.

"Why I haven't, but I'm sure he's in the training grounds somewhere with Shisui, they're there most of the time anyway. Have you heard the news though?" Mikoto said cheerily.

"About what?" Karin asked cluelessly.

"Itachi's getting married!" Mikoto said gleefully.

At this comment Karin almost dropped dead, whether it was from excitement or anger, Sakura did not know but Sakura mentally laughed at Karin's face. She looked like a fish out of water.

'_You tell her Mikoto. Burn bitch burn!' _she thought.

"You mean he's going to marry…" she said for a second thinking maybe… just _maybe._

"He's marrying the sweetest girl! It's a Haruno." Mikoto explained.

Once again, Karin almost dropped dead as her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Wait, what? How? I… I thought I was to…?" Karin asked confused and disappointed. She was so pissed off right now, but she could not go kicking, screaming, and cursing like she oh so wanted to right this second when Mikoto was around. Maybe when she left and was not in seeing, or hearing distance. Yeah, that was when she could get all bitchy and scream her head off.

"No, he found someone at the last minute! I am so happy for him. But hey, if you're looking for Itachi, why don't you accompany Sakura here over there. I'm sure you guys would get along just fine!" Mikoto said.

"_Who's Sakura?"_ Karin thought cluelessly.

"Sure, I would be more than happy to." Mikoto-san." Karin said.

"Well I'll leave you two here then. I have to go and cook dinner." Mikoto said as she waved, and went towards her house. As soon as Mikoto could no longer be seen. The inner Karin was unleashed and she started fuming. She kicked a can a few hundred times before she cooled down and started walking towards Itachi.

'_Psycho bitch….' _Sakura thought as she stared at the crazy Karin.

Karin started walking, or more like jumping gracefully towards the Uchiha training grounds with such glee, she seemed to almost be bouncing more and more with each and every step she took. Soon, Itachi and a person Sakura did not know were able to be spotted. Sakura didn't exactly know why Karin was so happy. Shouldn't she still be pissed off that _Sakura, _not her, would be marrying Itachi?

"Finally! Now I can go chase after my Itachi-kun!" Karin thought outwardly to herself gleefully. But that was when she _finally _noticed the person standing beside her who was just glaring at her.

"Who are you?" Karin asked as she looked at Sakura up and down in disgust.

"I am Sakura Haruno, the girl Mikoto was talking about…" Sakura said hoping Karin could figure it out through that small head of hers. But unfortunately for her, Karin stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Itachi's **fiancé.** The question is, who are you and who do you think you are trying to take Itachi from me? Sakura said with an evil aura surrounding her. She had only met Karin a few minutes ago and she already wanted to punch her in the face with a chakra-laced fist.

"You've got to be kidding me… Itachi would never pick someone as ugly as you as his fiancé, much less his future wife. Unless, it was all an act to begin with." Karin said as she tried to intimidate Sakura by throwing nasty comments at her.

"You should be talking. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Anyone to go out with you must seriously be blind or just have no taste in women, oh I'm sorry did I offend you? I meant men." Sakura said as she glared an Itachi-approved glare at the ugly **thing **currently in front of her.

Karin gasped in shock in an oh-no-you-didn't manner. She stayed behind for a few minutes trying to come up with something to say back to Sakura. Once she did, she ran and caught up with Sakura.

"You know, if Itachi-kun had not found anyone else to marry, I would be the one standing in your place. I would be a much better wife; prettier too. Too bad you won't be his fiancé for too long." Karin said sympathetically and evilly before Itachi and Shisui started walking up to them.

"Hi Itachi-kun! Hi Shisui-kun!" Karin said as she ran up to the approaching Uchihas', hugged Shisui, and then hugged Itachi. She made Itachi's hug extra long and stared at Sakura as if saying 'bring it on bitch'

'_I see how it is… let the game begin Karin'_ Sakura thought as she walked up to them.

"Hi Itachi." Sakura said before she and Itachi got in a lip-lock with each other. Sakura could clearly see Karin glaring from the corner of her eyes, and, she was evilly smirking inside of her head. She deserved it. You don't go up to somebody's _man _and try to steal them from the girl. Not unless that is, you wanted an all out war not only involving themselves, but their best friends too. Because it was obvious. If Sakura was in war with someone, then for sure Ino was. And Ino, would obviously bring Temari, TenTen, and Hinata along with her. They truly had not had a good fight since last year when some girl thought she could steal Temari's lazy ass from her. Boy was she mistaken.

Itachi was a bit shocked that Sakura had actually decided to make out with him in front of people, but did not question it sense, he was enjoying it. The lip-lock lasted for several seconds until they had decided it was enough; specifically, Sakura. Though Itachi stubbornly refused to stop, he knew his limits and stopped before things could go any further than a kiss.

Shisui stared up and down at Sakura as if testing to see just how beautiful she was. It sort of made Itachi angry since, this was his _best friend _checking out his _girl friend._

"I don't believe we have had the chance to meet. I am Shisui Uchiha; Itachi's best friend. It is an honor to meet his beautiful fiancé." Shisui said as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you too. I presume you are Shisui correct? Itachi's best friend?" Sakura asked even though she already knew she was correct.

"Yes, I am. Now may I ask what brings you here on such a lovely day?" Shisui asked.

"Well, I was just tired of the wedding arrangements and I wanted to see how Itachi was doing." Sakura said cheerily.

"Oh I see. What about you Karin? You don't suppose you can stop this stupid little game of yours since Itachi is getting married soon do you?" Shisui said. He knew Karin had always been infatuated with Itachi; heck, everyone knew! And Shisui found it just wrong that she still thought Itachi would be hers in the end. Even when he was about to get married soon with someone who could possibly be the ove of his life because, let's face it, he never liked anyone and unless he was serious, he would not have chosen her as his bride-to-be. Also, Itachi had no interest in Karin whatsoever. Just looking at her could say it all.

Karin pouted. "I can't just pay my 2 wonderful cousins a visit?" Karin asked with a fake hurt expression.

"Not if you plan to flirt with Itachi the whole time you can't." Shisui said with a goofy grin.

Karin glared and quickly punched Shisui in the face which sent him flying a few feet away only to have him land on his feet gracefully with a glare. As soon as Karin punched him, she turned back into the 'sweet Karin' and showed a fake smile towards Itachi who only mentally rolled his eyes, and ignored her completely.

"So how have you been Itachi-kun?" Karin asked.

"Hn" Itachi said as he glared at Karin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karin asked with a fake pout.

"It means it was going great until you came along and ruined his day." Sakura said with a smile as she entwined her hand with Itachi's. All Itachi did was smirk and stare at the now angry Karin.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Karin asked as Shisui walked up to them.

"That really hurt Karin." He said as he rubbed his jaw.

Karin quickly glared at Shisui for interrupting her, and then faced Sakura once again.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you just ask him yourself?" Sakura asked as she faced Itachi.

"That's a great idea Sakura! Itachi-kun, who here is annoying you the m-" Karin started, but was cut off before she could even finish.

"You" Itachi said as he stared lazily at the field around him.

"Oh Itachi-kun! I'm hurt." Karin said as she started fake crying.

All 3 of them ignored her and walked off towards the training ground they came from.

"So how was your match with Itachi, Shisui?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Oh just great! The score now is… 1,689… to 0. I think I'm getting closer." He said jokingly as he looked down sheepishly as he cried anime tears. Sakura gave a small giggle. He sure reminded her of Naruto. Always getting beat by an Uchiha… and always so funny.

"I'm sure you'll catch up someday." Sakura said. Both Shisui and Itachi turned to face her and raised an eyebrow each. "Okay fine. I'm sure you'll most likely never catch up to him." Sakura admitted. Blame her when she tries to be nice. "But, I'm sure you'll _at least _be able to beat him a few times." She added.

"Yeah right! He'd have to be really out of it in order for that to happen." Shisui said. Soon enough, Karin caught up to them and squished herself in between Itachi and Shisui since she could clearly see if she tried to squish in between Sakura and Itachi, Sakura would really get pissed off.

Sakura glared at Karin and Karin returned the glare.

'_This girl is __**really **__asking for a broken rib.' _Sakura thought. She then thought what Ino would do to her if it was Kiba instead of Itachi.

'_She'd be asking for a broken face' _Sakura thought in humor.

"Karin, don't you have somewhere better to be?" Sakura asked.

"Not if Itachi-kun stays here." She said as she wrapped her arm around Itachi's arm. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was surprised she hadn't gotten beaten up yet.

'_Self control is key Sakura, self control is key' _she thought to herself over and over trying to **not **break her face off. But, we all know Sakura has a **very **bad temper, and it was not working so well.

"How were the arrangements Sakura?" Shisui asked as he changed the topic completely.

"Tiresome…" she said flatly.

Shisui laughed. "I'm sure it's not that much work compared to what Itachi has to do. Sakura raised on eyebrow.

"You have no idea how many things exactly you need to plan. Guests, flowers, food, theme, dress, location, date…" Sakura said as she rambled on and on.

"I have to memorize 179 rules by the wedding date, practice my vows, _and _the Oath for the heir of the Clan." Itachi muttered as his eye twitched slightly as he remembered how long the scroll his father handed to him was. There itself was the 179 rules, and the oath was pretty long too.

"At least you don't have to deal with the arrangements, _**2**__** squealing **__mothers, __**and **_knowing that you must get pregnant soon. No thanks to my mother and yours as well." Sakura said.

"Oooh, I think she got you there Itachi." Shisui said. Sakura smiled a triumphant smile while Itachi scowled just the slightest.

"I've been having to deal with my squealing mother every night for the past 20 years of my life. And, I will also have to run the whole clan." Itachi said as he tried to top Sakura. "As for the pregnancy, I don't really mind. After all, I do love children." He added with a smirk.

Sakura blushed a deep red. She knew he was only trying to get to her and sadly, it was working. Sakura thought deep and hard, thinking of something else she could add on to the list.

Itachi finally knew he was victorious when he saw a frown on Sakura's face. He smirked in triumph after all, his Uchiha pride would never let him lose.

"Whatever! What do you think Shisui?" Sakura asked hoping he would take her side. All eyes suddenly turned to Shisui and he found himself fearing for his life.

"I think Itachi-kun has the hardest job!" Karin said. Of course, she would always choose Itachi's side no matter what.

Shisui gulped. Karin, was not very scary, but her nails were sharp. Now, it was down to this. Itachi, and Sakura. Itachi, well, he already knew him and knowing him, meant he knew just how dangerous he was.

And now, Sakura. She had built a pretty big reputation not only in Konoha, but in several neighboring villages as well. She was mostly known for her incredible medic skills, her ferocious strength, her incredible temper. It even rivaled Tsunade's temper. Now he thought, who's punch would hurt the most, Itachi's, or Sakura's?" Sakura won that point right off the bat.

Who was his closest friend, and who was he most loyal to? Itachi won that point quite easily. After all, he had barely met Sakura while he had known Itachi for well over 10 years now.

Who's job was actually the hardest? To Shisui, it seemed about tied so he gave them both a point each.

Now they were both tied, the one who won the last question won it all.

Who did he want to see victorious, and who did he want to see lose. This question, had taking him a while, even though the answer was quite obvious. He would like to see Itachi lost since, he always beat him at everything.

"I will have to go with… Sakura." Shisui said. Sakura jumped in glee while both Karin and Itachi glared.

"Ha! I beat you!" Sakura sad childishly. Itachi glare at her but as soon as he laid his eyes on her, he felt as if he couldn't. His eyes softened immediately and they were replaced with a look of happiness and compassion.

'_She really is something…' _Itachi thought as he stared at his girl. She was different from all the others. She was… special. And she would always remain special to him.

Karin saw the way Itachi was looking at Sakura, it was a look filled with care and it infuriated Karin. Why couldn't he look at her with those eyes? Karin glare at Sakura. What could she have that she didn't? Maybe kindness and compassion? Nah, it couldn't be.

A few more minutes of the 3 talking, and yes 3, meaning Karin was left out, Karin decided to leave. No one was paying any attention to her and her plans of flirting with Itachi had gone down the drain before she could even do anything about it. Most would advise her to let Itachi go and move on, but Karin was a very stubborn girl. Who knew the depths Karin was willing to go to just to have Itachi.

"As I was saying, then Naruto finally realized he had no pants on so he rushed back in his room and it took us a while before he actually came back out again. He was so embarrassed!" Sakura said before she started giggling. Shisui laughed and Itachi smirked. Itachi had only seen Naruto a few times, and from those few he could have concluded that he was a total goof who messed up many times, this, would be an example of one.

Sakura was explaining how they were on a mission once and they were at a hotel. She had knocked on his door loudly for him to come out and threatened to punch him through a wall. This comment, had made Naruto jump to his feet and run out the door. Everyone near him, including people he did not know, were looking at him strangely and he did not know why. Soon enough, he found out he was only wearing his orange boxers with ramen bowls on them and he quickly ran inside to change.

"This Naruto surely is an idiot!" Shisui said.

"Yes he is, but he's a good friend." Sakura said as she started thinking about all the times Naruto was there for her. Sakura was about to say something else but something caught her eye. The **'thing' **was not currently glaring at her with killing intent. "Hey, where's Karin?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

Both Uchihas raise their eyebrows and looked at the spot in between them questioningly. Soon enough, they also found a missing Karin.

"Who knows, who cares." Shisui said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sakura giggled while Itachi mentally thanked Kami for making her disappear. His prayer had been answered!

The three of them talked for a little while longer until Sakura realized, it was probably time for dinner.

"Why don't we go eat? I'm sure Mikoto will be expecting us." Sakura said. Both Uchihas nodded and soon to be, all 3 Uchiha's walked towards Itachi's house.

_Time Skip_

"We're back!" Sakura said a bit loudly so Mikoto would know they were back. Soon enough, Mikoto's head popped out of the window and stared at the 3 figures.

"Welcome back dears. Say, where's Karin?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, she had… somewhere to be so she left about an hour ago or so." Sakura explained.

"Oh what a shame. Sakura, can you help me set the table so we can all eat?" Mikoto asked. Sakura nodded and got right down to business while the 2 boys sat in the table and got ready to eat.

As soon as Sakura was done with setting the table, Fugaku walked in.

"Good afternoon Fugaku-san." Sakura said politely.

Fugaku nodded her way. "Good afternoon Sakura-san." He said.

"Just Sakura is fine." She explained. Fugaku nodded once more before taking a seat next to Shisui, who was next to Itachi.

"Will Sasuke be joining us today?" Sakura asked Mikoto.

"I believe he will be out with Naruto today so no." Mikoto explained.

Sakura nodded and then helped Mikoto put the food on the table.

"Itadakimasu" they all said in unison before they started eating. Sakura had sat down next to Itachi, while Mikoto was beside her on the other side.

There was a moments silence before conversations started.

"How are the arrangements coming alone?" Fugaku asked as he stared at Sakura and Mikoto.

"Just great!" Mikoto said gleefully.

"There's still a lot of work to be one, but everything's going good so far." Sakura explained before she took a bite of her onigiri.

"What have you guys gotten done so far?" Shisui asked.

"The location has already been decided since, it will all take place here." Sakura explained.

"We have the theme, and the guests done as well. We started decorations, but we will finish it tomorrow." Mikoto added.

"By the way Itachi, we need your best men." Sakura explained. Itachi nodded and answered shortly after.

"Shisui, Kakashi, and Sasuke." Itachi explained. "And yours?" Itachi asked even though he already had a guess.

"Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari of course." Sakura said.

"Have you heard as well? TenTen is getting married." Mikoto added.

"To who?" Fugaku asked.

"Neji Hyuuga" Mikoto explained.

"Which would mean Neji would become heir to the clan as well correct?" Fugaku said.

Sakura nodded. "Me and TenTen have similar cases… except one…" Sakura explained.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What's the one?" he asked.

"She's pregnant" Sakura explained.

Shisui, Fugaku, and Itachi nodded while Mikoto sighed sadly.

"I want grandchildren soon…" Mikoto said. Itachi smirked as he remembered earlier and Sakura blushed a deep red as she sank into her seat a bit.

"I don't think that will be a problem kaa-san…" Itachi explained as he squeezed Sakura's hand under the table teasingly. Sakura blushed even more.

'_Damn him…' _Sakura thought. He was making her look like a fool while they were eating. She could feel the heat radiating off of her face and she could tell that everyone could definitely see it let alone feel it.

Mikoto giggled. They sure were quite a couple.

"How many should I be expecting shall I ask?" Fugaku said.

Just great… add wood to the fire. He was just making things worse. By asking this question, he had indeed, just dug Sakura's grave for her. Sakura sunk back on her chair a bit more. Things were getting very awkward if you ask her. And yes indeed, it was only going to get worse as they conversation unraveled.

"How many did you say you wanted kaa-san?" Itachi asked he stared from Fugaku, to Mikoto.

"Thirty?" Mikoto said. Sakura stared at her, almost glaring.

"Fine fine, but is 5 too many?" Mikoto asked. She herself only had 2 much to her dismay. She just loved children though.

Sakura pondered for a minute. Any less and Mikoto would refuse. Any higher, and she would just go crazy.

"5 is… doable…" Sakura said with a non-victorious sigh. Itachi was getting her into such a mess without even answering the questions he was given. Instead, he gave them to the people who would give the most ridiculous answers, example, Mikoto. 30? What is she crazy?! Itachi that damn bastard. Smart little devil he was. Itachi smirked in victory for what could have been the fiftieth time that day.

'_Mark my words Uchiha, one of these days, it will be me on top' _Sakura though as she gave Itachi a glare which, only made his smirk grow even wider. Did… did he find her torture…… _amusing? _That right there, would just be plain cruel.

"Yay!" Mikoto said with glee.

"Yay indeed kaa-san" Itachi added.

'_At least 2 people are happy about this news. Me not being one of them…' _ Sakura thought with a sigh as she stood up straight and ate her food.

"Well isn't that exciting news?!" Shisui said.

'_Make that 3' _Sakura corrected herself.

"Quite exciting" Fugaku added.

Sakura's soul came out of her body.

'_Am I the only one who is unhappy about this?!!' _Sakura yelled inside her head. If she still had her inner, _she _would even be happy about. Heck, she was usually happy about anything involving hot guys. And Itachi, was a very hot guy.

Sakura sighed, this was going to be a very long dinner.

_Time Skip_

Dinner was soon over and Sakura and Mikoto cleared the table. After that, Sakura had to go home and Itachi insisted he walk with her.

"You're so mean." Sakura stated as she walked out of the compound.

"How so?" he asked as an amused smirk appeared on his face.

"You know what you did." Sakura said as she sent him a quick glare. Itachi smirked. Oh how he loves teasing her. You can't really blame him, can you? "You knew exactly what you were doing didn't you? It's like you planned the whole thing." Sakura said as she stared at Itachi.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"I should have known better." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Hn" he said with a smirk.

Sakura sighed. She stared at him and she couldn't help but smile. Something about him just didn't let her stay mad at him for long. He was different than the others. And he'll always be special to her in his own way. Itachi then wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but she soon after relaxed under his touch.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

"It's fine" she replied.

There was a minutes silence until…

"…Does that mean you're okay with 5?" he asked.

_He just had to ruin it_

"Baka…" Sakura mumbled. Itachi raised an eyebrow. Why exactly was he dumb for asking a question? He didn't ask though because he knew, she wouldn't answer either way.

They soon reached her apartment where they stood there for a few minutes neither wanting to let go of each other.

"Good night Itachi-kun" she whispered.

"Hn" was all he said before he kissed her passionately. Sakura quickly complied when she felt Itachi begging for entrance and they each stood there until they ran out of breath. They each parted for air for a few seconds.

"5 it is then" Itachi mumbled before they started kissing again. It took Sakura a few seconds to finally comprehend what he said.

She parted their lips momentarily "Baka" she said before they continued with what they had begun with. Their lips parted one more time.

"Good night" Itachi said as he quickly kissed her on the forehead, and turned around to walk away.

"Fine" she quickly said as he stopped in his tracks and turned around. He raised his eyebrow for the hundredth time that day.

"5 it is then" she said with a smirk.

"Baka" he also said with a smirk as he turned back around and started walking towards the Uchiha compound.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and went inside closing the door behind her. She stood there once again and contemplated that days events. The morning was tiresome, the afternoon was annoying, and the night, just perfect.

Tiresome because of the wedding arrangements. Annoying because of Karin. And perfect? Just because…

Sakura took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her pajamas. She grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down as she stared at the moon in the sky. Things seemed to be going right in her life ever since she made one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Life seemed… good. Not just for herself, but for everyone. That is, besides Karin anyway

Sakura was getting married to the man of her dreams.

TenTen was currently pregnant and was also getting married to the man of her dreams.

Temari had a happy relationship with Shikamaru even though he was taking it slow… very slow.

Ino had not broken up with Kiba in a while because she thought he was cheating.

Hinata was currently in a happy relationship with Naruto and was overcoming her shyness with the help of him.

Sasuke… was going out with the girl of his dreams no thanks to the match making Itachi, himself, and his friends had done.

And now who is the mystery girl??

**End of Chapter!**

**Hehe finally done with the chapter! It's been about a month (if not longer) since I've updated aren't you excited! :o**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I think the final chapter of this story might be ch 8 or ch 9, it depends whether I do a time skip to the day of the wedding or I add a few more days of whatever!**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke's Mystery Girl Revealed!**

**Chapter Update: I think it will be in about a month since I will go on a trip and will have no internet access!!! D: Shame isn't it?**

**Anyway! The next chapter will be dedicated to Sasuke and his Mystery Girlfriend! Isn't that great? I've had a few reviewers ask who it was hehe xD**

**Now, I was thinking that I will actually make his girlfriend an oc! So… if your a girl… and you'd like to be his girlfriend, just tell me in the review! I will pick randomly so I'm sorry if you don't get the part D:**

**Okay skipping that… the next chapter will also have some tiny parts of a different pairing… it will be either NaruxHina, KibaxIno, TemaxShika, or, I will make the next chapter all sasuxoc and then make the next chapter after that one all 3 :o that sound good?**

**And after that comes the wedding! I don't think I'll add any more Karin just because I don't like writing about her :| hehe **

**Okay! I said about everything I needed to say so I would really appreciate it if you would totally review!**

**Remember, you can ask to be the gf of Sasuke!**

**And I would appreciate it if you told me what the next 2 chapters should be about**

**Ch 1: just sasu x oc and Ch2: all 3 pairings or…**

**Ch1: sasu x oc and one of the orig pairings and Ch2: Wedding!**

**Okay that is all review plz!**

**-Marzy-chan**


	8. Nijiko and Karin's Plan

**Hello everybody! Next chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy!**

**I just want to make a quick thank you for The Blood Thirsty Wolf!! She has given me this super awesome idea which, has now made my story 1 chapter longer!! How cool is that?? Anyway… it appears in this chapter, but takes place in the next!!**

**So again, thank you Blood Thirsty Wolf! The idea is hers, not mine :)**

**Oh and also, a thank you for CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL for volunteering to be Sasuke's girl friend! :) Her character, not mine :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sakura was getting married to the man of her dreams._

_TenTen was currently pregnant and was also getting married to the man of her dreams._

_Temari had a happy relationship with Shikamaru even though he was taking it slow… very slow._

_Ino had not broken up with Kiba in a while because she thought he was cheating._

_Hinata was currently in a happy relationship with Naruto and was overcoming her shyness with the help of him._

_Sasuke… was going out with the girl of his dreams no thanks to the match making Itachi, himself, and his friends had done._

_And now who is the mystery girl??_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: Nijiko and Karin's Plan**

Sakura woke up and gave a big yawn as she stretched. Another day, another beginning, another boring and exhausting day of wedding plans… that's what she thought anyway.

Sakura quickly locked herself in the bathroom as she showered, and brushed her teeth. When she came out she was all ready for the day. She walked out of her apartment and headed for her mother's house, where she would be expected since, they still had to finish planning out the wedding.

After a few hours of work, everything was done and Sakura found herself walking along the streets of Konoha aimlessly.

'_I wonder what Itachi's doing' _she thought. She past towards Ichiraku's ramen stand and heard Naruto's loud yelling followed by a timid Hinata's own calming voice. _'Another date' _Sakura thought with a sigh. She wondered when Naruto would finally find it in himself to propose to Hinata. She then made a mental note to help out with that whenever she had the chance.

She passed a bridge and found Sasuke waiting there as he stared at the water beneath him. "Hey Sasuke" she called out as she walked towards him.

"Sakura" he replied as he looked up from the water, nodded at her, and stared back down at his reflection.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Sakura asked walking and stopping right next to him.

"Waiting for someone is all" Sasuke replied not looking up... he could see her reflection already; that was more than enough for him.

"I see" Sakura said as she thought for a few minutes. Sasuke never waited for anyone… unless… "Who are you waiting for Sasuke?" Sakura asked now intrigued.

"N-No one special" he said a bit suddenly.

"Oh I see, I guess I'll be going then." she said as she started turning around and leaving. "Oh, and by the way, say hello to your girlfriend for me." she said with a dismissing wave as she peeked past her shoulder with one eye open waiting for his reactioin.

Sasuke gave a tiny blush as he quickly turned to stare at her. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You never wait for anyone without becoming impatient. Plus, you stuttered and blushed. That had confirmed my thoughts." She explained. Sasuke nodded in understanding even though he was a bit ashamed he let his emotions out so easily.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she said teasingly.

"Her name's Nijiko" he confessed after some thought. Sakura was what you could call, a gossip girl… the news would spread fast… it would go to all her best friends, including Ino. And let's just say, Ino was the person who supplied all the juicy news about 'who cheated on who', 'who broke up with who', 'who's going out with who', and anything near those terms. She was the teenager's personal news paper with all the details about the taken, and available men out there.

"Oh, so she wasn't just some made up excuse to get me and Itachi together. So you really _do _like someone." Sakura said teasingly once again. She really couldn't help it. It wasn't often you could tease an Uchiha after all.

Sasuke glared. "If I ever help Itachi, it means I have benefits in it as well." He explained. "Besides, everything seemed to have worked out fine, didn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, that's why I have to get pregnant soon." Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's perfect" Sasuke said with a shrug. "And you can't say you won't love living with Itachi. Plus, you love kids." Sasuke said.

"I never said I wouldn't love it," she paused as she glared at Sasuke momentarily, "but getting pregnant… is not something I'm so excited about myself." She stated. "How would you like it if you had to get Nijiko-san pregnant?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked and parted his lips to speak. "Never mind, don't answer that" Sakura cut off as she lifted a hand telling him to stop and to not speak.

"Boys and their damn sick minds." She muttered to herself as she glared at the water underneath her. They might not like each other very well, but Itachi and Sasuke had something in common.

"I heard that" he stated.

"Good…"

"Hn" There was silence until they heard someone walking up behind them.

"Sasuke-kun" she said calmly with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ahh, so she finally arrives." Sakura said to herself with a sly smile.

Sasuke turned around to meet his… girlfriend. "Nijiko, good to see you again." He said as he hugged her and laid a simple kiss on her cheek.

Nijiko giggled softly and stared at Sakura in curiosity. Sakura quickly snapped from her thoughts. "Hello Nijiko-san, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to _finally _meet you." She said as she shook hands with Nijiko. Sakura examined Nijiko.

She had beautiful blue eyes and short brown hair that went a bit past her neck, but a bit above her shoulders. She had bangs that almost met her eyes but her beautiful orbs still showed brightly.

"Oh I have h-heard a lot about you S-Sakura-san. You're Sasuke-kun's t-teammate and Tsunade-sama's a-apprentice as well, c-correct? And s-simply Nijiko would be j-just fine." she stated calmly.

"Then Sakura would be just fine as well Nijiko. And yes, I am teammates with Sasuke and apprenticed to Tsunade-shishou" she said.

"How exactly… did you 2 meet, may I ask?" Sakura said. Nijiko parted her lips to speak as a blush crept up on her face, but Sasuke spoke up before her. Sakura found this a bit suspicious but dismissed it nevertheless.

"I was heading back from a solo mission…" Sasuke started.

"At the same time, I was too… I was hoping on the trees…" Nijiko started with a sheepish blush on her face. There was silence in which neither spoke.

"And then?" Sakura asked gesturing them to continue their story.

"I accidently stepped on a mossy tree stump and… slipped…" Nijiko said as her blushed deepened and she looked down in embarrassment.

'_She definitely seems shy. She kind of reminds me of Hinata' _Sakura thought as she stared at Nijiko's blushing face, and compared it with Hinata's own face. They were almost identical except for the fact that Nijiko blushed a bit less, and that Hinata hadn't blushed like that in a while.

"And she fell on me" Sasuke said recalling the event. It brought a smirk on his face when he recalled himself looking up, and finding his face looking at a very shocked, and embarrassed one before she landed on him while their lips, accidently met. He decided he would skip that part because Sakura would make a big deal about it. He knew his teammate after all.

"We started talking as we walked back to Konoha and found we had a lot in common." Nijiko said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"We both dislike our older brothers." They both stated in unison. Sakura laughed.

"I don't hate my brothers, but they make my life a living hell most of the time" Nijiko said darkly as her faced seemed to get a tad bit demonic and evil.

"While Itachi, makes my life a living hell _all _the time unless there's something in it for him." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed some more.

"By the way Sasuke, have you thought about introducing Nijiko to Mikoto and Fugaku-san?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I had to do it with Itachi, you should do it as well." She said with a shrug and an evil smirk.

"Y-You mean… you and Itachi-san are…" Nijiko said.

"Actually no, we're not going out." Sakura said. Nijiko stared at her questioningly. "We're getting married" she said.

"B-But you're so young" Nijiko stated.

"I know" Sakura said as she nodded her head up and down in a bit of a pity as anime tears fell down her face.

Nijiko put her hand on Sakura's shoulder in a comforting and supporting manner. "If you truly love him, I'm sure everything will be alright Sakura."

"You would think, but sadly, there's more." Sakura said.

"More?" Nijiko repeated in a tiny bit of shock. Sakura sighed as she told her story once again.

"You're supposed to get pregnant?!" Nijiko repeated in shock none too quietly. Passer Byers stared at them awkwardly before tuning them out and continuing with their own business.

"Yes, and to top that off, this stupid bitch is trying to take my Itachi from me." Sakura said as she balled a dangerous fist of just thinking of Karin.

"You don' t mean Karin, do you?" Sasuke asked interrupting the girl-talk. Sakura nodded her head. "You should be careful. She'd do almost _anything _to have Itachi." Sasuke said.

"And I'd do anything to make sure that doesn't happen." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"I'm just saying, she once attacked a girl who started flirting with Itachi this one time." Sasuke said recalling the event. Karin wasn't that strong; but she had nails. Razor, sharp, nails just ready for the kill.

"I'm sure I could take her down easily. Besides, I'm ranked higher than ANBU. She might have nails, but I have fists." Sakura said as she lifted her fist up and showed an evil glint in her eyes.

"You do realize that Karin has back up too, right?" Sasuke asked.

"And who says I don't? I have Ino, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen." Sakura said.

"You can count me in too!" Nijiko said with a smile.

"See, and you can even add Nijiko!" Sakura said as she gave Nijiko a hug.

"Isn't Temari in Suna for a few days right now? And isn't Hinata on a mission and TenTen pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you know all of this?" Sakura asked with a scowl.

"Hinata told Naruto about Temari leaving and Naruto told me about Hinata going on a mission. And we all know TenTen's pregnant." Sasuke said.

"…3's enough!" Sakura complained. "By the way Nijiko, what rank exactly are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm jounin but I already tried out for ANBU a few weeks ago. I should get the results in soon." Nijiko explained.

"2 ANBU's and a very skilled Jounin isn't enough? Oh and by the way, Hinata's coming back tonight… and Temari is accompanying her! So ha!" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Do you know how many girls around our age are in the Uchiha Clan? Most have Karin's back because she would be what _you _would call…" Sasuke pondered for a moment.

"The bitchy leader?" Sakura suggested.

"Not quite the words I'm looking for…" Sasuke said.

"The head bitch in charge?" Nijiko suggested.

"That sums it up pretty damn good." Sasuke said.

"No matter! Changing the subject! I was heading to the compound… want to come Nijiko? I'm sure Mikoto would be ecstatic to know both her sons finally have girlfriends/fiancée's." Sakura said cheerfully. She was going to enjoy torturing Sasuke for the short time that she could. Being with Itachi was definitely rubbing off on her… if her evilness towards Sasuke wasn't proving it, then she didn't know what would…

"But…" Nijiko said with a blush. She was definitely nervous.

"Don't worry, Mikoto is great! You'll fit right in I assure you! Mikoto will _love _you!" Sakura said reassuringly. Nijiko fiddled with her fingers momentarily while Sasuke hoped she would decline. He really did not want to put up with his squealing mother right now. It was just going to give him an earache for the next 2 weeks… possibly 3.

"F-Fine" she said in defeat as she looked down. Sasuke frowned and Sakura smirked as she saw it from the corner of her eyes.

Sakura squealed excitedly. "I guess you won't be able to stop your squealing mother now Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Just don't bring up the topic of marriage, children, husbands, or anything anywhere near those terms okay Nijiko?" Sakura said. Nijiko looked at her questioningly. "Trust me, it'll just be torture for all of us Nijiko-chan."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say she has a dream of becoming a grandmother while still in her late 30's early 40's… and still plans on being alive when her great grandchildren are. Trust me, I know." Sakura said.

Nijiko nodded nervously. "Great let's go!" Sakura said. Sasuke grumbled in protest. His mom was too much to handle. He had actually felt bad for Sakura when he imagined what she had to go through. He would feel slightly bad for Itachi too, except he was enjoying every minute of it and had not had to listen to him mom squealing that much.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "You're doing it." She stated harshly.

"And what if I refuse?" he said.

"I don't know… but Itachi showed me your baby pictures… including _that one."_ Sakura said with an evil smirk on her face. She had won that battle. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in horror. How could he? He would leave himself a mental note later to plan revenge.

"What… baby… picture?" Nijiko asked.

"No baby picture. Now let's go. Can't leave Okaa-san waiting." He said as he quickly grabbed Nijiko's hand and dragged her to the compound, her feet being dragged the whole way there. Nijiko just let herself be dragged as she stared curiously at Sakura's evil smile. Being with Itachi, was definitely rubbing off on her. **Definitely**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mikoto?!" Sakura said loudly as she entered the compound, and went near the living room with Sasuke and Nijiko shortly behind.

"In the kitchen dear! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Mikoto said.

"Well, neither was I, but it seems I found someone… you might want to meet." Sakura said as she stared at the nervous Nijiko who was inhaling and exhaling like a fish out of water. She was really getting nervous.

"Who might that be Sakura?" Mikoto asked as she came out of the kitchen, and greeted Sakura. Mikoto stared behind Sakura, to see Sasuke… and… someone else. It took her exactly 10 seconds for her to figure this out. After all, they were holding hands.

"KYAAAAAAA!" she quickly screamed as she ran tackled a shocked Nijiko into a bear hug. At first, Nijiko thought Mikoto must have not liked her, since she screamed and all. And then the tackle… did she dislike her that much she wanted to kill her? She soon realized it was not a tackle, just a very ferocious and dangerous hug also known as the 'Mikoto Death Grip of Love'. Sakura had named it that because, it truly was a death grip… of love…

Sakura had already experienced it quite a few times. Like the first time she met Mikoto and she thought Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend, or when Mikoto finally realized Sakura was dating/marrying Itachi. And many more times in between. Such being when she got promoted to ANBU, or she had defeated Sasuke in training, or when she had saved Sasuke's life a few hundred times……

"You too Sasuke?!!" Mikoto said excitedly. Sasuke sighed and nodded as he put his hand in his hair and grabbed it. He was not getting a bit accustomed to Shikamaru's personality. "Oh, I have only dreamed of this day! Both of my sons finding girls! Come dear, sit!" Mikoto said as she dragged Nijiko to a couch and sat her down on it. Mikoto then hastily sat across her. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Name?"

"Nijiko"

"Age?"

"17"

"Birthday?"

"June 12"

Mikoto breathed in a few times before she continued and stared at the flustered girl. It was like she was being interrogated and she was close to hyperventilating.

"How did you meet Sasuke?"

"We were both coming back from a mission and I fell on him" she stated bluntly.

"Status"

"Umm, happily dating?" Nijiko said. What else could she mean by status?

Mikoto was about to finally stop, when she realized she was forgetting a very important question.

"Tea, or water?" she asked.

'_What type of question is that?' _Nijiko thought as she sweat dropped. "Tea"

Mikoto squealed as she once again, trapped Nijiko in her death grip. "Welcome to the family!" she said excitedly. Nijiko stayed still, still trying to process everything through her mind. Just by answering a few simple questions? What was she getting all worked up about anyway?

"I told you it wasn't so bad." Sakura whispered into Nijiko's ear. Nijiko nodded in understanding.

"Did this happen to you as well?" Nijiko whispered back.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm in Sasuke's team so I've met her long before me and Itachi. She always thought me and Sasuke would make a good couple. She got ecstatic when it was me and Itachi." Sakura whispered back. Nijiko 'ohed' in understanding.

"Enough with the whispering girls… how about we have a nice little cha-" Mikoto started but was cut off.

"Sorry okaa-san, but Nijiko and I are going somewhere… so… bye!" Sasuke said as he kissed his mother good bye on the cheek, grabbed Nijiko's hand, and… fled. Nijiko didn't even have time to react as Sasuke ran and dragged her alone like a little rag doll just blowing in the wind.

Sasuke stopped 5 minutes later when he knew she would not be able to catch up. Nijiko, after several moments of processing what had happened, looked at him curiously.

"I know my mom, she would have started talking about marriage, children, weddings, etc. Trust me, it's torture either way." Sasuke said with a sigh and a disapproving shake of his head.

Nijiko nodded as a slight blush appeared on her face. Children and marriages… with marriage came children… and to make children came… Sasuke saw this blush and smirked. "What are you thinking about you dirty little girl." Sasuke said teasingly.

Nijiko's whole face turned red as she turned around to hide. So much blood was going to her face she felt like she was about to pass out. Similar to the time Naruto had come face to face with Hinata, thinking it was actually Tsunade.

Nijiko felt her feet tremble slightly and before she knew it, Sasuke had wrapped his hands around her waist and his chin was now on her shoulder. "Calm down… it's not like we're going to do any of that any time soon..." He murmured.

Nijiko sighed slightly in relief. She had only been going out with Sasuke for about a week. It was _**way **_too soon for any of that.

"Unless you want to…" He said teasingly with yet another smirk as he trailed off.

Nijiko blush crazily once again. She knew he was teasing her, but she really couldn't help it now could she? Nijiko felt herself being spun around and before she knew it, she was face to face with Sasuke. She saw his face come closer and make contact with her forehead.

"How about we go eat now?" Sasuke said. Nijiko nodded slowly, still not quite able to get rid of the thoughts Sasuke had put in her head. Once again, Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her… this time, to a café looking place. It was obviously a restaurant because the smell of good food filled Nijiko's nose. It was mainly pasta… this must be an Italian restaurant. One of the only ones in Konoha.

"Do you two have reservations?" she heard a waitress nearby say. She stared at Sasuke for an answer.

Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha" was all he said.

The waitress nodded and led them to a booth near the back while showing Nijiko a hint of jealousy. It wasn't every day Sasuke Uchiha got a girl friend after all.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked as she handed them each a menu.

"I'll have some water." Sasuke said.

"Orange juice please" Nijiko said with a smile. The waitress nodded and left them alone to get their beverages.

They looked at their menus in silence for a few minutes. "So what did you think of kaa-san and Sakura?" he asked.

"Sakura seems really nice… I'm sure we'll be great friends soon. You okaa-san does too… also a bit..."

"odd?" Sasuke chimed in.

Nijiko nodded and continued. "when it comes to the topic of… those you listed earlier" Nijiko said. Sasuke sighed and nodded in agreement. Soon enough, the waitress came back with their drinks.

"What can I get you two today?"

"I'll have a chicken alfredo please" Nijiko said. The waitress then stared at Sasuke.

"I'll have the lasagna" he said. The waitress nodded as she wrote down everything.

"Thank you, and I'll be back shortly with your meals." She said as she took the menus', and left.

Nijiko looked around. "Hey Sasuke, isn't that Karin?" she asked as she looked behind her, about 5 seats away having coffee, or tea, with some girls.

Sasuke followed her gaze and it was indeed, Karin. "Yeah, she's with some other Uchihas'. I'm surprised she's not with Itachi right now." Sasuke said. Nijiko nodded as she stared at Karin once more. She looked devious… like she was planning something. She saw them get up, and head for the bathroom. Curiosity got the best of her… hopefully, it wouldn't kill her like it killed the cat.

Nijiko abruptly stood up and Sasuke stared at her oddly.

"Umm, bathroom… be right back." Nijiko said as she hurriedly walked towards the bathroom. She entered and saw the Uchiha girls talking. She went into a stall and pretended to be using it. After that, she came out and washed her hands **very **slowly and listened closely to what they were saying.

"That Sakura-bitch won't know what hit her!" one of them said.

"This was a brilliant plan you came up with Karin-sama." One of them praised.

Karin stuck her nose up in pride. "I know, and tomorrow when she's walking all alone, she won't even know what hit her! She'll be surrounded by almost every teenage female Uchiha! We'll beat her up and threaten her to stay away from Itachi-sama. Many girls not from the clan are joining in as well!" Karin said proudly and gleefully.

All the other Uchiha girls nodded. "You're the only one that deserves him Karin-sama!" they praised. Nijiko's eyes widened as she went to dry her hands. She listened closely to what else they were saying.

"I know, that is why I'm willing to do almost anything to make sure I'm the one in that wedding dress a week from now." Karin said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Nijiko quietly left making sure they didn't even realize she was there in the first place. She slowly walked back to her booth as she processed the new found information.

They were planning to attack Sakura.

When she was all alone.

And there would be almost every female Uchiha by the ages of 16, to 20. That could easily mean more than half of the girl population in the compound. Estimating, that alone could easily be about 70 to 80. Not only that, but she said other girls were in it too. This could easily mean over 150 girls would try to attack Sakura… all at the same time…

Did she feel bad for her or what?

Nijiko sat back down in her seat and stared at the plate in front of her half heartedly.

"Nijiko"

Would they all seriously do that?

"Nijiko"

"Uchiha's _were a_l_l _crazy people… especially the females but…

"Nijiko!" Sasuke said a bit loudly which was just enough for Nijiko to snap out of her thoughts.

"huh?" she asked.

"Your food is going to get cold. Are you alright?" he asked as he pointed to her plate.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine it's just…" Nijiko trailed off looking for the right words while Sasuke just stared at her waiting for her to get her thoughts straight. "Would your cousin, Karin, do almost anything to have Itachi-san?" Nijiko asked. She didn't even have to wait long for him to respond because he responded almost immediately.

"She would do almost anything… even if it meant killing herself" Sasuke responded.

"Even if it meant… killing other… people?" Nijiko asked hoping he would say no.

"…She might… scary, yes, but the truth. That's just how infatuated with him she is. All Uchiha girls, including those not from our clan, fear Karin and, say that she is the only one for Itachi because, really, they just don't want to die. They would throw themselves on him whenever they had the chance though. Karin is just so clueless… actually thinking they all believe she is the only one for him…" Sasuke explained.

"oh…" Nijiko said as she stared down at her plate and then took a bite. The food was very good, but her mind couldn't wander away from Sakura. She had to warn her. But when? Maybe after she ate dinner with Sasuke? No, knowing him, he probably planned out something else… maybe lasting for the rest of the day.

She ate her plate drowning in hopelessness even though she didn't show it. After they ate their food, Sasuke and Nijiko took a romantic walk around the lake and talked to each other at a small park. It was around 7:00 when they were heading back to the Uchiha Compound.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Gotta warn her… Gotta warn Sakura' _was all Nijiko could think about as they walked back to the compound.

"Sasuke, do you think Sakura… is still at the compound?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe… she might be heading out soon though… why do you ask?" he said.

"Oh, no reason… I just wanted to hang out with her more. To get to know her better and all." Nijiko said.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sure you two will become great friends. Along with Temari, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen." Sasuke said.

Nijiko nodded as the compound appeared before them.

"We're home" Sasuke said as he entered.

"Nice to have you back" Sakura said as her head popped out of the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Nijiko said a bit relieved. Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"She said she wanted to spend more time with you… to get to know you better" Sasuke said.

Nijiko blushed a tiny bit. That was only a lie… she just needed to warn Sakura. But then again, it would be nice to be better friends. She didn't have very many friends to begin with. Her teammates were jerks so she didn't usually socialize with them. She just hoped that when she became ANBU, she would have a better team, friendlier then her previous team to be precise.

"Oh, why didn't you say so then! I'm having a sleepover with the girls tonight again. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a new member!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked towards Sasuke and Nijiko.

Nijiko nodded.

"Does that mean you guys are heading off now Sakura, Nijiko?" Mikoto asked.

"I guess so. Nijiko, let's drop by your house real fast to get your clothes and tooth brush." Sakura said with a smile.

Nijiko nodded.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Sakura said in glee as she dragged Nijiko out the door, and down the street.

Was it just her, or were people doing that to her _**a lot?**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey girls, look who I brought over!" Sakura said as she opened the door to her apartment, revealing 4 girls fully dressed in pajamas.

Sakura shoved Nijiko in front of her and let the girls survey her. Ino stepped up and walked around the girl, eyeing her like prey.

"Name?"

"Nijiko" she responded shyly. This was happening to her too!

"Age?"

"17"

"Birthday?"

"June 12" she thought as she inwardly sighed. This was exactly like last time.

"Status?"

"Happily dating"

"Name?"

"Name of who?" Nijiko asked questioningly.

"Name of your boyfriend." Ino said.

"Sasuke Uchiha" she said.

Ino gasped as she stared at Nijiko, then Sakura, then Nijiko again, and back to Sakura. "No way Sakura!" she asked excited.

"Yup" she said with a nod that confirmed it all. She was snooping around, and found his girlfriend. "Well…?" Sakura asked as she pointed at Nijiko. Ino had not finished her evaluation yet.

"Oh yeah, my bad" Ino said as she looked at Nijiko once again. Ino opened her mouth dramatically and waited for a few seconds before she said something. "KAWAII!" she said as she abruptly hugged the girl, making her lose her breath.

Sakura chuckled. "Let the girl breath Ino-pig." Sakura said as she literally pulled them apart using her incredible strength. That, was what Sakura called 'The Ino Death Grip of Cute Things and People'… long name, yes, but so true in so many ways.

"Sorry" Ino said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Hinata, TenTen, and Temari quickly went to greet Nijiko. "Before we start anything, how about we change into our pajamas, seeing as you 4 have already done that." Sakura said. All 5 girls nodded as Sakura led Nijiko towards the bathroom. She then went to her room to change.

They both came back minutes later fully dressed in their pajamas.

"What do we do first girls?" Sakura asked.

They all looked at each other as they held their pillows closely. Then, an eerie silence took over. Nijiko looked at them with weary eyes. Something was not right. Before she knew it, she had a pillow in her face. This was not fair! She was not prepared for a pillow fight! She didn't even bring a pillow!

Nijiko ducked and rolled over searching for a weapon… some form of a pillow preferably. She spotted one and quickly grabbed it. She didn't want to admit it, but this was fun. She didn't have any girl friends and she never had a sister so naturally, she had never had a sleep over or a pillow fight before.

After about 15 minutes of feathers flying everywhere, they calmed down and sat in a circle. Nijiko sighed in contentment and looked around the room. She would definitely become great friends with these girls; she could feel it. All of a sudden, she remembered why she had come there to the sleep over in the first place; to warn Sakura.

"S-Sakura… I have to discuss something important with you…" Nijiko said as all eyes shifted on her.

Sakura, who was currently laughing at a joke Temari had said stopped, and stared at Nijiko curiously.

"I went to a restaurant with Sasuke earlier today." She started.

"oh really, was it fun?" she asked teasingly.

Nijiko blushed and nodded. "Very… but that's not it… I went to the bathroom and I saw Karin there." Nijiko said.

Her teasing smile turned into a frown as a glare showed on her face. All the girls did the same. Sakura had told them all about it already. That man stealer.

"I heard her talking about a plan… they're planning to ambush you tomorrow when you're all alone. I did the math… there's going to be about… 150 or so…" Nijiko said.

Sakura chuckled. "Of course they would team up on me. Karin knows she can't take me on all by herself. She is weak… she can't even defend herself." Sakura said even though she was feeling deeply troubled inside. Silence took over.

"I guess I'll have to deal with all of them myself." Sakura said with a smile.

Ino stared at her in disbelief.

"It'll be easy as p-"

Ino slapped Sakura in the cheek… not too hard, but not gentle either. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the scene before them. Sakura touched the part where Ino had slapped her. It was turning red already.

"We have been best friends for over 6 years now Sakura! You know you can count on us when you need us! Why do you insist on doing this all by yourself!" Ino protested.

"Because they are all weak anyway!" Sakura argued.

"They might all be weak, but there's going to be 150 of them… maybe even more…" Temari said.

"You're bound to get hurt Sakura-chan." Hinata said worriedly.

"Why won't you let us help you?" TenTen asked.

"Because this my problem." Sakura said.

"You're problem is our problem Sakura." Ino said.

"We are friends after all, right, Sakura?" Nijiko added with a smile.

Sakura stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I don't want you getting hurt guys. Especially you TenTen. You're pregnant!" Sakura argued.

"You're bound to get much worse if you go alone. Besides, it's 6 vs. 150 or so… how bad can it _really _be." Temari said sarcastically. All 6 of them laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? We could always report it to the Hokage." Nijiko suggested.

"No… we'll be fine. Besides, knowing Karin, she won't stop until she gets taught a lesson. Besides, Sakura Haruno never backs away from a challenge. And this is a very big challenge… it involves Itachi after all" Sakura said with determination.

"Neither do we! Especially when someone messes with our men." Ino said stubbornly as a flash of Kiba went through her mind.

"You can't forget last year!" Temari said with a low, evil chuckle.

"Yup, and now Sayuri will never bother you, or Shikamaru ever again." Ino said.

"Who's Sayuri?" Nijiko asked.

"Let's just say… she tried to steal Shikamaru from me… and now, she won't be bothering us aaaaaanymore." Temari said as an evil glint shown in her eyes as she wiped away some imaginary dust off her hands in accomplishment.

'_D-Did they kill her??' _Nijiko asked a bit scared.

"I-Is she still a-alive?" Nijiko managed to stutter out self-consciously.

All 5 girls looked at each other before they chuckled. "Don't be silly Nijiko… of course she's alive…" Temari said… Nijiko stared at her warily… the way she had said that… it seemed like that sentence had been coated in something she couldn't fully understand… maybe a hint of a lie… filled with something similar to the truth… Nijiko found herself not wanting to know the answer anymore though…

It kind of scared her thinking about what exactly the Hokage's apprentice, Konoha's best weapon's mistress, the Hyuuga Clan's own deadly princess, the Kazekage's older sister, and the fearful, over-dramatic, ANBU, head of the torture department, were capable of doing together.

"So… are we doing this girls? TenTen asked, cutting Nijiko from her train of thought.

"I guess so." Sakura replied.

"I have to sharpen my weapons tomorrow morning then." TenTen said.

"I'll have to get my fan delivered." Temari said with a sigh. "Oh by the way, don't tell the guys anything about this." Temari added. The girls looked at her in curiosity. "They think we're going to get badly injured." Temari said. All girls stared at her in silence before they started cracking up.

"Us, injured? They should be worried about whoever it is we're fighting." Sakura said with a chuckle. Nijiko and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so shouldn't we make up a plan and all?" TenTen asked. Everyone looked at her in curiosity. TenTen sighed and got ready to explain. "Neji hardly lets me out of his sight now that I'm pregnant. I'm sure most of you girls usually hang out with your men right?" she asked. They nodded, she continued. "Well then, wouldn't they be curious as to why you're not all of a sudden?" TenTen said. The girls 'ohed' at each other in understanding.

"Here's what we're going to do then." Temari said with a smirk.

"TenTen, you're going to say you're going shopping for dresses with Hinata. Hinata, you will say the same thing and accompany TenTen.

Ino, you could say you were looking for baby clothes for TenTen since you obviously love shopping. That would fool anyone." Temari said with a chuckle.

"I'll say I'm looking for weapons. And Sakura and Nijiko could say they were… bonding." Temari finished off.

"Sounds good enough for me." Ino said.

All 6 girls nodded and completely changed the subject.

"So, how's the baby?" Nijiko asked as she stared at TenTen's belly.

"Growing" TenTen said with a painful groan. It was starting to become noticeable… but just a tiny bit.

Nijiko oh'ed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm too early into the pregnancy to be able to tell. I have to wait some more." TenTen explained.

"I think it's going to be a girl. A fighter, just like her mother!" Temari said proudly.

"I-I disagree. I think i-it's going to be a boy. I-Intelligent and f-fearless like the f-father..." Hinata said.

"I say boy too." Sakura said.

"Girl" Nijiko said.

"Girl" Ino said as well.

They stared at TenTen curiously. "I think it's a g girl." she finally said after some silence. Those who guessed correct cheered while those who guess incorrectly scowled and somewhat glared.

"Oh whatever, hey, how about some scary stories!" Ino piped in as the lights went off. There was an eerie silence until the light turned back on again, this time, a flash light. Ino held it close to her face and cast a long, scary shadow.

"Who's going first?" She asked in a sing-song voice. The 6 girls looked at each other, and then settled into a fit of laughter's and giggles.

"I guess I'll go first." Temari said with a chuckle.

And so it began.

They each told about 2 stories each before they made a midnight snack and talked about regular girl stuff. Boys, make up, clothes, etc. After that they went to sleep with the same thing in mind; tomorrow, would be a crazy day.

Sakura just wished the best for her friends. She knew they were strong and they could definitely take care of themselves, but they were going to face off about 150 crazed fan girls… and maybe boys as well. Anything could happen there.

Not only that, but one of her friends was also pregnant. That gave her even more things to worry about! What if TenTen got hurt? What if the baby got hurt as well? What if the baby got hurt and died? Things were definitely dangerous that was why she wanted to go alone. Because surely if one of them went, all of them went and she wished for TenTen to have a healthy child.

But then again, Hinata could always make sure that TenTen was okay… she was always hanging out with her the most. It might have had to do with the chance that Neji is TenTen's boy friend, and Neji was Hinata's cousin. They probably hung out a lot because of that fact.

'_I just hope Karin learns her lesson and that no one gets seriously injured. But then again, who knows what could go down with a bunch of psycho fan girls willing to do almost anything for Itachi.' _Sakura thought as she drifted off to bed.

One thing was for sure though, tomorrow, would be one _**crazy **_day. She just hoped none of the guys somehow found out about this… they would surely be in trouble.

**End of Chapter**

**Dun, dun, dun… lol :)**

**So how was it, I know it took me a while longer then I had originally planned, but I took an extra week in vegas, had no internet, blah, blah, blah, you get it… anyway, vegas was very fun! But now I'm back and ready for some more chapters! :D **

**Again, mega thanks to Blood Thirsty Wolf! **

**And now, I would appreciate any feedback for this chapter yes? :) Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Next Chapter: Showdown! Kick their Asses!**

**Update Time: 4-5 weeks, sorry people, I'm starting school soon…**

**Oh by the way, I don't know how long the whole fight thing will be, so there is a possibility that it will be divided into 2 chapters!**

**Okay that is all!**

**-Marzy-chan**


	9. Karin's Going Down!

**Hello there! It's been a while, hasn't it? :( I'm sorry but I've been busy writing new stories and keeping up with school. Unfortunately, a new year has started for me and if I want to keep my computer privileges, I must keep my A's... sucks, I know, but I must! This might mean taking time off to study or work harder…. (because I seriously doubt I would study… who does nowadays? Pshhht)**

**Anyway, I will not bore you with my boring and lame excuses any longer… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sakura just wished the best for her friends. She knew they were strong and they could definitely take care of themselves, but they were going to face off about 150 crazed fan girls… and maybe boys as well. Anything could happen there._

_Not only that, but one of her friends was also pregnant. That gave her even more things to worry about! What if TenTen got hurt? What if the baby got hurt as well? What if the baby got hurt and died? Things were definitely dangerous that was why she wanted to go alone. Because surely if one of them went, all of them went and she wished for TenTen to have a healthy child._

_But then again, Hinata could always make sure that TenTen was okay… she was always hanging out with her the most. It might have had to do with the chance that Neji is TenTen's boy friend, and Neji was Hinata's cousin. They probably hung out a lot because of that fact._

'_I just hope Karin learns her lesson and that no one gets seriously injured. But then again, who knows what could go down with a bunch of psycho fan girls willing to do almost anything for Itachi.' Sakura thought as she drifted off to bed. _

_One thing was for sure though, tomorrow, would be one __**crazy **__day. She just hoped none of the guys somehow found out about this… they would surely be in trouble._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: Karin's Going Down!**

**(P.S. I don't think I'm very good with the fight scenes so excuse me if they suck D: )**

Sakura gave a contented yawn as she stretched. It was about twelve in the afternoon and Sakura just couldn't wait until it was time. She was just killing time while she waited for the day to carry on faster. Unfortunately for her, it didn't, and she was stuck throwing a few kunai for hours until the designated time.

Sakura walked to Ichiraku's and ordered herself some ramen. She was a bit surprised she didn't see or _hear _Naruto's loud self. It might have to do with the fact that Hinata wasn't with him. Or maybe he was just annoying the hell out of Tsunade to retire and let him become Hokage already. That, or he was training with Sasuke or nagging Tsunade about a mission to prove himself worthy of becoming Hokage.

Sakura ordered some quick ramen and ate slowly. '_You couldn't kick someone's ass on an empty stomach!' _Sakura kept reminding herself as she chuckled darkly. Everyone around her looked at her oddly and tried to stay away from her. The killing intent was rolling off of her in waves and no one wanted to get caught in it. Sakura didn't even realize she was doing it though… too caught up in her thought to actually realize.

Sakura ate her ramen quietly and hoped time would fly by faster. After about five minutes, Sakura stopped eating her ramen momentarily, remembering that morning when she had made the plan with the girls.

_Flashback_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Okay so how exactly are we going to do this?" Ino asked as they all sat down at the table, gobbling down their food._

"_I say we hide ourselves until they reveal themselves. That way we will catch them off guard." Temari said almost evilly._

"_But we don't know what time it'll be either." TenTen reminded. Temari's arms dropped slightly in disappointment._

"_W-What if we make a signal o-of some sort?" Nijiko said before gulping down some orange juice._

"_That would be good… but what exactly?" Sakura asked._

"_How about we flare our chakra or something?" Ino suggested, shrugging._

"_Only that could alert other ninja, especially the guys who know our signatures all too well." Temari reminded. Ino pouted in defeat. It was nice to have a genius around, but not if she just put you down so simply._

"_S-she has a p-point. We don't want t-the guys knowing." Hinata said as she pictured Naruto's face. He would surely be mad at her and he would just go rambling on about 'if he were Hokage, he would have to punish them all' and blah, blah, blah. She loved him dearly and all, but when he got serious, she would rather run away and hide under a rock than face him._

_All the girls nodded as their own guys flashed through their minds. They all equally flinched slightly as they pictured their scowling and strict faces. They were probably the only things the girls feared._

"_Ooh, maybe we can use some microchips to contact each other. Shikamaru always hands us some when we go on missions." Ino said, as her shoulders lifted once again, thanks to the bright idea._

"_That could work… all we need is a code name." Sakura said with a grin._

"_How about…" TenTen trailed off._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_End of Flashback_

"Excuse me Sakura-san, but you're scaring all my customers."

Sakura looked up sheepishly… was she really? She looked around and much to her dismay, everything was empty. Wow… she could really be scary.

"I'm so sorry… I'll be taking my leave anyway." Sakura said as she threw some money on the counter and got up from her seat. She hadn't finished her ramen bowl, but she really should be going. She didn't need to scare the crap out of people. As she was leaving, she ran into Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Hi Naruto. How are you today?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm good. Just getting my daily source of vitamin!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Your daily source of vitamin is ramen? Seriously?" she asked, sweat dropping.

"Hey, there's vegetables, meat, and many other healthy stuff in there!" Naruto protested. "Where are you headed?" he asked, noticing she was leaving with no one.

"Oh, nowhere, just heading to the hospital. My shift starts soon, don't want to be late." Sakura lied, completely forgetting about the excuse thing. It wouldn't matter though, this was neither Sasuke, nor Itachi, And Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch either. He would never suspect a thing!

"Oh okay, I'll catch you later then Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, entering the ramen stand. Sakura simply smiled as she went the other way, totally opposite from the direction of the hospital.

She walked aimlessly for about ten minutes and found herself at a street, all alone and deserted. Sakura blinked once. Last she knew, this was one of the busiest streets in Konoha. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw Karin's figure appear. Her narrowed eyes soon turned into those filled with excitement as a smirk graced her features.

"What brings you here this beautiful morning Karin?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what the hell was happening.

"As a matter of fact, you do, Sakura." She said, saying her name in disgust as if it were drenched in mud and coated with a layer of garbage.

"Why would that possibly be?" Sakura asked as she looked from the corner of her eyes behind her. There was a crowd of girls all blocking her exit. Nowhere to run, nowhere to escape… the odds were seriously against her… just how she liked them.

"You see… me and the rest of the girls are convinced you are not right for Itachi-kun." Karin said as a few more girls appeared, this time, right next to her.

"Oh, I really don't give a shit about what _you guys _think about. Frankly, neither one of you sluts deserve him either considering Itachi didn't choose any of you." Sakura said with a shrug and a not-so-innocent smile on her face as she tilted her head slightly. Gasps filled the air and Sakura looked at them confused.

"Oh what? Does the truth hurt that badly? I thought you all knew that deep down already. Guess not." Sakura said with a simple shrug.

"Why you little…" Karin growled.

"What? Slut? Bitch? Whore? Skank?" Sakura cut her off. "Frankly, I don't understand how any of those describe me. I've had one boyfriend before Itachi and I'm still a virgin. Though, I _can _be bitchy whenever I do wish to be. You, on the contraire Karin, live all those qualities twenty-four/seven." She stated with a smirk.

Once again, gasps filled the air. "How dare you talk to Karin-sama like that?!" one of the girls bellowed. It must have been one of Karin's true supporters.

"I only treat people with respect when I deem them worthy of having it… and frankly, Karin doesn't even _begin _to have any of my respect. Really, it's quite the opposite." Sakura said simply.

Sakura looked behind her. "Don't tell me you all agree that Karin should have Itachi?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"O-Of course she should have I-Itachi-sama. Why w-wouldn't she deserve h-him?" one of the girls spoke.

"Oh don't give me any of that shit. I'm sure if any of you had the chance, you'd jump Itachi with every fiery fan-girly ounce of your body. I'm sure you all know that too. Maybe you're just saying all of that because Karin is the head bitch over here. You're all just hoping to kick off one more opponent to increase your chances of having Itachi. You all know that Itachi absolutely _hates _fan girls. So whatever all of you do to try to impress Itachi is literally dubbed worthless because Itachi thinks nothing of it." Sakura said with a mere shrug and an uninterested sigh as she looked the other directions.

Something about her just totally _**loved **_pissing off Itachi's fan girls. If Ino were here, she would be absolutely proud of her; she knew it. Sakura quickly side stepped to the left and missed a punch meant for her head coming from behind. She grabbed the hand and flipped the poor girl over as she landed on her back.

"Charging is a _very _bad move. Of course, you would know that if you were a ninja." Sakura mocked. The girl opened her eyes and glared at Sakura. "Oh live with it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't suppose anyone else would like to charge blindly and try to attack me. It's really useless considering I've been trained in Taijutsu for _years. _Not to mention you all know I have Tsunade-shishou's strength. I could easily crack your bones, organs, and skin with a single punch." Sakura warned eyeing the crowd. She easily saw shivers run down their spines and she could see doubt in their eyes. Did they really want to go through with this after all?

"Don't listen to her. There's only one of her and hundreds of us." Karin said with confidence. Many nodded and muttered 'Karin is so right' to the people next to them.

Sakura reached for her ear where there was an ear piece conveniently placed. "Alert. Karin is an ugly, man stealer, bitch alert." Sakura said out loud and could _clearly _see Karin fume angrily about the name.

"_Roger!" _Ino said.

"_We got it." _Hinata said.

"_This is going to be fun." _Temari said evilly.

"_I finished sharpening my weapons just in time." _TenTen said chuckling.

"_I'm o-on my way." _Nijiko said.

"Oh, so you're bringing a few other people… what good does _that _do you?" Karin mocked.

"You do understand you're dealing with 6 _**very **__dangerous, and equally powerful ANBU. _And the highest ranking ninja here is at most, a Chunin, I highly doubt it though. Anyone with that rank would obviously know not to mess with me. Because messing with me, brings my besties in as well." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh, what are _they _going to do? In my opinion, they're just as much an idiot as you." Karin said with a roll of her eyes.

Ten kunai went flying towards her and landed all around her while a few cut her hair slightly, or cut her cheeks a tiny bit. "Are you really sure about that?"

Sakura looked up at smiled at TenTen. "You missed… you never miss." She said, frowning slightly.

TenTen merely shrugged as her feet dangled. She was currently sitting on a light post, right ontop of the light bulb, with kunai in between her fingers. "I don't want to kill her just yet." TenTen teased.

"Sumomi, take her down." Karin hissed as she glanced at the girl behind her. She had a Konoha head band on and Sakura was left to wonder if she was a Genin, Chunin, or Jounin. The girl sped her way past the crowd and Sakura's eyes widened ever so slightly. She had to be at least a Jounin to have that much speed. Being pregnant and all, TenTen might have a hard time fighting her off. The one known as Sumomi jumped high in the air with a kunai in her hand ready to attack TenTen. As soon as she got a foot away she was thrown back as a delicate and gentle hand hit her in the stomach.

"I could have handled it Hinata." TenTen merely said as she scowled at the girl standing on an inch of space. She was standing on the small pole as she stared down at TenTen.

"Can't have you hurt the baby now can I? I want to be an auntie too you know." Hinata said, completely losing her stutter.

TenTen simply rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the remark. "Are these all of them? I thought there would be some more." TenTen explained, examining all of them.

"I probably scared a few of them off." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head while sweat dropping.

"Hey that's my job! I am head interrogator."

"Sorry Ino-pig. But you're only good at interrogating them because you point out all their flaws or how hideous they are that they go mad just listening to you." Sakura said with a chuckle as Ino appeared behind her followed shortly after by Temari and Nijiko.

"Hey, at least I get the job done." Ino said with a shrug.

"In such ridiculous ways it would surprise even Itachi." Sakura half joked.

They started bickering back and forth for several minutes while Hinata, TenTen, Nijiko, and Temari laughed in the background. Not only because they were fighting, but because Karin was becoming pissed off. Karin came here, planning to beat the shit out of Sakura and now they were completely ignoring her and yelling at each other… That was _not _how things were supposed to go.

Sakura was supposed to be caught off guard and totally defenseless. After that they would beat her up, and Karin would gloat how awesome she was, and how ugly Sakura was. Then she would tell her to leave 'Itachi-sama' alone and that only she deserved him.

Yes… _that _was how things were supposed to go.

Karin faked a cough. "Excuse me" she said, her anger rising dramatically.

"Oh shut up Karin-slut. No one really gives a shit about what you say! Damn, had to interrupt me in the middle of my sentence… where was I?" Ino trailed off.

"Something about my wide forehead and ridiculous, yet beautiful, pink hair." Sakura said.

"Ah yes." Ino said snapping her fingers, finally remembering.

Karin's eyes widened. She did _**not **_just get told off like that. By some blondy no less!

"K-Karin-sama?" one of her followers said hesitantly. It looked like she was about to explode!

"I love you too Ino-pig!" Sakura said crying anime tears and hugging Ino dearly.

"I'm so sorry forehead girl!" Ino said accepting the hug.

"I'm sorry too!"

Nijiko sweat dropped. "I-I thought they were f-fighting." She stated.

"They were." Temari said, still amused. Nijiko looked at her questioningly. "That's just how all their fights go. It proves they really can't stay mad at each other for more than a day." Temari explained glancing at the pissed of Karin.

Temari suddenly fake coughed and distracted the 2 best friends. "I'm sorry to interrupt your… whatever it is… but I came here for some ass kicking and I expect to give some." Temari said, eyeing all the victims… I mean, the poor suckers… I mean… the fan-girls viciously. A few gulped in fear while the others challenged her with their own glares.

Ino and Sakura quickly separated and stood in fighting poses, both with vicious smirks on their faces.

_And so the fight begun…_

All the fan girls suddenly charged as Karin snapped her fingers and Sakura couldn't help but be amazed at the size of her army. Sakura couldn't help fell the adrenaline rush take over as she punched a girl square in the face, knocking her off her feet and taking down 4 more girls with her. She had probably just bruised her jaw badly.

Sakura ducked just in time to see someone swipe at her with a kunai, cutting a few strands of her hair.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sakura stated, tripping her after she ducked. Sakura looked at the girl to notice she was one of the Uchihas. Poor girl.

Sakura was too distracted staring at the girl rolling around the floor in pain that she hadn't noticed Karin running up to her and scratch her with what felt like a kunai. She turned her way, glaring… only to see blood dripping down her fingertips.

'_Damn… Sasuke wasn't lying when he said she had sharp nail.' _She thought, eyeing the wound on her arm which look like claw marks.

"You'll pay for that, Karin-bitch." Sakura said, healing her arm quickly so there was not even a single scratch on her arm. Said bitch glared at Sakura, ready to blindly attack once again. She got ready for a punch but Sakura grabbed her fist, and threw her around like a rag doll, making her hit the back of her head with a random pole.

"I thought this would be more of a challenge, honestly." Sakura said, frowning slightly.

"Hey, look what we have here!"

Sakura turned around and watched as Ino grabbed a girl by the hair. She eyed the poor girl… she looked awfully familiar. With a little more thinking, she noticed her as the girl who once flirted with Kiba… this girl was a fortunate case because she didn't disappear… this was… _a special case._

The brunette cried in pain as she pleaded Ino to let go of her hair.

"Why should I? Frankly, I don't think I have gotten enough vengeance. After all, you did spread a rumor that I have slept with 5 guys before Kiba." Ino said, frowning. "And for your information, I was still a virgin back then." she hissed, her grip tightening as the girl whimpered some more.

"Was?" Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Nijiko, and TenTen said out loud, smirking. Ino flinched.

"D-Did I say was? I meant-"

"Save it Ino. But it was 3 months ago in the New Year's Party… _wasn't it?" _Sakura said amused.

Ino sighed in defeat. "I was kinda… sort of… somewhat drunk okay!" she complained.

"You had 1 glass of sake that night!" Temari proclaimed.

"Umm… are you sure? That's not the way I remember it." Ino said.

"Yes, we're all sure." TenTen said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh whatever!" Ino said, letting go of the girl's hair and punching her on the face, successfully knocking her unconscious. All the girls –excluding the enemies- simply giggled.

This, simply resumed all the fighting and chaos going on here.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi walked down the street after a long day if clan procedures… man had that been killer! He searched for his favorite –and only- pinkette but couldn't seem to spot her anywhere, which was odd since her vibrant pink hair usually stood out anywhere she went. He had already checked the hospital, the Hokage's office, her apartment, _his _home, and the last place he could think of was Ichiraku's eating some ramen with his younger brother, and Naruto. They seemed to do that often.

It seemed like _somebody _forgot to tell Itachi about the fake 'bonding' she and Nijiko were doing. The only boning that _was _going on was girls' faces bonding with their fists. Now isn't that the best kind of bonding?

He entered the ramen place and right off the bat saw Sasuke and Naruto, but no Sakura –much to his displeasure. He turned around, planning to sneak away while avoiding the loud blonde and his younger brother, but fate obviously had different plans for him.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto yelled and Itachi simply let a tiny microscopic frown form on his features as he turned around and faced Naruto.

"Good evening Naruto, Sasuke." He said nodding at the 2 said people. Sasuke simply nodded back while Naruto on the other hand, grinned like a madman.

"So how is everything? Must be pretty big getting married and becoming the head and all!" Naruto trailed off.

"I suppose. Have either of you seen Sakura by any chance?" he asked, stoic demeanor in place.

Naruto shook his head, as did Sasuke. "Nijiko told me they were going to spend some quality time together. Did you not receive the message?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Itachi. Itachi merely shook his head.

"That's strange." Naruto mumbled as he slurped his noodles.

"How is that strange dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I saw Sakura leaving here when I entered. _She _said she was going to the hospital." Naruto explained, setting his ramen down and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "But then again, Sakura could have always gone with Nijiko." Naruto said.

"Nijiko does not know medical ninjutsu." Sasuke stated.

"Maybe she was going to train her then." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I have already visited the hospital. They had said Sakura was not in that day." Itachi explained stoicly though he was a bit alarmed.

All 3 of them looked at each other. "They wouldn't lie to us like that…" Sasuke said, trailing off.

"Unless they were planning something." Naruto said. Just then, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru came in.

"Have you guys seen Ino, Temari, or TenTen?" they all said in unison.

"Hinata told me she was going shopping for some wedding dresses with TenTen." Naruto said with a shrug.

"That's what TenTen told me too. I visited the shopping center and they were nowhere in sight. I couldn't even sense their chakra." Neji said, glaring.

"So maybe they are planning something." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Ino asked for some, 5 or 6 ear pieces earlier today. I asked her what it was for but she never answered. I didn't linger on the subject because it would have been too troublesome." Shikamaru said a sigh.

All 6 men exchanged worried glances, all besides Itachi, and they wondered what they could _possibly _be doing.

"When I went on a date with Nijiko, we met Karin and Nijiko was sort of… acting weird when she came back from the bathroom, while Karin was there too." Sasuke said, the images of the previous night flashing in his head.

"Perhaps, Karin had schemed something your girlfriend had managed to overhear." Itachi said, his eyes narrowing.

"Against Sakura no less." Shikamaru said.

"And if Sakura's involved…" Naruto said, trailing off.

"Then they all are." Kiba said, shocked.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads for their stupidity while Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi simply narrowed their eyes and glowered.

"We have to find them." Naruto said abruptly, standing up and almost spilling his ramen bowl.

They all nodded and immediately turned to Neji, him having the Byakugan and all. He had half a mind to roll his eyes, but refused to since now was definitely not the time for such nonsense.

He turned it on, and searched throughout Konoha for their signatures.

Everyone waited in silence as his eyes narrowed, concentrating more and more. "They're all together." He blurted out seriously.

"We know that already! Just where the hell are they?" Kiba complained, Ino's side of impatience and loudness rubbing off on him. Neji momentarily glared at Kiba, before resuming his concentration.

"Got it," he said, jumping up on the roof and running one direction, not even waiting for the others to follow… not that they weren't already. His eyes narrowed into slits. He had a pregnant woman… fighting who knows how many girls. If they even laid a hand on her, oh… they would wish he was the Hokage instead of some ordinary soon-to-be Hyuga Head. And the Hokage was one scary lady!

"What's going on over there?" Shikamaru asked as all 6 of them jumped together, Neji slightly in the lead.

"They're fighting a hundred or so girls." Neji hissed, his anger flowing in vicious waves.

"We have to go save them!" Naruto panicked speeding off.

"Relax Naruto," Shikamaru said with a sigh. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"We all know perfectly well they could handle themselves and they don't need us for every single little thing. That's probably why they didn't tell us, because it would only worry us." Shikamaru said.

"Hello! This isn't some 'little thing'!" Naruto counter-argued.

"Little for most, yes. Little for them, obviously not." Shikamaru said.

"And how could you be so sure?" Sasuke asked, as they all jumped down from the buildings, landing on the floor.

"Ha bitch!" they heard Temari yell as a girl flew from the crowd and hit her head on the wall. "_That's _how I'm so sure." Shikamaru said, leaning against a building.

Neji searched the crowd angrily but couldn't find TenTen anywhere.

"She's up there." Kiba said, reading Neji's mind as he pointed his finger upward. He followed his gaze and saw TenTen having a blast just throwing weapons randomly. She was, indeed, safe and sound. He saw as 4 girls jumped up, ready to attack her and Neji tensed, ready pounce on the girls like a lion. He took 2 steps forward but then saw Hinata appear next to TenTen and use the Gentle-Fist Style to throw them back down, immobilized, or unconscious. Neji sighed in relief.

"We should put a stop to this before they get into serious trouble." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"You're the one who said they _wouldn't _be in trouble." Kiba said, rolling his eyes as he saw his woman elbow a girl in the jaw. Yes, that was indeed his woman.

"Not in trouble with them, but with the authorities." Shikamaru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Itachi, they're fighting for you, you stop them." he said lazily, shrugging.

"Why don't we all stop them?" Naruto suggested.

"Hello? They're _girls. _You _want _to die in the process?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Naruto said as he looked at Itachi expectantly.

"If it would stop these silly antics." Itachi said, stepping up.

He walked up to the group of girls getting beaten up one by one. "What is the meaning of this?" his monotone voice rung in everyone's ears and they each fell silent, frozen to the spot. He glanced at Sakura, who was currently holding her fist back, about to punch Karin in the face, and couldn't help but feel a smirk tugging on his lips at how brave and strong Sakura was.

"Itachi-sama! Look at what Sakura has done to me! She was j-jealous of me and w-wanted to attack me." Karin sobbed, running towards Itachi and clinging to his figure as if it were her life source.

Itachi distastefully pulled away and eyed Sakura. "Come with me," he said strictly and Sakura complied, not even saying a word.

"Nobody move or I'll press charges on all of you for battery and assault since you all engaged in the fighting." He warned, eyeing all the girls –excluding Sakura's friends- with a dangerous glare. Shivers went down their spines and he dragged Sakura behind a tree.

As they were walking, Sakura decided to speak up. "You don't seriously believe her, do you?" she asked, looking behind her to glare at Karin, who currently had a victorious expression on her face.

"Why would I believe Karin of all people?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow as Sakura grinned. They reached the tree and Itachi pulled her behind it, and trapped her. "To put it simply, if it looks like I am not taking any action as to what just occurred here, I might lose the privileges of becoming the Clan Head." Itachi said, eyeing Sakura.

"Looks like?" she repeated.

"Indeed. Now do as you're told, because I know you are not at fault. Flair your arms angrily as if you're talking back to me, and say some silly shenanigans that makes it seem that I am taking Karin's side." Itachi instructed. Sakura simply nodded and did as she was told.

"You seriously believe _that __**bitch **_instead of me, your **fiancé**?!" Sakura yelled, angered. She heard gasps and gossips fill the air.

"I don't care if she **is **from you're clan! I am soon to be your _**wife!**_"Sakura played along.

"You're doing perfectly Sakura." Itachi said.

"Your clan responsibilities my ass!" she said after a few seconds of silence, so that it seemed like Itachi had spoken.

"No I will certainly _**NOT **_calm my ass down!" she yelled.

Itachi smirked. "You know, you're making this _very _convincing." He said, stepping a tad bit closer to Sakura, who was already propped up against the tree trunk. She blushed and tried to make sure her voice didn't sound cracked.

"I don't fucken _care _what that bitch thinks! Frankly, I don't give a damn about her and she can go to _**HELL!**_"Sakura yelled, not even faking that one.

Sakura heard what sounded like a purr come from Itachi's throat, and gave him a questioningly look.

"No, don't give me any of that _**damn, fucken shit **_Mr. Uchiha!" she said sarcastically, her voice still flaring with anger.

"Have I ever told you how attractive you look when you're mad?" he asked, his voice purring as he pushed her up against the tree and put his hands in between her head.

How was she supposed to feign being mad when he was over her, seducing her?

"No! You're wrong!" she said angrily, her voice cracking slightly, but most would just think she was starting to cry.

Itachi captured her lips momentarily, nibbling on her lip for entrance. She denied it, and pushed away opening her mouth.

"No! I hate you!" she yelled out, gasping for air.

"I love you" she whispered, sounding totally bipolar as she kissed him and did not deny him this time. Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Sakura broke them apart.

"**Oh, so this is my fault now?!" **she yelled angrily. "How much longer am I going to have to do this?" she asked him.

"Just a while longer, why?" Itachi asked squeezing his body against hers.

"Don't you dare say that again!" Sakura accused. "I don't think I can take much more of this, that's why." She said, glaring playfully.

"Of what, yelling? Or this?" he said, kissing her once again.

"No god damn it!" she said, her voice cracking some more. "Of both damn it." She hissed, pulling his head forward.

"And why not?" he mumbled, between her lips.

"No!" she yelled.

"Do you know how hard it is trying to sound pissed off when someone's seducing you in the sidelines?" she said, giving him a quizzical.

"I can't say I recall such a feeling." He said playfully smirking as his hands moved down wards and wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"Well I sure as hell do!" she yelled, that being the answer for both Itachi's response, and… whatever she was pretending Itachi had just said.

"We're almost done." Itachi said, cradling Sakura's small figure.

"What else do I need?" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Just one more thing." He said as he crashed his lips onto hers and the only difference was that this kiss didn't last for 4 seconds, much longer actually. Once they pulled away, Sakura looked flustered, and had quite the messy hair considering it had been against the wood. She steadied it as they readjusted themselves and got ready to show themselves.

"You know, I would proclaim it be best for you to act angry, but you already seem to be red." He whispered as his lips tickled her ear.

"I'm sure I am." She said, blushing even more.

They nodded at each other as Sakura puffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms across her chest. She then gave him a quick peck before she stomped her way back to the group of awaiting people all shocked at the… _argument._

All seemed shocked, besides the guys, TenTen, and Hinata. Hinata and Neji had obviously used their Byakugan to see what was going on for about 10 seconds before the rest, well, they didn't want to see, and then told TenTen –since she was the only one she was close to- and the guys.

"I have sent the Hokage a message already." Shikamaru said, nodding at Itachi. Itachi nodded as a thank you and stared at all the other girls.

"I suggest you all head home and not try something this idiotic ever again. It is humiliating and a waste of your time." He stated and the girls immediately felt bad, and ran away, leaving only the girls, and the guys.

"Humiliating and a waste of time?" Sakura repeated, raising an eyebrow. Itachi nodded.

"Humiliating and a waste of time for them because they just got beaten 6 against 150 and because they would never win against you all." Itachi stated impassively though his lips quirked into a smirk ever so slightly.

Sakura giggled as she kissed Itachi on the cheek and Temari, Ino, and Nijiko stared at her oddly.

"I thought you guys were mad at each other…" Ino said.

"I was just blabbing random shit out." Sakura said with a shrug.

"Makes sense I suppose." Temari said with a shrug and Nijiko simply.

"Well then-" TenTen said, eyeing all the girls nervously. They all understood the unspoken words nervously.

"We suppose-" Hinata said.

"We're all done here-" Temari said.

"So we best-" Nijiko said

"be going so we don't-" Sakura said.

"waste any of your time!" Ino said.

"Bye!" they all said in unison already fast on their heels, scurrying the other direction.

"Freeze!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison as all 6 guys stared at the girls expectantly.

As told, they froze, not moving an inch.

"Rewind." Shikamaru and Sasuke stated.

Once again, they did as they were told, and walked backwards towards them.

"180 degree turn." Itachi and Neji said as they stared at the girls, now looking down as little girls would do when being scolded.

The girls grimaced, knowing there was hope of no return for them.

Before any of them could speak, a bird squawked at then and Shikamaru sighed. "Hokage wants us in her office ASAP." He muttered.

"I suppose the punishments will have to wait." Sasuke said and the girls flinched… why punishments?

The each disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaves, ashes, or cherry blossoms, only to reappear in front of a worried Tsunade.

"Are you all alright?" was the first thing that they heard as the woman tended after them like any mother would.

"We're not weak Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said with a sigh as Tsunade freaked out over the slash mark on her arm.

"Okay, next question then. Who the hell won?" she asked, dismissing the fact that they broke a rule, and assaulted many villagers.

"We totally kicked ass!" Ino said, a victory punch in the air.

"Good. Now, you all know I have to punish you some way or another." Tsunade said with a frown. "But, I suppose I can leave that to you all." She said, eyeing the males in the room as they either grinned, or smirked evilly.

"Why can't you do it." Sakura protested with a pout.

"Because if I do, I'll have to bring Ibiki in to interrogate you and ask idiotic questions like 'are you planning to destroy Konoha with your sudden attacks on crazed civilians?" Tsunade retorted. "And not to mention I might have to lock you guys up and if anyone one of those girls press charges for battery and assault, the most extreme punishment would be a death sentence." Tsunade said with a shrug.

"I'd take jail rather than them any day." TenTen whispered and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well then good. I hope this taught you all a very important lesson for the future." Tsunade said strictly.

"And what's the lesson? Don't fight with civilians?" Temari asked.

"Violence is never the answer?" Nijiko questioned. Tsunade looked at her a bit oddly. They were ninjas… violence was almost _always _the answer.

"Don't attack, instead alert security?" Hinata asked.

"Alert security, but still kick their asses?" Ino asked. Sakura chuckled lightly in the back ground.

"No, you're all wrong." Tsunade said, shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" TenTen asked.

"Hellooo. Fight in a secretive location where no one would ever find out and _then _kick their asses. And then threaten them that if they tell a soul they disappear just like that Sayuri girl." Tsunade said. "How is she doing by the way Temari?"

"Oh… she's juuuust fine." Temari said evilly. Nijiko shivered once again. Was she being held captive or something?

"Anyway, I have a very important meeting to attend to with those old bags. If you will excuse me." Tsunade said as she dashed off.

"Well that went better than expected." Sakura said with a whistle after Tsunade shut the door.

"But the worst is still to come." TenTen said with a sigh as they turned around to see smug faces on their fiancés/boyfriends.

"What?" Ino said with a scowl.

"She just made us in charge of your punishment." Naruto said with a grin.

The girls exchanged face expressions, each knowing what this would come to.

"But then again, I suppose we have 2 punishments to give you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"T-Two?!" Nijiko bellowed, scared.

"1 as boyfriends and the other as… the actual punishments." Neji said, scowling.

The girls looked at each other and used their telekinesis to speak to each other. They each nodded at each other and then stared at the guys.

"Fine, fine" Nijiko said with a sigh.

The boys raised their eyebrows. "You're approving of the punishments?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yes, on one condition." Temari said, raising 1 finger.

"And what might that condition be?" Naruto asked clearly interested.

"Quite simple really." TenTen said with a shrug.

"All you have to do is…" Ino said, trailing off.

"Catch us." Sakura said.

The boys looked confused for a moment and they took this as an advantage. Sakura burst through the window running like there was no tomorrow. Ino came with her, but split up later on.

Nijiko and Temari disappeared in swirls of leaves and TenTen and Hinata dashed off through the door, all disappearing in 1 second.

The boys looked puzzled for a second, still processing everything through their mind. When it did click –and Itachi's was the first to click only seconds after they had left- they smirked.

"A game of Tag," Itachi simply stated.

"And our reward once we catch them," Sasuke started.

"Will be them." Kiba and Naruto said grinning madly. With that, they all went chasing after their girl friends each with a fire in their eyes.

TenTen was the first to be caught, seeing as she was carrying some extra weight. Nevertheless, Neji picked her up bridal style and effortlessly carried her back to the compound where Neji was going over strict rules she would have to follow now. One of them involved using a tracking device on her neck, which simply looked like a plain gold necklace. TenTen refused but the Neji said it was all for 'the baby'.

After some arguing, she finally gave in and then they cuddled for the rest of the day, talking about the baby's name.

Nijiko was the second to be found. She had stopped on a bridge thinking she was far enough, but Sasuke spooked her minutes later, making her jump back in surprise, which made her fall into the water. And, well, she dragged in Sasuke with her.

After her, Hinata got caught when she bumped into Genma, who kept talking and would not leave her alone until Naruto caught up to her, snatched her up bridal style and disappeared all at once.

After Nijiko came Ino and Temari, who bumped into each other and decided to run together. They kept up the chase for a while before Shikamaru used his shadow manipulation on Ino, and then made Ino hold Temari down. It was like killing 2 birds with one stone.

And thus, we are left with Sakura, running for her life like crazy. Anyone who saw her thought she was just a pink blur passing by that came one second, and disappeared less than a second later. Several seconds after her, came a black blur as well, speeding towards her direction. You could probably guess who that is by now right?

Sakura looked back momentarily, seeing Itachi hot on her trail. Damn he was fast. No wonder he was the most skilled shinobi –besides the Hokage- in the village.

"I must say, you're speed is exceptionally well considering you have managed to stay away from me this long." Itachi said, appearing next to Sakura the next second.

"Shit.." Sakura said, completely stopping as Itachi kept going a few more jumps before he managed to stop himself. Sakura took this chance to run to a different direction, pumping chakra into her feet. She hadn't really been trying her best to stay away from him before, but now she was really going to try.

Sakura jumped from building to building for a few minutes, not spying Itachi at all. She jumped down from the buildings and looked around.

"Sakura-neechan!"

Sakura turned around and saw Moegi running towards her with a smile. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but then she gave her a smile.

"Guess what I heard about Naruto from Konohamaru! He did something in the hot springs!" Meogi yelled, a slightly angry face.

Sakura scowled. "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"Come here, I'll tell you…I'm supposed to keep it a secret you see." She said, whispering slightly.

Sakura nodded as she walked towards Moegi. "Before you tell me your secret, I have one of my own." Sakura said, smiling.

"What is it?" Moegi asked curiously.

Sakura bent down to Moegi's level and whispered in her ear. "I know it's you Itachi. Stop fooling around with me." she whispered before dashing off again, Moegi –who was now Itachi- following close behind her.

"Always have had a kin eye towards genjutsus." She heard Itachi say from behind her. They moved back to the roofs, and into a nearby forest.

Sakura was doing great keeping away from him… until she clumsily tripped on a root on the ground that is. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but instead, she felt to strong arms wrap around her protectively and shield her from any danger.

She sighed in relief and opened her eyes to thank her savior. "Thanks Itachi, I owe you one." She muttered.

"Actually, you owe me 3." Itachi stated smirking. Sakura glared.

"And as for my payment." Itachi said, trailing off slightly as he picked her up. Sakura could already see where this was going as she mentally rolled her eyes. Boys and their damn hormones.

Itachi swiftly planted a kiss on Sakura and nipped on her lip, just waiting… he really didn't have to wait for long.

He set her down and backed her against a tree where they continued their make-out session for quite a few minutes before they decided to stop.

"There goes 1." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hm." Itachi said licking his lips before they walked back into the village, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

They went back to the Uchiha Compound holding hands as the sun started to set. But boy were they in for some surprises.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay! Another chapter done yay! This chapter was a bit longer than my usual ones lol.**

**Anyway, I think I have gotten an idea to make this story a few chapters longer for the time being :D **

**I'll put a little preview here now**

"_What?" Sakura repeated, totally confused._

"_I'm not quite sure. But we got a message that they're fumigating your apartment. They sent your stuff here for the time being." Mikoto explained as she pointed to Sakura's bags currently on the floor._

"_I see." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at the stupid owner of the apartment._

"_If you would like, you may stay here for the time being Sakura." Mikoto explained._

"_Oh no, I couldn't." Sakura said._

"_You'll be living here in a few weeks Sakura. Might as well get used to it now. I insist you stay here for the time being." Mikoto said, which in her language actually meant 'you have no choice, just shut up or face the consequences'._

_Sakura sighed. "If you insist." Sakura said, defeated._

"_That's great! Itachi-kun, please escort Sakura to your room." Mikoto said._

_Itachi nodded as he took Sakura's bags and walked towards the hallway. He paused shortly and turned around. "Sakura" he said, as if telling her to follow._

_Sakura couldn't process anything at the time. Did she say… __**his **__room? Oh this could not be good._

"_Sakura" Itachi repeated, a smirk forming on his face._

"_H-Hai…" Sakura said, following robotically as Itachi slowly walked down the hall._

_This was going to be a long night._

**Muahaha there it is… you will all have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next! :D**

**Next Chapter: Good Night Itachi (Title May be Changed)**

**Update Time: 1-3 weeks**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**-Marzy-chan :)**


	10. Good Night Itachi

**Sorry this took such a long time for me to add people!! It's been a very long time since I've updated and I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form :)**

_Recap_

* * *

_Itachi swiftly planted a kiss on Sakura and nipped on her lip, just waiting… he really didn't have to wait for long._

_He set her down and backed her against a tree where they continued their make-out session for quite a few minutes before they decided to stop._

"_There goes 1." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes playfully._

"_Hm." Itachi said licking his lips before they walked back into the village, acting as if nothing had ever happened._

_They went back to the Uchiha Compound holding hands as the sun started to set. But boy were they in for some surprises._

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the dark sky, as Sakura and Itachi made their way to the compound, hand in hand, enjoying the gentle breeze, and the relaxing silence. It had been a hectic day today, yes, but everything seemed to have worked out just right at the end of the day.

Too bad the day wasn't quite over just yet…

* * *

**Chapter 10: Good Night Itachi**

As Sakura and Itachi entered the house, they saw some luggage by the door. They looked at each other questionably. Was there a visitor or something…?

"Mikoto?" Sakura asked, noticing how the luggage seemed a lot like… hers…

"Oh hello dear… I knew it was only a matter of time before you got here." Mikoto replied, appearing from the kitchen.

"What's going on over here?" Sakura asked, pointing at the stuff by the door.

"Oh umm… I think you'll be sleeping over." Mikoto giggled.

A small silence erupted, Sakura thinking she was hearing wrong.

"What?" Sakura asked after a while, noticing they were all waiting on her to react.

"You'll be staying with is for a few days." Mikoto repeated, a big smile on her face.

"What?" Sakura blurted out all too quickly, totally confused and shocked to say the least.

"I'm not quite sure. But we got a message that they're fumigating your apartment. They sent your stuff here for the time being." Mikoto explained as she pointed to Sakura's bags currently on the floor.

……

……

……

"I see..." Sakura said after yet another long silence, narrowing her eyes at the stupid owner of the apartment.

"If you would like, you may stay here for the time being Sakura." Mikoto explained.

"Oh no, I couldn't…" Sakura trailed off. "I'll just stay at Ino's or something…" Sakura said.

"You'll be living here in a few weeks Sakura… might as well get used to it now. I insist you stay here for the time being." Mikoto said, which in her language actually meant 'you have no choice, just shut up or face the consequences'.

Sakura sighed. "If you insist then." Sakura said, defeated.

"That's great news Sakura! Itachi-kun, please escort Sakura to your room." Mikoto said.

Itachi nodded as he took Sakura's bags and walked towards the hallway. He paused shortly and turned around. "Sakura" he said, as if telling her to follow. He turned back around, hiding the smirk that was forming on his face. He knew Sakura all too well already. It'll probably take her around a minute or something in order for her to get her head straight.

Sakura couldn't process anything at the time. Her brain had totally shut down after 'your'? As in… Itachi's room?! Did she really say… his room? Really?!! Oh this could not be good.

"Sakura" Itachi repeated walking away, a bigger smirk forming on his face.

"H-Hai…" Sakura said following robotically as Itachi slowly walked down the hall.

…

…

…

_This was going to be a long night_.

* * *

"Itachi… am I really going to sleep with you?" Sakura asked, as she walked down the dark hallway, still walking robotically.

"I don't see why not." Itachi smirked. It had been about a minute already. It was about time for her to show some type of emotion

"W-Well I've never s-slept with a-anyone before." Sakura admitted, glad that it was dark or else Itachi would have been able to see the fire-red color that was her face. Most likely though, he could. Why? Because Uchihas' –'especially Itachi Uchiha'- see and know all.

Itachi never responded, and Sakura had stopped hoping for one a while back. They reached the door, and Itachi entered, turning on the light switch. He walked, and put Sakura's bags at the corner of his bed. "I'll be back momentarily. You may settle in and place your belongings where you please." Itachi stated, nodding her way, before exiting the room, and leaving elsewhere.

As Sakura saw his figure disappear, she let out a long sigh she didn't know she was holding, and laid down on the black bed, taking in her surroundings. Examining closely, she saw a large black couch –about as long as Itachi is tall- in front of the bed, with a black Flat Screen TV hooked to the wall in front of that. The door which they had just entered through was to the left of the TV, in Sakura's perspective.

All the way to the left corner, was a small black fridge –about as tall as Sakura's waist-, a small black trashcan next to that, and a black desk next to that, all pressed against the wall.

To the right of Sakura, next to the bed, was a small black night table, with a small lamp, and a small book on top of it. On the other wall, next to night table, was a small window giving a nice view of their garden, and some of the woods surrounding the estate.

To Sakura's left, were black drawers –which were rather big in width-, two columns of drawers with 3 drawers in each. A few feet away from the drawers was a door, which Sakura guessed to be the closet.

On the other door, there was yet another room, but this one was opened, clearly revealing a small, yet comfy, bathroom.

'_Why does Itachi insist to have everything black?'_ Sakura thought sourly, an anger vain making its way to Sakura's face. The only things not black so far were the walls, which were a light cream-ish color, lamp, which was the same color, the floor, which was actually a dark color of wood, and the bathroom, being the same color as the wall. It was made out of nice creamy marble too.

Sakura sighed once more before getting up, and sorting through her bags. She went to the drawers, and thought for a moment. How would she put her clothes?

'_I can just put all of it in the empty drawers.'_ Sakura thought.

'_OR, you can put your clothes with Itachi's. You'll be marrying him either way in a few weeks.'_ Something inside of her argued, which made Sakura scowl. Sakura opened the first drawer to the left, revealing… boxers?

Sakura blushed a deep red as she examined them, for no apparent reason. Most of them were black and plain, though she could clearly make out a few dark blue, and dark gray ones, along with some that had the Uchiha Clan Symbol on them. Funny… that wasn't something someone expected to see. But then again, seeing Itachi's boxers weren't something anyone would see anyway in daily-life anyway, now was it?

'_Just put it in!' _something inside of her urged, and Sakura agreed, just wanting the headache to go away. She grabbed all her panties, and quickly tucked them in, making sure they were as neat as Itachi's… it would just be too weird if his stuff was neater than hers. Sakura put her panties next to his boxers, leaving enough room to put her bras and any bathing suits in at the right corner of the drawer. Then, Sakura moved to the drawer under it.

Inside, Sakura found it was filled with all sorts of shirts, neatly folded. _'Of course.' _Sakura rolled her eyes. Everything looked wrinkle-free and perfectly folded - of course, she would expect as much from Itachi.

Sakura went to the drawer below it, to find that it was filled with Itachi's pants, most –if not all- being black. Again, all the room was taken.

Sakura checked all the drawers to the right, and found them all empty… almost as if he had been expecting for her to move in soon… or maybe he just didn't need that much room for his clothes… whatever.

The first drawer, Sakura filled with all her night gowns and pajamas, along with socks as well. Under that, she placed her shirts –color coordinated- like she had for the past 5 years. In the last drawer, Sakura put her pants, skirts, and shorts.

After everything was put away in the drawers, Sakura got the remaining items, such as dresses, ANBU uniforms, jackets, etc., and put them in the closet, next to Itachi's belongings. There wasn't much in there, really. Only a few sweaters, and his ANBU uniforms. Good, because Sakura had a lot to fit in there. Shopping with Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari had caused the increase of clothes the last couple of years.

After Sakura was done with all the clothes, she grabbed the last bag and went in the bathroom, putting belongings such as deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, razor, pads, perfume, make-up, and such where they should go.

Just as Sakura finished putting everything away and sat down on the bed, Itachi came back in.

"What'd you have to do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I had to speak with Otou-san." Itachi replied.

"I see." Sakura said, wondering if maybe it was about the whole 'clan ritual' and 'marriage' thing. Everything had just been too much these few weeks. But then again, fighting with Karin and the bitch-squad had really helped to lighten up her mood dramatically.

"Have you settled all your clothes?" Itachi asked.

"Yup. I put them in the drawers." Sakura said, trying to hide a small blush, thinking of the boxer thing. Itachi raised an eyebrow, obviously referring to the blush, questioning it. Before he could ask anything, Sakura cut him off. "What time is it?" She asked curiously, staring at the dark sky outside, through a window.

"Around 9." Itachi responded.

Sakura nodded, standing up. "I'll be taking a quick shower before we sleep then." Sakura said, quickly grabbing a night gown and some panties from the drawer.

Itachi nodded. "The towels are inside the bathroom." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded, smiling, and then entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed, going towards the shower and turning on the warm water. Sakura waited only for a few seconds before it heated, and then she stripped her clothing off and entered the shower, immediately feeling relaxed by the heat of the water. Sakura took a long, relaxing shower, that probably lasted about 45 minutes.

After getting out and wrapping a towel around her body, Sakura got out her blow dryer, and dried her hair while combing it, and then got dressed into her night gown, which was pink with a shiny pink lace under the breasts, that went all the way around her, with a bow in the front. It was shorter than knee length, and it had a pretty good view of her cleavage. Sakura rolled her eyes. She had picked one of the most revealing night gowns she had without wanting to. Just great.

Sakura cleaned up the bathroom, put away her blow dryer, put her clothes in the basket for dirty clothes, and brushed her teeth before emerging from the bathroom. While putting away her stuff, she realized she would now be sleeping with Itachi, and she couldn't help but feel very, _very_ nervous.

Sakura found Itachi laying there on the bed, glasses on, and reading the same book that was on the night table before.

Itachi glanced at her, and Sakura could obviously tell he was staring for a little too long. She looked around nervously, not wanting to complain. By the time she looked back at Itachi, which was only a few seconds, he was staring back at his book.

Sakura let out a tiny sigh of relief, and then slowly walked to the bed, sitting on the corner of it.

"Tired yet?" Itachi asked, looking up from his book.

Sakura shook her head, though a small yawn afterwards confirmed his thoughts. Itachi smirked, closing his book after remembering the page. All Sakura did was pout, not understanding how Itachi did what he did. He had some weird, strange power on her. And everyone and everything too…

Itachi stood up, going towards the light switch to turn off the light. He did so, and all that was left was the night light, and the moon light to keep everything lit.

Sakura felt her heart pound a thousand times a minute as she got under the covers, seeing Itachi go to the bathroom to brush his teeth real fast. Sakura stared at the space next to her, dreading the time as it grew shorter, for Itachi to return. Much to her relief, she heard Itachi exit the room rather fast, for reasons unknown to her, giving her more time to think things through.

Sakura brought the layers of warmth up to her chin, and turned to the side, bringing her legs up as she stared at the moon, through the window. She didn't know why she was so nervous, really. She should have known this would have been coming, the moment she agreed to marry Itachi. But then again, it wasn't like she could think of the entire long list she had to do right at the spot.

But what was she afraid of? It wasn't sleeping with a man, that was for sure. She had slept beside Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke too many times to actually count, so it wasn't like she wasn't used to it. But then again, it wasn't like any of them were her betrothed either. They were all like brothers –and brother/father in Kakashi's case- so it never felt as if she were sleeping with actual men… just, overly enlarged –and occasionally annoying- stuffed animals with weapons that could kill on them… Yup, that was it.

Maybe Sakura was afraid of what could happen in bed. Because surely, nothing like that could ever happen between she and Kakashi, or Sai, or Naruto, or even Sasuke. But with Itachi, it could. Because technically, they were engaged, and for Mikoto, the sooner, the better right? She would probably even go to the limits of kicking Sasuke out of the house, and making the house off limits for anyone for as long as she needed it to make sure Sakura got pregnant one way, or another.

That might be the reason, because from the very beginning, Sakura was against having children so early in her life. Sakura was afraid of having anything happen in bed, and that was where her doubts came from.

But surely, she should trust Itachi more, shouldn't she?

Even though she knew she should, she didn't. Because she and Itachi had never been in this sort of position before, and of course, most would say nothing would happen, but most didn't know Itachi as well as she did. He was the one who punished crimes by making out with people to the verge of exhaustion. He was the one seducing her while they were trying to get her out of being in trouble. And he was the one who even told his mother 5 children –or more- was fine with him.

_Itachi was a pervert._

She knew it, and unfortunately, she didn't know how far that perverseness went. And, apparently, she didn't trust it one bit.

The time seemed to go by like minutes, having Sakura stare at Itachi's rightful spot on the bed most of the time. When the door finally opened once again, Sakura turned around to peek. Itachi had on some black sweat pants on… only. Not to mention his hair was undone, falling right on his chest, giving that messy and sexy yet tough look saying –don't mess with me cuz I'm sexy and oh, so dangerous'.

Yeah, Itachi was looking _prrrtty_ damn sexy right around this point in time.

Sakura could feel her heart rate intensify and double, and she knew it was obvious her face was burning up. The smirk on Itachi's face confirmed her thoughts either way.

"Like what you see, Sakura?" Itachi asked her, standing at the doorway.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of that question. Really, it was a very dumb question because, honestly, who _**wouldn't**_ like seeing that? "What do you think?" Sakura almost snapped, frowning at the thought that she couldn't even lie to him. His body was too distracting.

"Hmm..." was the only thing Itachi said as he made his way to the bed.

Sakura became really nervous, and even more nervous when Itachi turned the night light off, leaving nothing but darkness in his wake.

Sakura felt the weight on the bed shift as Itachi kneeled on the bed. "Good night, Sakura." Sakura heard, feeling Itachi press his lips on her forehead.

"Night, Itachi." Sakura responded, closing her eyes and zoning everyone and everything out. She didn't want to think about Itachi next to her because frankly, if she did, she would probably have an urge to push him off, or force him to sleep in the hallway.

After about 30 minutes of worrying, Sakura's eyes grew heavy and she drifted into a light sleep, comfortable and relaxed.

It wasn't until a few hours later that night, she woke up with a chill in her spine.

_It was cold. _

Sakura wrapped some more of the covers over her, but it didn't seem to do much. Sakura thought maybe being a little close to Itachi would help her warm up, so she scooted over a little, trying to feel for Itachi. When she finally reached the other edge of the bed, she finally realized Itachi wasn't there.

So…

'_Where's Itachi?' _Sakura thought, looking up. She surveyed the room, looking around and seeing if Itachi was there. Squinting, Sakura thought she saw a hand poking out of the sofa.

Sakura scurried to her feet, shivering, and tip-toed to the sofa, finally seeing Itachi on the sofa. He had his arms behind his head, with a small blanket over him.

Sakura felt herself smile. He had noticed, of course. Itachi had been respectful and had given her room, and time to overcome that feeling of uncertainty.

Itachi really was a good man, she noted, and she felt somewhat guilty for not trusting him to begin with. Itachi had always been so kind and respectful to her, so why shouldn't he be exactly the same now? Sure he was a pervert, she acknowledged, but he had his ways of showing he cared too. Like this…

Thinking back now, Sakura knew she had been acting stupid. But then again, suddenly sleeping with a man did seem a bit nerve-wracking…

"Sakura…"

Itachi's voice startled her for a second, and Sakura almost slapped herself in the forehead, having not expected this. Itachi was a highly skilled ninja -obviously, he would wake if another skilled ninja was lingering over him like his shadow.

"Itachi." she said, though there was no point.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Umm… it got cold." Sakura said as if it would explain everything. Itachi was smart enough to get a clue, she supposed.

Itachi stood up, suddenly picking Sakura up bridal style. He placed her back on the bed (while having Sakura blush crazily all the way there), and placed the sheets over her. Then Itachi went to the closet, rummaging for a while before pulling out a big, fluffy blanket. Itachi went back to the bed, spreading the blanket over Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Itachi as he kissed her forehead once more, and went back to the sofa…

…

…

…

…_But now she felt guilty…_

Sakura lifted herself up, staring at the sofa. She really didn't have anything to worry about…

Sakura tip-toed to her feet once again, and walked to the sofa, grabbing a bit of Itachi's blanket and pulling on it childishly.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, peeking through one eye.

"Go to bed with me?" Sakura suggested, blushing the whole time, with a small smile on her face. Itachi smirked, pulling the blanket off of him and standing up almost immediately.

Sakura grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed with her. She really looked much more confident than she really felt, and she was pretty sure Itachi knew that. He could read her like an open book.

Sakura sat back in the bed, expecting Itachi to do the same. He stood there though, for a few seconds, staring at Sakura. "Are you sure?" he asked her, an eyebrow raised.

Though a big part of Sakura wanted to shake her head because no, she really wasn't, she knew it was okay. Because even if she was nervous of sleeping with a man, she would get over the initial shock.

Sakura patted the spot next to her, giving Itachi a yes. Itachi walked to the bed, on the other side of Sakura, and got under the blankets.

He didn't get too close, Sakura noted, and realized it was because he was waiting for her. He was waiting for her to make her move because, he wasn't in the position to make one. It was all her.

Sucking up her confidence, Sakura scooted over to Itachi, though she faced the other way. Shyness still got the best of her either way. By doing this, though, she was giving him permission. Itachi didn't want to upset Sakura by doing something she didn't want to. That was why he slept on the sofa to begin with. But by moving over towards Itachi, she was saying it was okay. Because really, it was. Sakura knew Itachi, and she loved him, as hard as it was for her to admit it. She trusted him enough to know her fears were dumb, and nothing would happen. Not now anyway…

Almost immediately, Itachi wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. Even though this startled Sakura, she was okay with it. There was nothing wrong with… snuggling. Itachi then put his chin on top of her head, taking in her scent of sweet strawberries.

Sakura let out a tiny sigh, in bliss. Really, this wasn't bad.

"Good night Itachi." she whispered, having him hum in agreement seconds after.

They were like that for a few minutes, until Sakura quickly took of the layer of blankets. Now that Itachi was here –and they were sharing body heat- it was actually very, very hot. They ended up sleeping with only the thin sheets, taking up only half the bed.

Besides that, the rest of the night was peaceful, if you exclude a few… disturbances where Itachi's hands sometimes lingered a little too low, after Sakura switched positions, having faced him.

"Pervert" Sakura hissed under her breath, grabbing Itachi's hand and bringing it to her waist for the _seventh_ _time_ that night.

"…Hn." Itachi would reply, though that really wouldn't stop him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sakura grumbled, looking up to see Itachi's smirking face.

"What do you wish for me to say?" Itachi responded, looking down at her.

"I don't know, a 'Sorry Sakura, I won't do it again' would be nice." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… but I can't promise that." he whispered, kissing her forehead for what could have been the hundredth time that day.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes. "Good night, Itachi." She jerked, moving his hand once again.

"Hmm." Itachi said, closing his eyes.

Sakura sighed, not understanding how she fell for a pervert who was usually only capable of saying 'Hm', 'Hn', and 'Perhaps', if you exclude grunts of agreement, or disagreement.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the townspeople were singing, the streets were bustling with lively people…

"_**Itachi!!" **_Sakura complained, somewhere in Konoha, or more specifically, his room, which was now hers, as well.

Here she had been, planning to wake up to a beautiful day and having a gorgeous, sexy man lying next to her to have kiss her good morning, but apparently fate had different plans for her.

The first few seconds of her morning had been calm and peaceful, that is, until Itachi had to ruin everything by walking out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

But wait, this wasn't why Sakura had broken the peace.

Staring at Itachi's irresistible body had her immobilized, making her only able to stare at the moment. Itachi only spent a little time smirking at her ogling, but then he moved on to the drawers, having forgotten to bring his clothes to the bathroom. Opening the top, left drawer, he was about to pull out some of his boxers, but paused, obviously noticing there were extra… items in the drawer.

From the background, Sakura could only keep staying frozen while staring at his gorgeous toned chest and muscles, and wondering what was taking him so long. Was he doing that on purpose or something…?

He turned around, one hand holding the towel in place, the other holding what Sakura recognized to be… her pink laced bra, with matching black panties with a pink bow, and laced linen…

Thus, the screaming fest began…

"I was merely…" Itachi trailed off, trying to find the right words to quench his curiosity.

"Merely my ass." Sakura shouted, standing up hurriedly and snatching her undergarments from Itachi, and placing them back in the drawer, pouting the whole time. Sakura then turned around.

She stared at Itachi, arms crossed, cheeks huffed, and foot tapping. "We obviously have some getting-used-to to do." Sakura said, glowering at Itachi, who merely smirked in response.

"I'm sure we can discuss everything needed once I am proper." Itachi stated smirking, looking down to the towel he was wearing.

Sakura blushed a deep red. "O-Of course." Sakura said, waiting for Itachi to get whatever needed.

"Would you hand me my clothes? You are, undoubtedly, in the way, after all." Itachi said, motioning to herself, which was blocking the drawer.

Sakura blushed a deeper red, quickly opening the drawer (with a little more force than needed to), quickly grabbed some all black boxers, and threw them at Itachi. He grabbed them expertly, nodded as a thank you (smirk still intact), and then left to the bathroom, coming back minutes later, wearing the boxers only.

'… _Just as bad as wearing the towel!' _Sakura thought, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"Should I not trust you with my undergarments there?" Sakura scowled.

"I was merely shocked, that is all. There won't be an issue again, I assure you." Itachi replied.

"I didn't need a demonstration." Sakura rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement slightly.

"My dear apologies Sakura, it won't happen again." He said, hugging her from behind (suddenly appearing there) and resting his chin on her head, wrapping his arms under her breasts.

Sakura giggled, noticing he took her line from last night, and twisted it to suit his personality more.

Sakura turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pecking him on the lips. "I believe we forgot 'good morning', didn't we?" she teased.

"Good morning, Sakura." He replied, kissing her passionately.

Sakura laughed, moments later finding herself sitting on the bed, Itachi hovering over her, still kissing her… somehow… And it even managed to become a make-out session.

Their make-out session was interrupt shortly after when Sasuke barged in.

He crinkled his nose in disgust, turning away as Sakura and Itachi tried to fix themselves up the best they could.

"Okaa-san told me to inform you both breakfast was ready. No wonder she insisted I come up instead of her." He stated, having Sakura laugh afterwards.

"Just make sure you're both decent." Sasuke shook his head, walking away.

"This'll be you with Nijiko in a few months." Sakura called after him, having heard a thud afterwards. Apparently, the comment had shocked Sasuke, and he hit his face with the wall.

Sakura laughed harder, and even Itachi broke a chuckle, surprisingly enough…

"Let's get dressed." Sakura said, rummaging through the drawers and pulling out a short white skirt, a green tank top, and a yellow, soft jacket with long sleeves, which didn't go past her breasts.

Sakura quickly locked herself in the bathroom, did her daily routine to get ready, and emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, fully clothed and ready. Itachi was there sitting on the couch, the bed already made, waiting for her. Surprisingly enough –_'not'_- he was wearing all black. Damn, even his _boxers _were black.

The sudden thought made Sakura blush, but she dismissed it shortly after, knowing Itachi would get on her case later on if he ever found out about her blush. "Shall we go?" Sakura said, making Itachi look up, and nod at her shortly after.

* * *

"Here they come!" Sakura could clearly hear Mikoto squeal from the hallway as she hurried and put the finishing touches on the breakfast table, filled with all sorts of stuff: Bacon, pancakes, toast, waffles, eggs, orange juice, milk, butter, and syrup.

"Does Mikoto always prepare this much food?" Sakura whispered, approaching the table.

"Okaa-san seems to have… over done it. She must be overjoyed." Itachi explained, and Sakura nodded as they entered the dining room.

"Take your seats kids. I'm almost done with everything." Mikoto said, ushering the 3 of them (Sasuke included) to the table, where Fugaku was already sitting, the morning newspaper in his hands as he skimmed the pages.

Sakura sat down, Itachi on her left, and an empty seat to her right. "Mikoto, don't you think this is a bit… too much?" Sakura asked, not understanding how so much food could fit in such a small table.

"That's what I had said." Sasuke said taking a seat on the other side of Sakura.

"And you were right… that's why I invited Shisui over as well." Mikoto said gleefully.

There was a moments pause…

"-and Nijiko"

Sasuke almost chocked on the orange juice he had been sipping, and Sakura had to pat his back roughly for him to not choke, or chuck it all up. "Sasuke calm down." Sakura glared, but Sasuke was still coughing, trying to regain his breathing.

"It won't be that bad Sasuke." Mikoto assured, putting down an extra plate for Nijiko.

"Yeah Sasuke, just relax." Sakura agreed, though inside she was laughing. 'If only you could have seen your face!' she thought, laughing loudly inwardly of course.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, glaring. He heard the all-too-sweet tone in her voice; he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Sakura smirked in return, sticking her tongue out childishly for a few seconds. Before doing so though, she had glanced at Fugaku, who was too busy with the paper, and then at Mikoto, who was still cleaning up the kitchen. Good, no one would see her.

"You know," Sasuke stated switching from Sakura to Itachi, and then back, "You're starting to act a lot like Itachi. Too much in my opinion. I don't need another devil living under the same roof as me." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Itachi turned to look at each other, an emotionless face on Itachi –though slight amusement was obviously seen-,and a blank expression on Sakura's face.

Sakura ended up laughing and Itachi just smirked, knowing his foolish little brother was completely right this time.

Just as Sakura had finished laughing, the doorbell rang and Sakura stood up to go get it, assuming it was either Nijiko, or Shisui.

It actually happened to be both.

Shisui was wearing all black, hands behind his head in a lazy manner, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Nijiko was wearing a light blue dress that went a bit past her knees, her hands in front of her, her face staring directly at her feet, her face flushed.

Either Nijiko was very, very nervous, or Shisui had totally just made an inappropriate comment that had caused Nijiko to go on the verge of consciousness…

"Hi Nijiko, Shisui." Sakura said.

Nijiko looked up, smiling slightly at Sakura. She looked to her left at Shisui, and he gave her a funny look, which just caused her to look back down, face even redder.

"Shisui, stop harassing the poor girl."

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan. Good morning to you too!" he said, laughing slightly as he gave Sakura a quick hug and entered.

"Don't mind him Nijiko. All Uchihas are perverts." Sakura assured, greeting her and letting her come through.

Nijiko nodded, trying to tame her blush before they reached the table.

* * *

Once everyone was situated, Sakura realized their positions had changed slightly. Sakura was still next to Itachi, but now Nijiko was to her right, and Sasuke after that. Shisui was next to Itachi, with Fugaku next to him, leaving Mikoto to occupy the seat in between Fugaku, and Sasuke.

They ate with some small talk around the table, most of it having to do with how Nijiko would soon be initiated into ANBU, which Fugaku had been pleased to hear about.

"So Sakura, how was your sleep?" Mikoto cut off, obviously excited. It looked like she had been wanting to ask that question for quite some time now, but had no real time to ask.

All eyes turned to her, and Sakura felt herself blush under all the pressure.

"Sleep was… err… good… I guess. The bed was very soft." Sakura added, glancing at Itachi for several seconds. Their eyes met and Itachi smirked, making Sakura blush even more, and Itachi turned back to his scrambled eggs, taking a bite of them.

Now here Itachi was, seeming perfectly fine, and Sakura was now staring at her lap, her face as red as Nijiko's had been. Everyone stared back and forth between the two, wondering what their unsaid words were, and what their silent conversation had been about.

For the most part, it went like this…

"I would have to say sleep was more than satisfactory, really."

"Itachi you damn pervert!!"

"Wouldn't you agree though, Sakura?"

"………" (By this point, Sakura's face was already a bright red.)

"I hear no complains"

"Shut up!!" (A tomato shade by now)

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Itachi inwardly, though she had to say she only enjoyed it because… well, Itachi had been half-naked and his bare chest wasn't something she wouldn't mind having in bed…

Everyone stared at Sakura, then Itachi, then back at Sakura, and once again at Itachi, for what seemed to be several minutes, until Itachi took a sip of his orange juice, and laid his eyes expectantly on Sasuke.

"I don't suppose you plan to have a serious relationship with Nijiko"

And thus, a squealing mother emerged, a pained son happened, a relieved soon-to-be daughter-in-law surfaced, an evil, yet genius fiancé occurred, and an almost unconscious best friend arose.

For the most part, Fugaku stayed quiet, listening in whenever it was important for him to do so, and only interfering when he had his own questions.

Shisui was mainly laughing his ass off, until word reached him not having a girl friend yet. Sakura also suggested that Shizune was available, which started another fit of conversation to erupt, only making Nijiko relieved that she wasn't the center of conversation anymore.

* * *

"Breakfast was hectic, no?" Sakura said, sitting down on the couch, along with Nijiko. After breakfast, Mikoto told Sakura to bring Nijiko up to the room for a while, while Itachi and Sasuke discussed some clan preparations, and Mikoto cleaned off the table. Sakura and Nijiko had offered to help Mikoto, but she refused, saying their time would come soon enough, only causing them to blush while hurrying away.

Nijiko nodded, admiring the room. "I'm just glad it's over with." Nijiko said. There was silence for a few seconds, until Nijiko giggled slightly.

"So you slept over with Itachi… in that bed… right there." Nijiko said, pointing behind them to the bed.

Sakura glared. "You're point being?" she asked, though her glare faltered, being replaced with a light blush.

"Nothing" she replied, smiling in victory.

There was a few seconds silence…

"How was it?"

"What?" Sakura blurted out, not expecting that to say the least.

"Did you sleep well?" Nijiko asked.

"Umm… I guess."

Nijiko merely giggled softly, causing Sakura to just sigh and shake her head.

"Don't laugh at something you'll become, my dear, naïve Nijiko." She laughed as Nijiko suddenly stopped laughing, blushing ferociously.

"T-The girls d-didn't know about t-this?" she stuttered out, trying to change the subject.

Sakura shook her head. "It was late last night when I found out. I never got to tell anyone." Sakura explained.

"Shouldn't you tell them?" Nijiko said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I should… I just don't want to deal with Ino's loud-self when she finds out…" Sakura trailed off, her nose crinkled in distaste. Nijiko merely laughed, and Sakura joined in afterwards. "I'll send them a message, I suppose." Sakura said, summoning a small white slug.

Sakura made her way to the desk, taking a small piece of parchment and a pencil, and beginning to write.

_Don't really want to give all the details, but I spent the night over at Itachi's… pass it on to the rest of the girls. Not Nijiko though, she already knows. Make sure Ino's last._

_-Sakura Haruno_

Sakura gave it to the slug, and sent it to Hinata first. With that, they waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you write for Ino to find out last?" Nijiko asked.

Sakura chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Nijiko have her a questioning look, but dropped it, and just waited patiently.

Soon enough, Sakura spoke up. "It should be about time now." Sakura said.

"…What do you m-mean?"

Her question was answered as Sakura have her a smirk.

"FOREHEAD GIRL YOU DID WHAT?!" a loud rumble shook all of Konoha and Nijiko could feel shivers go down her spine. If this was what her voice could do, imagine what she alone could do…

"SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!!" Ino continued.

Sakura sighed. "Same old Ino. She did the same thing last year when I told her I had a small crush on Gaara." Sakura chuckled.

"Suna's kage?" Nijiko asked, and Sakura nodded afterwards.

"The crush didn't last that long really. About 2 weeks." And just as Sakura finished her sentence, Sasuke and Itachi came in.

"Nijiko, training?" Sasuke asked.

Nijiko looked at Sakura, as if asking if it were okay to leave her alone. Sakura merely gestured her out. "Go have fun Nijiko." She assured her.

Nijiko nodded, hugging Sakura good bye. "See you at the sleepover." She whispered and Sakura nodded as she watched Nijiko leave holding hands with Sasuke.

Once their door was shut closed, Itachi spoke. "I don't suppose that means you'll be unavailable tonight." Itachi's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Ino's very serious about her sleepovers." Sakura said.

Itachi nodded. "I must go finish the clan arrangements with Otou-san."

"I have to finish the wedding preparations with Mikoto and Okaa-san."

Sakura sighed in exhaustion as she and Itachi made their way out of the room, and to the kitchen where Mikoto was almost all done with cleaning. "Mikoto, shall we go to Okaa-san's to finish the clan preparations?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes dear. Let me just finish drying these dishes. Itachi, you should be on your way. I'm sure the clan elders would be upset if they had to wait." Mikoto said.

Itachi nodded, giving Sakura a quick kiss on the forehead, and then exiting the room.

Sakura quickly helped Mikoto finish drying the dishes, and then they headed off to Yuri's house, another day of wedding arrangements ahead of them.

* * *

"Now all we need is the guest lists, VIPs', and the last of the decorations." Mikoto summed up, checking off a few things off her list as she went along.

"Let's not worry about the guest list too much." Yuri said, serving each of them some more tea. "I'm sure most of Konoha will be invited anyway. We really just need VIPs'." She continued.

"Well, my girls are obviously maids of honors, which reminds me, Nijiko should be added to that list as well. VIPs' could be Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, for me." Sakura said.

"Itachi's grooms are already Shisui-kun, Sasuke-chan, and Kakashi-san so they're all good." Mikoto said.

"So, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji" Sakura said, and Mikoto nodded. "Oh, and we gotta add Shizune and Tsunade-sama to that." Sakura giggled.

"Why of course! But we have other plans for Tsunade-sama." Yuri said. Sakura gave her a questioning look. "We have asked her to be the priest as she accepted!! She'll be the one wedding you both!" Mikoto said in glee.

"Serious?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yup! She was ecstatic when we asked her. She agreed almost immediately." Yuri giggled.

Sakura giggled. What an image it would make, having the Hokage wed the soon-to-be Uchiha Clan Leader, and Konoha's very own Cherry Blossom. Especially if Tsunade had conveniently drunk some sake right before the wedding ceremony…

'_We'll have to make sure Tsunade stays sober.'_ Sakura crinkled her nose.

"What's wrong Sakura? Don't like the idea?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh no, I love it! I was just thinking of how troublesome it would be to make sure Tsunade-sama was sober in the wedding."

This caused all 3 of them to erupt in laughter.

"I'm sure we can work things out. After all, everything's possible with 2 crazed mothers on their daughter's wedding day." Mikoto said, and Yuri nodded in agreement.

Sakura felt a pang of comfort wash over her. Mikoto had called her a daughter… her daughter… Could this be any better? Sakura was really glad she had been accepted into the clan –for the most part anyway. Most of the fan girls, especially Karin Uchiha, had refused profoundly, but no one really cared about her opinion. It wouldn't really matter. It wasn't like Karin was invited to the wedding ceremony anyway.

"What will the invitation looks like?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I got a sample right here!" Mikoto shouted, grabbing her purse and rummaging through it. She pulled out an invitation letter. The top half border was blue, and the bottom half border was red. The Uchiha Clan insignia was a little above the middle, with 'YOU'RE INVITED!' right below it in big blue letters.

Opening it up, it revealed a picture of Sakura and Itachi kissing and- wait… what?

"Mikoto…" Sakura said trailing off, her anger rising ever so slightly.

"Yes?" Mikoto replied sweetly.

"When exactly was this taken?" Sakura asked, glaring.

"Umm… you know." Mikoto replied, wiggling around in embarrassment.

Sakura laughed. "No… I don't…" she said in between laughs.

"Well you see…" Yuri said.

"I might have… followed you guys around for a while… waiting for a kiss…" Mikoto trailed off, looking slyly to her left, avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"And look how wonderful the picture came out!" Yuri cut in, shoving the picture in Sakura's face.

Sakura examined it. "Yes it's a pretty picture but that's not the point!" Sakura dismissed it. "You were spying on us?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Because pictures come out so much better when it's in the spur of the moment! Not when its being acted out, or you know you're on camera!" Mikoto proclaimed.

Yuri nodded. "It was my idea!"

"Well that's true… but-"

"No buts, you agreed, case closed!" Yuri said all too quickly to shut Sakura up.

Sakura opened her mouth ready to protest, but she simply closed it back up seconds later, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with her to crazy mothers…

"Whatever, are we done for the night?" Sakura asked.

"I believe so, why, have any plans?" Mikoto asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"Like maybe… going to bed…? With Itachi…?" Yuri added, looking suspiciously at Sakura.

Sakura blushed a deep red. "I-If you all m-must know, I-I have a sleepover a-at Ino's tonight w-with the girls. Not Itachi, Okaa-san. By the way, how is it you found out?" Sakura asked, switching her glance from Yuri's, to Mikoto's.

"I sort of told her the moment the man who delivered your luggage left. You should have heard her squealing!" Mikoto giggled as she and Yuri held hands, falling into fits of giggles.

Sakura sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "I'll be on my way now. I'll see you all tomorrow, Okaa-sans' okay?" Sakura said, and she heard even more squeal erupt when Sakura said Okaa-san's… yes, plural.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!" Mikoto started crying anime tears, holding Yuri –who was crying just as much- closely to her.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I'll be seeing you then."

Sakura hugged them each and said her good byes', quickly exiting the house and making her way to Ino's. She already had everything she needed in Ino's apartment, just because they had done this 'sleepover' thing so much, they all left their clothes there just so that they didn't need to bring it each and every single time.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. Every time Ino threw a surprise sleepover –such as this one- she would do something special, without telling the person the sleepover was for (in this cause, Sakura) about it.

Sakura could only hope Ino didn't go overboard with this one…

**End of chapter**

**There we go! And I have to say, I'm so sorry bit neglecting this story and not updating in over 2 months!!! Really am sorry but the ideas didn't come to me as soon as I hoped it would have, and plus, my computer wasn't working so I couldn't really write anything for a while. D:**

**Review please! And I'll see if maybe I can update this sooner for an apology but I've been very busy lately so I'll see how everything goes :)**

**-Marzy-chan :)**


	11. Sleep over Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Seriously, who would?**

**Chapter 11: Sleepover Conspiracy**

Knocking on Ino's door, she heard giggles and panicky voices saying "She's here!" repeatedly while she heard a small stampede run towards the door. The first to open it was Ino –obviously- with Nijiko following shortly behind. "We have a surprise for you Sakura!" Ino said excitedly.

"I just barely got here, relax Ino." Sakura said, though deep inside, she really was dying to know the surprise.

"Well, I pulled some strings and…" Ino trailed off side-stepping so she could enter. Inside, her room was not only full of sleep-over material such as pillows, nail polish, make-up and such, but everyone seemed to be there already, chillaxing. And that was where she spotted…

"Temari!" she said excitedly, running and hugging the girl. It had truly been too long.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura." Temari chuckled, hugging Sakura back. "Once I heard you were getting married I pleaded with Gaara to let me come." She explained as they let go of each other.

Sakura looked behind her, towards Ino. "Best surprise you've had all year, Ino." She said, giggling.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet, I assure you." Ino giggled suspiciously, and the rest of the girls followed shortly after. Sakura was left clueless of everything…

Examining the room more closely, she noticed Ino had rearranged her whole living room, so the girls would have more room to do stuff. The entire floor was covered in _pillows, literally, _and Hinata and TenTen were playing cards at a small, low center table.

Sakura sighed in bliss, this was nice too…

* * *

After Sakura had settled down, and everyone was in their comfy pjs, they started talking about random stuff.

"So hey, do you guys have the wedding invitations all made and ready?" TenTen asked, looking up from her finger nails for a second.

"Yeah, I've been dying to see them." Ino said, who stopped painting TenTen's nails a blood red for a few seconds, refilling it.

"Yeah, I've got it in my bag." Sakura said, standing up and going to the kitchen, where she had put her bag. She shuffled through its contents for a few seconds, pulling out the card and hopping back to the girls, giving it to Hinata first.

She opened it, giggling immediately.

"I know…" Sakura pouted, looking down. "It was Mikoto's and Okaa-san's idea." Sakura shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, you have to admit, that's some good photography." Ino said, whistling while TenTen nodded in agreement.

"The angle it was taken from is bloody brilliant." Temari said.

"Unexpected is truly the best." Nijiko said, nodding.

"But still." Sakura whined. "Mikoto had been following us around waiting for us to kiss, to get that shot." Sakura said.

"And good thing she did!" Temari complained.

"Best make-out seen I've ever seen." Ino protested too, and they all ended up laughing together.

"When will you all be passing it out?" Ino asked.

"I think it was tomorrow. Since you're here Temari, I'll need to give you a VIP and make you give some to Gaara and Kankuro." Sakura said, putting that in her 'To Do' list inside her head.

Temari nodded, and changed the subject. "So… Itachi Uchiha huh…" she whistled, making the girls giggle. "You need to be _insane_ to not know you scored a hot piece of ass Sakura." She continued, high-fiving her.

"Yeah, I know. Supposedly, he goes off the "Hot-o-Meter" as Ino said." Sakura explained and Temari faked a ghastly expression.

"But every guy is always in Ino's Hot-o-Meter!" she exclaimed.

"That has to say something." Ino popped in.

"That Itachi defines perfect?" TenTen replied, shrugging.

Ino scoffed. "Girl, Itachi _**perfects**_perfection, if that's even possible."

They laughed some more.

"Hey," TenTen cut off, getting a great idea, "you guys wanna see something hilarious?" TenTen giggled slightly.

All the girls nodded excitedly, Ino finally finishing TenTen's manicure. "You guy's remember the tracking device Neji gave me?" TenTen said.

"The one you got because you got pregnant right?" Temari said. "Hinata told me a few days ago."

"Yeah that one. It turns out, it's a speaker too." She laughed.

"It is?" Nijiko asked.

"Yeah, listen to this." TenTen said, making a low "shhh" sound. She pressed a small red button –which actually looked like a small jewel. They waited for several seconds. "You guys in the mood for ice cream?" she asked, smirking.

"I already bought some but… what does that have to do w-" Ino was cut off.

"TenTen?" Neji's voice spoke up.

"Neji? I'm having a sudden mood craving for ice cream… Butter Pecan and Rocky Road." She spoke, a fake whine in her voice.

The jewel stopped glowing.

"Umm… what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

TenTen smirked. "What for it…" she trailed off.

As told, they waited for about 10 seconds until Ino's doorbell rang. The girls all looked at each other, Nijiko getting up and opening the door.

There revealed Neji, carrying a bag with ice cream.

In the background, the girls snickered maniacally. "T-Thank you N-Neji-san." Nijiko said, taking the bags and bowing.

He simply nodded, disappearing once again.

Nijiko turned around with the ice cream in her hand, immediately laughing, as the girls started laughing harder.

"He's been like my personal slave all week." TenTen exclaimed.

"You got that boy wrapped around your finger." Temari grinned. "If only Shikamaru would be that cooperating." Temari sighed in contemplation.

"All you need to do is one simple thing." TenTen winked at her. "Get pregnant." She said, and Temari blushed lightly.

Ino and Nijiko giggled and Sakura chuckled. Hinata blushed too, apparently the thought affecting her too.

"I'd rather not be the second to be pregnant." She said, chuckling.

"I was rather expecting Sakura to be next, considering the whole Clan thing, along with Mikoto." Ino said, making Sakura glare at her.

"I always thought it would be you, Ino." She said triumphantly.

A few more minutes of calling out random names, they started arguing, until they ended up laughing abruptly for a long period of time.

Nijiko nudged Ino. "Should we open the presents." She whispered, but it seemed it had been quiet enough for everyone to hear.

Ino smirked deviously. "Yes… I think we should." She said.

"….What are you guys planning…?" Sakura said out loud, seeing the evilness around Ino.

"Nothing… just some presents." TenTen shrugged.

"To congratulate you for your whole engagement and all to the hottest man alive." Temari continued, shrugging as well, though a smug smile was seen on her face.

Before she knew it, a small pink bag was placed in front of her, with a bunch of giggling girls all around her.

"This ones from me and Hinata." TenTen said with a wicked smile.

Sakura eyed the bag suspiciously. The name of the store was on it, with a big heart surrounding it. If she remembered correctly, that store was a lingerie store…

_Crap… this couldn't be good._

"T-That's okay… I-"

"**Open it." **Ino's threateningly demanding voice spoke. Damn, she looked vicious.

"Okay, Okay." she sighed in despair, opening the first bag.

Lingerie

Laced bra that revealed more than supported, along with matching underwear.

"You guys…" Sweat dropped.

They all laughed, excluding Sakura, that is.

"You never know Sakura." Temari shrugged.

"Yeah, Mikoto _does _want grandchildren. We thought we could help her out." TenTen agreed.

"The sooner, the better." Hinata joked. Since when did Hinata become so evil?

"Open ours next." Ino exclaimed, grabbing a box, and a bag.

"It's from all 3 of us." Nijiko said, smiling.

"Why do I have the feeling this one's worst than the other one?" Sakura asked out loud, mostly to herself.

"Because its _Ino's _present, _duh_." Temari exclaimed.

Sakura took a deep breath, before exhaling harshly. "Let's get this over with." She muttered. She opened the bag first revealing… a police hat, some handcuffs, and that stick police use to beat people. Looking further in there, she saw black hooker heels.

…

…

…

Sakura gulped… this was conspiracy.

She almost dreaded opening the box, but nevertheless, she did. Ino would kill her if she didn't.

There, neatly in place, were… she couldn't tell… either a very short skirt, or… well, she couldn't understand what else it could possibly be…

Then there was the top, as short as a bra (if not shorter), with the front part open, where you could tie it. It wouldn't hide much of anything anyway. It probably was meant to be more revealing that covering.

"…What the _hell _is this?" she asked.

Ino laughed. "Oh, dear, foolish, naïve, Sakura. Haven't you heard of being _sexy _in bed?" Ino only half-joked, meaning under all that giggling, she was being serious.

"By being a _slutty cop?_" Sakura said, her jaw opening wide as she picked up the outfit.

"Well, Uchihas' _are _the head of the police force in Konoha… so I presumed they had a thing for this too…" Ino shrugged.

"I don't need this, thank you." She rejected, shaking her head.

"Oh come on Sakura! Live a little." TenTen joked.

"I am living pretty fine, _thank you._" She glared.

"Think of it this way," Temari said, "You'll have Uchiha wrapped around your pinky, just like TenTen, with just one glance." She mused on.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, picturing Itachi there, with those hungry, seductive eyes, staring at her with such intensity that she-

Wait a second, she was getting carried away. No way could she accept such… such…

Revealing clothing?

Vulgar outfit?

Slutty… _thing?_

Either one of those fit anyway… it didn't really matter.

Before Sakura could reject any further, Hinata's timid voice spoke up. "Sakura, you'll have to get in bed with him sooner or later… just think of this as a way to have so much more fun while you're at it." She winked, and Sakura could almost not believe that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Nijiko agreed. "You won't be able to have as much fun when you have kids either."

Her eyes bulged out, and her jaw dropped, along with Ino's, TenTen's, and Temari.

Who would have guessed the quiet once were always the naughtier ones?

Sakura for one, believed it. Being under the influence of Naruto, who was the pupil of the most perverted man in Konoha, and an Uchiha (because all Uchihas' were perverts), could really have an effect on a girl. Sakura would know… she's been spending too much time with Itachi and now looks where she's at? Having a make out session with him early in the morning while he only had his boxers on, and she, a short night gown, which she could now remember, rose up after all the intense make-out they had.

Damn… no wonder he had been smirking the whole time. That damn bastard… she would need to get revenge…

"I don't know how to act… _sex_y_." _Sakura admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"And this is where your training starts." Ino winked at her.

"Now, depending on your boyfriend, there may be different forms of 'sexy' to them." Ino explained. "Take example, Shikamaru. He would need an aggressive type of sexy, since he tends to be the lazy type. The 'shy sexy', like Hinata or Nijiko, would not work for him because they wouldn't _appeal _to his taste." Ino explained.

"And take example Sasuke." TenTen added. "He is more of the control type, and he tends to like the sexy which seems weak, but wild within. In short, Nijiko all the way." TenTen explained.

"And Naruto, who acts loud and obnoxious, may like the calm, quiet type of sexy beauty, like Hinata." Temari added.

"While others, like Kiba, like the straight up wild." Sakura whistled, laughing at Ino.

"More or less, yes." Ino said, sending Sakura a quick glare.

"So… what type is Itachi-san?" Hinata asked.

"Well," Sakura thought, putting her index finger on her chin and thinking. "He is definitely controlive…" she began.

"Shy and wild sexy" Ino said.

"But there's also a part of him that likes the quiet… and there's also the thing that he _loves _doing stuff to me, over all." Sakura thought, frowning slightly as all the girls giggled at her.

"Hmmm" Temari thought.

"So he likes aggressive, wild, _and _shy… you have one interesting man." TenTen whistled. They all laughed.

"Let's get to work girls… we're going to need to show Sakura everything we know about _sexy._" Ino spoke mischievously, as she approached Sakura like a lioness approaching her prey.

'_Crap'_

* * *

"Come on!!" Sakura swore. "I don't need to put this on _now.' _She pleaded.

"Of Course you do." Ino counter-argued.

"How are you supposed to practice seducing Itachi if you don't have the right materials?" TenTen added.

"How am I supposed to practice seducing Itachi without _Itachi_." Sakura argued, rolling her eyes.

"Sakura, we're ninja." Temari rolled her eyes, looking back at Nijiko, who simply nodded, making some hand signs.

In a poof, a clone appeared beside her, though it took the form of Itachi. Ino went up to it, examining it. "He seems a bit shorter now, but not by much; it's good enough." She said after a while.

It took several minutes for the girls to finally convince Sakura to put on the outfit, though for the most part, they had to force her out of her attire and lock her in a room with only that seductive police outfit as an alternative outfit for her to give up, and come out with the clothing on.

Hinata whistled teasingly.

"Lookin' good Saku." Temari joked, making Sakura blush while she glared, and stared at a random object in the room, which happened to be a toaster. Poor toaster… what had it done to receive such harsh treatment?

"Let's just get this over with." She muttered under her breath, loud enough for all of them to hear. She found this truly pointless… how could they honestly help her increase her… _sexiness, _as they put it.

Well, apparently Sakura had _no idea._

------

"Keep your back straight. Don't slouch!" Ino commanded, walking up to Sakura, who was currently sitting on the Itachi clone –who was sitting on a chair- with her legs spread wide open… yeah, and she had on a skirt…

'_Why must I be cursed with such bad luck?' _Sakura rolled her eyes mentally, doing as Ino had told her.

"Now, gently and slowly lay your hands on his shoulders, wrapping your arms around him and playing with his hair." Ino instructed.

"Ino… come on, this is pointless." She sighed, doing as she was told.

Much to her shock, the clone reacted, moving his arms and wrapping them around her waist and brining her closer, until the clone's hands made their way to her ass.

Sakura let out a high-pitched squeal before pressing a pressure point in the neck, making the clone disappear in a swift poof.

Ino sighed, grabbing her temples and shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "Sakura" she began, looking up, "that was the _fifth _clone you already castrated. How many more times will we have to go over this? _The. Clone. Is. Not. __**REAL.**__" _Ino said slowly, trying to make sure it processed through Sakura's head.

"Just because it's a _clone _doesn't mean you don't feel _weird._" Sakura glared, standing up and fixing her skirt.

"How do you expect to feel comfortable when _Itachi _does it if you can't even work with a clone?" Ino protested.

"That's exactly it Ino." Sakura exclaimed, sighing. "I don't feel _comfortable _letting Itachi do that yet. Because, he's never shown any sign of wanting… _sex_." She said, almost hesitant on finishing the sentence.

"But he will eventually." Temari added quickly.

"Yes, and when the time comes, I'll be ready… I won't be needing this outfit for a while, Ino." She rolled her eyes.

Ino was about to protest, but Nijiko stopped her. "Ino, Sakura really is right. I know S-Sasuke-kun would never do anything I don't want to do." She explained, showing a kind smile. "Though they might be p-perverts, they do have manners." She explained, thinking of her dear Sasuke-kun.

"You see, I know Itachi already…" she smiled.

"Okay, maybe you're right…" Ino sighed.

"But what will you do when the time _does come_?" Temari asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I'll figure something out, I guess." She sighed.

"What do you guys think Itachi might think if he found out we were doing this?" TenTen's sudden question made them freeze.

They started laughing abruptly seconds later. "I don't know about you, but I think he was have definitely been turned on." Ino laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura scoffed, "he'd be laughing at me for my horrible attempts." She proclaimed.

* * *

It had been about 2 hours, and the girl would _not stop _talking about Itachi, no matter how much Sakura pleaded them to.

"Come on girls, enough about Itachi!" Sakura whined, for what could have been the fourth time that minute.

"Sorry Sakura" TenTen chuckled.

"But come on, loosen up!" Ino whined. "You're going to _marry _this guy! I think we have the right to talk about him, thank you." Ino protested.

"I'd rather talk about something else." Sakura scoffed.

"Get over it Sakura." Ino dismissed.

Sakura glared but Hinata butted it. "You're the center of attention throughout all of Konoha, and most countries too." Hinata said.

"What?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

Nijiko stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a newspaper Sakura had not seen earlier. Nijiko threw it at Sakura, who caught it with ease.

"Page 2, middle left." Temari answered Sakura's unspoken question.

Sakura read the segment.

_The Uchiha Clan's heir has finally chosen to lead the clan, and has admitted marriage!_

That was the first sentence.

"How do you think Temari found out about this before Hinata even told her?" TenTen piped in.

Sakura rose an eyebrow, and flipped the newspaper back to page one.

"Crap… this is _**Suna's**_paper?!"

"Yup! I brought it here from Suna right before I came. Again, I had to _beg _Gaara to let me come visit you before the wedding. But of course, Gaara has a soft spot for you, so he let me go after some persistence." Temari explained.

Sakura groaned.

"I think I heard ambassadors from Suna saying they would love to attend." Temari added.

Sakura groaned once again, this time louder. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Cheer up Sakura." Nijiko tried to turn the mood.

"Yeah, I mean isn't being talked about good?" Ino shrugged. "Especially when 90% of the talk is good talk, but no one really cares about fan girls." Ino dismissed.

"I don't want any special attention just because I'm getting married." Sakura glared.

"Oh come on Sakura." TenTen said.

"It really is hard not to talk about it, if you think about it." Nijiko added.

"And why is that?" Sakura retorted, obviously not seeing their point.

"Well, for one, it's the heir of the _Uchiha Clan_ getting married; to the Gondaime's prized pupil no less!" Temari exclaimed.

"How do you _not _expect that to be big?" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. "Great… and I thought I was all done with the invites… the wedding is _next week_." Sakura panicked.

"Have you picked out the dress?" Ino asked.

"It has to be this traditional Uchiha kimono thing." Sakura replied, her eyes closed.

"Ooh, so it's going to a traditional theme like thing?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah… and the wedding's in the Uchiha Compound too." Sakura muttered.

"Well that's no surprise, that place is _huge_." Ino exclaimed.

They all nodded in agreement as they started talking about more wedding details.

* * *

Once the girls had told the guys they were sleeping over at Ino's, they had decided they didn't want to be alone… so they decided to get their own get together, of some sort.

That was why they found themselves in Itachi's room at the current time, after several hours. But then again, Itachi was there, leaning on the wall, wondering what _exactly _they were doing in his room, watching TV, and drinking sake and other alcoholic beverages. When had they even come?

One second he was in the shower, coming out in black pants and shirtless, the next second he was ambushed by a bunch of guys, coming in with beer, sake, video games, and… _a dog…_

"He does not shed, does he?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Akamaru? Shed?" Kiba said with a fake aghast expression. "Never!" he exclaimed. "Akamaru is a pure breed! No shedding for him, isn't that right boy?" Kiba said, and a bark followed shortly after.

"Fleas?" he asked, glancing at Akamaru, who was lounging around lazily on his couch, belly up, tongue out, and tail wagging. Akamaru had literally kicked Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru off the couch, so they decided to sit on the floor.

"He's clean, don't worry. Hana checked him just a day ago." Kiba dismissed.

"Ahh…" Itachi said, looking around. "So why are you all in here?"

"We've been here consuming alcohol for over 2 hours now. You'd think you would have learned why we were here." Kiba said, chugging his beer.

"To sum it up, we had nowhere to go." Naruto shrugged.

Itachi looked around the room awkwardly: it had never been so polluted with people before.

Neji was currently absent, for he went to get TenTen some ice cream.

Naruto and Kiba were going against each other in Halo 3 **(A/N: Don't own!) **with Shikamaru watching them lazily.

Sasuke was roaming around Itachi's fridge, searching for some more room he could put the beer in.

"Hand me another beer Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up from the game momentarily.

Sasuke nodded, throwing the beer bottle harshly across the room. An evil glint made its way towards Itachi's face. "This room better be left spotless." He warned.

"Neat freak much?" Naruto shrugged, catching the beer bottle… _barely_.

"I prefer to not keep my room looking like a pig-sty. That is why you all decided to come here instead of Sasuke's, am I correct?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Sasuke glared at him.

"That, and," Kiba paused, trying to control his laughter, "you're room has a flat screen TV with surround sound." Kiba noted. "Sasuke's room is nothing compared to this." Kiba said which earned him an empty beer bottle to the face.

Itachi smirked. Not because Kiba got hit in the face –though that was amusing too-, but because they were teasing Sasuke too. It was like music to his ears.

"So…" Naruto looked up, frowning, noticing Kiba had totally kicked his ass… _again._ Seriously, he knew he wasn't the best, but Kiba must have some weird skills when it came to video games. "Itachi, you got game?" he asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, asking what he was referring to.

"Halo" he replied, rolling his eyes.

Itachi smirked, walking towards the couch as Naruto through the controller at him. "I'm decent."

In truth, Itachi was godly at it, even exceeding Kiba by far, and he had been the best in the group. Itachi just didn't want to show off.

Neji appeared on the second round, Sasuke vs. Itachi.

"What was it this time?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"Rocky Road and Butter Pecan ice cream." Neji stated, walking to the couch. He looked down at Akamaru, who was laying on it as if it were his property. He settled for the arm of the couch instead. Wow… they were being kicked out by a dog… was that sad or what?

But then again… he was being manipulated by a mere woman… so he couldn't really complain…

"Yum, you should have brought us some." Naruto whined. He was currently laying on his back in boredom, trying to count how many times Itachi was kicking ass.

"You're not TenTen." He merely deadpanned. Seriously, if it weren't for the fact he held _affection _to said woman, and she was not pregnant, and they weren't engaged, he wouldn't be caught _dead _leaving the comfort of his home in the middle of the night for _ice cream_. Not even Hinata could force him to do that, not that she would make him do it anyway. Hinata was much too kind.

Naruto grumbled. "I'd totally by you ice cream in the middle of the night for no apparent reason-" Naruto began, but as he began to describe more detail, it sounded less probable, "-because you were having mood swings out of nowhere." He finished.

All the guys in the room raised their eyebrows, staring at Naruto oddly.

"Naruto, you wouldn't do that unless your life depended on it, or there was ramen in it for you." Shikamaru stated bluntly, saying what most in the room had on their mind.

"I can dream can't I?"

"We all can," Sasuke paused shortly, frowning as Itachi blew his head off. "But you shouldn't put fact and fantasy together. It's not like you'll ever see Neji pregnant."

Laughs filled the air, all coming from Kiba and Naruto. A few seconds passed and Sasuke had been punched against the wall.

Sasuke sighed, blocking as Neji tried to hit his chakra pathways. "I was merely trying to defend you." Sasuke actually had to turn on his Sharingan to make sure he didn't get hit.

"Unless you all wish to sit in Sasuke's… room, I suggest there not be any blood stains." Itachi didn't even look up from the screen, where he was standing in front of Sasuke's little man. "Or if you wish to keep this." He mused, aiming and shooting right where Sasuke's dick should be… in the game.

Several of them shivered, and the ones who didn't, wondered if he was being serious.

"It's not like Neji needs his _anymore. _He already got TenTen knocked up." Naruto snickered.

Neji's Byakugan activated dangerously.

"Are you implying you've never screwed around with Hinata?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow from up against the wall, where Neji was holding him captive.

"I'd rather not imagine what Naruto and Hinata do in the bedroom, Sasuke." Neji frowned, already getting a mental image of his poor, not so innocent Hinata.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, ready to rip Sasuke to shred. "I'd never do something she doesn't want." He glared. "If we haven't done _that _already, which I'm not saying we haven't, it was because she wasn't ready." He growled.

"So wait… was Sai right in calling you dickless all these years?" Kiba's reply was muffled by laughter.

"Oh shut it Kiba." Shikamaru sighed. "I know for a fact you barely boned Ino a while ago." He scoffed. "Ino couldn't walk right for the next few days afterwards, and she was lagging behind while training." Shikamaru said, almost as if he were bored.

Kiba blushed profoundly, but no one knew whether it was from embarrassment, anger, or something else. Kiba suddenly pounced on Shikamaru, but he had been able to summon his shadow binding in the nick of time.

"You've probably not even done anything with Temari either." Neji frowned. "You hardly see her, and let's face it, Gaara would kill you."

"Yeah, and he's always too lazy too." Naruto added.

"Too lazy to have sex? He must be gay." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You've barely gotten a girlfriend _now, _after several years of being available." Shikamaru said. "I'm sure you haven't done anything." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I could've years back." Sasuke glared.

"But you didn't." Naruto grinned.

They all started fighting with themselves, and Itachi merely watched in the background, with oddly enough, Akamaru. Hey, Itachi had no complaints; he seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was.

Itachi frowned after a few minutes of the fighting. _'This room better be left spotless… and bloodless.' _His frown deepened as he saw their bodies stiffen slightly, meaning they were ready to fight.

Damn… maybe that had had way too much beer…

Before any of them could actually throw a single kunai, or activate a jutsu, Itachi was in between them all.

He punched Naruto, sending him flying back to the wall, where he successfully passed out, and then fell on the bed.

Next, he kicked Kiba, making him skid away as he leaned on Akamaru for strength.

Next, he grabbed Neji's fist harshly, making him drop his kunai, which he quickly grabbed, and threw at Shikamaru who had to move his arms, thus unsealing the jutsu he had been trying to activate. He dodged, and the kunai hit Sasuke's own sharply, making them both drop to the floor.

Itachi twisted Neji's arm slightly, making him break away from his fighting position, and then he secured Shikamaru in a choke like hold with his other hand.

Sasuke came charging seconds later, and Itachi swiftly pushed Neji and Shikamaru away, and then grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisting it, and pulled him down.

Neji came running at him, or more specifically, Shikamaru, and he just happened to be in Neji's way.

Still keeping his hand on Sasuke, Itachi kneed Neji in the stomach, making him fall forward on top of Sasuke, who had one hand on the floor –the other one Itachi was holding onto-, along with both his knees.

Shikamaru came running at him afterwards, but he didn't even get to touch him. Shikamaru tripped on the beer bottle Sasuke had thrown at Kiba minutes before. Shikamaru either passed out because of the impact, or the beer had finally gotten to him and he fell asleep.

Itachi refrained from sweat dropping, or doing anything for that matter.

Just great… now he had to take care of 5 drunk-ass guys and make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Well, Shikamaru and Naruto were currently unconscious, to just 3… but that wouldn't mean it still wouldn't be a hassle.

* * *

It had been 2 more hours… of Itachi's worst day…

Itachi frowned, pulling his book down and looking in front of him, where Naruto was currently trying to do some duet karaoke with Kiba with a beer bottle on both their hands… and oh yeah, they were shirtless and _**pant less**_. Let's just say, it didn't sound that good…

Things had been better when Naruto was still knocked out.

"Naruto, put some plants on please." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto hiccupped, smiling goofily

Itachi closed his eyes, trying to regain relaxation. He was almost calm once again, but Naruto started yelling.

"Whoa Itachi! I never knew you rolled that way!" Naruto said in between hiccups.

Itachi opened his eyes curiously, seeing Naruto holding up one of Sakura's bras. Itachi glared.

"That's Sakura's you dumbass." Sasuke laughed, hey what can I say? The beer was getting to him. "Sakura moved in for a while." He continued.

Naruto examined the bra, and since he was drunk, he would probably not remember anything he said, and he most likely had no control over his actions…

"Whoa! I never knew Sakura-chan was a D-Cup!"

Naruto's sudden outburst made Itachi glare profoundly.

"Sakura-chan really _does_ takes after Tsunade-baachan! She had _**huge**_ b-" Naruto wasn't even able to finish his sentence for Itachi had kicked him harshly, making him hit the hallway wall. Itachi's door had been open…

Itachi turned around, seeing all the guys staring at him. Kiba's empty beer bottle fell with a thud, his mouth hanging wide open.

Itachi merely shrugged. "I liked him better asleep." He said, picking up Sakura's bra and placing it back in the drawer, but not quickly examining it himself.

'_A D-Cup huh?' _his perverted self thought.

He put down the peppermint green laced bra back to its original place, recomposing himself and turning around, laying on his bed.

The guys still stared for a few more seconds, before they returned back to normal, acting like nothing had just happened, and that Itachi didn't just kick Naruto's ass.

Hey, in their opinion, it wasn't abnormal for Naruto to get his ass handed to him for being annoying, loud, or doing and or saying something inappropriate.

They kept talking, playing video games, and most importantly, consuming alcoholic beverages till around one in the morning, when everyone was already passed out due to all the alcohol consummation they were doing. Only Itachi had been left awake, and he had to move everyone, to make sure no one came home to see Naruto half naked in the kitchen with ramen right next to him, or one of Sakura's bras on Kiba's chest.

Seriously, he turns around to use the bathroom for one minute and when he comes back, Kiba's already trying on her clothes, geez. The nerve of this people.

If it weren't for the fact these… _buffoons _were Sakura's best friend's boyfriends, he seriously wouldn't even bother. They would have been thrown out before they could even pop open the beer bottle.

So, once Itachi had initially finished inspecting Sakura's bras, and making sure everything was back in its place, making seem almost unnoticeable it had been touched in the first place, he started dragging the guys bodies to a decent place, you could say the least.

First, he had literally thrown Sasuke to his room, not even caring if he landed on the bed. It wouldn't matter, most likely, he wouldn't remember or feel anything in the morning.

Next, he had once again made Akamaru go down on the floor, his master on him. Seriously, he found it beyond incredulous he had been arguing with a dog for over _15 minutes _to decide who slept where. The story would never leave that room. How did he know? He had made sure Akamaru had consumed some type of alcoholic beverage as well afterwards. He wouldn't even be able to tell Kiba, ha.

After some thought, he had decided Neji would take the couch. He had been the most respectful of the bunch, and he too, was from a well respected Clan as well.

Shikamaru had stayed in the guest room right next door, and Itachi was contemplating if he should even _touch _Naruto. He had been the most intoxicated of the bunch, he could tell. After all, he was the person with the least amount of clothing on.

Unfortunately, he could only imagine how Mikoto would react finding a naked Naruto on her kitchen counter. He really wouldn't want to go through with all of that, so he had dragged Naruto to Sasuke's room, leaving him on the floor. Out of common courtesy, he even put some blankets on him, so as to not blind his foolish little brother when he awoke from his 'hangover'.

And thus, Itachi was left in the bed, alone, and in peace… Even if he was sharing his room with 3 other males, and a rather large, peculiar dog.

He could only count down the time before morning came, and they could all just leave. He wondered how he had possibly let himself in this situation. Oh, that's right, Sakura had to go to that sleep over.

'_Never again'_ Itachi held back a sigh.

**End of Chapter**

**Whoa… this seriously took me a long time to update. I apologize everyone!**

**This chapter was sort of perverted Dx… sorry, but what do you expect? It's Ino we're talking about X) and Uchihas' too.**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated ppl!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	12. Present, or Curse?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 12: Present, or Curse?**

Morning had come earlier than expected for Itachi. It had only been 8:00 A.M. when he awoke to an ear-piercing scream. Funny, with the amount of alcohol the others had consumed, he had guessed it would have _at least _been around 12:00 before anyone woke up. After all, they had all passed out completely at around 3:00 A.M.

And as he had expected, the scream came from Sasuke's room… he guessed maybe covering Naruto up with the blankets hadn't been enough to prevent Sasuke from becoming blind due to the lack of clothing Naruto had.

In fact, Itachi wasn't quite sure he even wanted to go inside his room and assure Sasuke nothing occurred between the two… Maybe this could be used as a lesson to never consume that much alcohol and they could use their imagination to fill in their blank memories of the previous night.

Itachi's lips quirked into a small smirk… maybe it would be a sight to see Sasuke's reaction. Would he kill Naruto? Would he kill himself? Would he attempt to kill Itachi for not preventing what they _thought _happened?

Itachi guessed on the latter… Sasuke always did find a way to blame his problems and responsibilities on someone else, preferably, Itachi or Shisui, with the occasional exception of Naruto and Kakashi.

He mentally counted down the seconds it would take for either Naruto, Sasuke, or both of them to barge into his room and beg him to tell them what had happened the night before.

And as he thought one, his door slid open harshly, revealing Sasuke running rather savagely, and Naruto wrapped around in sheets, crawling his way to Itachi's bed. You could clearly see Naruto had been punched in the face just a minute ago…

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth, Itachi put a hand up, as if telling them to halt, and be quiet.

"There are still people sleeping. I advice you not wake them up, for a have a feeling it will not end well for you two."

This immediately shut them up, the rational part of them clearly stating they didn't want to get Neji on their asses, along with a very vicious Inuzuka on their trail. And to be perfectly honest, they especially didn't want Kiba of all people to wake up. Taking one look at both Naruto and Sasuke, who would start spreading gossip about the two being in an intimate relationship like wild fire.

"And as to what happened…" Itachi trailed off, making up his mind. If he lied, his brother would probably be scarred for life… not that that was all that bad of an idea, but still, Mikoto would ask questions later…

"…absolutely nothing." came his soft reply several seconds later.

Sasuke and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, I am tired, and will sleep for a while longer. Naruto, put clothes on, and don't make too much of a disturbance." Itachi insisted before he laid his head back on his pillow.

He heard soft footsteps shortly after, and then heard his door slide closed.

Ahh, peace and quiet… though he honestly wouldn't mind having some company right about now… more specifically, Sakura's.

He miserably failed to ignore Akamaru's snoring from the couch; he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting that much sleep any more.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ino shouted loudly as she flipped the last pancake on the pan, and placed it on a plate that already had several pancakes on them. She turned off the fire and brought the plate over to the table, and waited patiently for everyone to come.

Sakura came out last, her hair a complete mess, her eyes with heavy bags, and her pjs wrinkled. She sat down groggily in between Temari and TenTen and lifted up a fork, ready to eat.

"Looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed." Temari whistled in astonishment as she took in Sakura's figure.

"I had a horrible nightmare." Sakura stated, as she poured herself some orange juice.

"About what?" TenTen questioned.

"I was seducing Itachi with that… _thing._" She almost hissed as she glared at the boxes that neatly lay on Ino's couch.

"Having fantasies about him already Sakura? This can't be good… or maybe it can. You'll probably be using that outfit sooner than expected." Ino almost chirped merrily.

If it weren't for the fact that it would have been a complete waste, Sakura would have thrown her orange juice all over Ino. Instead, Sakura settled for a very ferocious growl.

"Fine, fine, I won't bring it up again." Ino raised her hands up in the air in mercy, as if Sakura were holding a gun up to her. "I'm just saying; it's _going _to happen." Ino side-stepped cautiously, before taking her seat across from Sakura, just as a precaution.

Conversation arose from there, Hinata and Nijiko, strangely enough, talking to TenTen's stomach, while Ino, Temari, and Sakura started talking about the ANBU exams that were said to be arriving soon.

"You know, I could have sworn your belly was smaller yesterday." Hinata stated, staring at TenTen's stomach. It had now taken a mild-ish round state. What had it been now, 2 months?

"Anyway, Temari, how'd you manage to come to the sleepover? I thought you had some important meetings in Suna to go too. I was surprised to see you here." Sakura said. "Plus, you said most meetings take forever."

"Ha, get this!" Temari tried to hide her laughter. "The meeting was about getting them in the wedding invites!" Temari almost scoffed. "They knew I was close personal friends with you after all. Seriously, this is like, the wedding of the year, TenTen's wedding coming short by just an inch." Temari rolled her eyes.

"So that's what it was?" Sakura asked, eating her pancakes.

"That, and," Temari paused shortly to drink some milk, "there were some thousands of papers that had piled up in my office Gaara had insisted I take care of. But seeing that I kept insisting you needed me there by your side, he let it slide, as long as I got those bags into the wedding. So what'dya say Saku-chan?" Temari grinned.

"I say, if it keeps you grounded in Konoha, I'll be damned if I let this offer pass by." Sakura assured.

"Well then, I just need to send a message to them that their invites will reach them shortly." and with that, Temari high-fived Sakura.

"Well, for the most part," Sakura took a moment to sip her orange juice, "Mikoto had agreed she and Fugaku would personally take care of any other guest invites, seeing as Tsunade-shishou said this would be perfect time to increase country loyalties and such. Also, it would be in Fugaku's best interest to make sure he invites any other special and regal clan." Sakura explained. "So I'll just tell them that inviting Suna heads would be in there best interest too." Sakura said.

"Sounds good to me." Temari agreed.

"So, Hinata, how are things with Naruto going? Is he getting a clue yet?" Ino changed the subject.

Hinata sighed, shaking her head. "No, not yet."

"Seriously, can lover-boy be any denser?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked.

"Well," Sakura began, "On missions, you're all he can talk about, and he's always eager to come back to Konoha to see you, but he doesn't get maybe it's time to pop the question, seriously?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Hinata blushed at said comment.

"Still," Ino said, "I think it's because Naruto is lacking the maturity to understand what a true commitment is." Ino explained.

"On the contraire," Temari paused shortly, "I think maybe it's because he _understands _the maturity needed for a commitment such as marriage, and understands he doesn't quite have enough maturity for a proposal is why he hasn't popped the question."

"Wow… such a psychologically viewed answer." Nijiko noted.

"She doesn't have an IQ that rivals Shikamaru and exceeds Neji for no reason." Ino noted dully, nodding her head up and down.

"That's our Temari for ya." Sakura grinned.

"Hmm… French fries with fudge…" TenTen muttered somewhat oddly to herself as she put down her fork.

The girls sweat-dropped.

"Blame the baby." TenTen glared at them all.

"Oh no, we're not judging you Ten-chan." Sakura stifled a giggle.

"It's just rather odd to think we might become like that in who knows how long, is all." Ino agreed.

"Whatever" TenTen huffed.

"You know, your stomach isn't the only thing growing." Ino said in between munches of her toast.

TenTen frowned, looking down at her chest… so it hadn't been just her and her imagination…

"I've noticed." TenTen sighed in pity.

"Hey, what's with the sadness? I'm sure Neji will enjoy it." Sakura winked at her.

"Hey, hey," TenTen warned "you're definitely not in a position to judge, _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_." She teased.

Sakura blushed and glared at TenTen, who merely smirked and high-fived Temari. "Whatever" Sakura dismissed said comment.

"What time is it?" Nijiko asked.

"Hmm, around 12:00" Ino responded after a while, looking back at her digital clock in the kitchen. "Why? Had plans with _Sasuke-kun._" She teased.

Nijiko blushed but nodded her head. "Picnic" she merely muttered.

"Ahh, then maybe we shouldn't keep you here for too long." Hinata giggled lightly.

"What's the plan for today girls?" Ino asked.

"Neji's keeping me under his watch." TenTen shrugged. "I don't think I'll be leaving anywhere soon; damn Hyuga." She frowned lightly.

"I was going to go play in the park with Kiba and Akamaru." Ino announced.

"Lounge around and stare at clouds with Shika" Temari shrugged. "Maybe get him to take some action."

"I wonder what type of action." Ino teased.

"_Any_ type of action that lets me know I'm not wasting my time with his lazy-ass self." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Someone sounds desperate." TenTen snorted.

"Well excuse me, but when you have someone who prefers to sleep than interact in some form of sexual activity with an attractive kunoichi, you know something's wrong." Temari rolled her eyes.

The girls laughed. "Well, what are you doing Sakura?" Temari changed the subject.

"I don't know" Sakura shrugged. "I guess I'll stop by the compound first so I can get a shower and change, and I'll see how everything goes from there. Mikoto said she'll try to do most of the wedding arrangements."

"Naruto said he would visit me in the Hyuga Compound later on." Hinata said.

"Hmm… so are schedules are sort of booked and set, huh?" Nijiko said.

"Pretty much besides me, but I'm sure I'll find something." Sakura shrugged.

"Well then, first things first; let's finish breakfast." TenTen sighed.

"Itachi, I'm back." Sakura said loudly as she entered the compound. She heard no reply. "Itachi?" she tried once again, looking around and making her way to the room.

It was empty, along with a few beer bottles out of place…

'_Since when did Itachi drink?' _she picked up the bottle suspiciously and threw it away in the trash can, only to discover it was already filled with other beer bottles and sake.

What the hell went on here the night before? It looked like Itachi was attacked by several drunken buffoons and-

The answer hit her like a thousand bricks shortly after… he had been invaded by the gang…

Sakura almost snorted at the thought of how Itachi dealt with them. Maybe this was why she liked older men; they had a greater sense of responsibility and they didn't go getting hangovers every weekend, when their girlfriends decided they wanted some time to themselves.

'_Ugghh, the torture he must have gone through.' _Sakura almost felt bad for Itachi…

Deciding the place was a mess, she set down the 'presents' the girls had given her the previous night on the bed, and took care of all the alcoholic beverages that were still in the room, and then threw them out, going back inside to make the bed, and neatly put away the gaming system.

Afterwards, when Sakura deemed the room spotless, she decided she deserved that hot bath she had wanted oh-so badly earlier.

Sakura quickly got her undergarments and locked herself in the bathroom, turning on the warm water and letting it cascade down her body. The warm water felt so good, probably because of all the previous stress, what with Ino threatening her into seducing the Itachi clone the night before. And not to mention her nightmares had given her a very small amount of time to sleep.

In fact, Sakura thought as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, she should take a nap now…

Sakura quickly put on her undergarments and again, wrapped the towel around her body as she opened the door and searched the drawers for some clothes.

Just as she grabbed a red spaghetti top and black pants, the door to the room slid open.

Sakura, startled, jumped slightly and looked at the door, seeing Itachi there.

"Umm… hi…" Sakura said almost innocently, taking in the situation… only wrapped in a towel…

Itachi held back his smirk… goodness this was exactly what he needed to brighten his day alright… "Good morning." He nodded as he entered the room, and took in the neatness of it all. "You cleaned the room." He noted.

"Umm yeah… I figured the guys were here, huh?" Sakura said.

"Hn" he held back the need to roll his eyes. What a pain they had been. Instead, he settled for a scowl.

"Ahh, so they _were _a pain in the ass; I thought as much." Sakura giggled.

Itachi went up to her and kissed her in the forehead. "How was the, ahh, sleepover?" Itachi asked.

"Umm… it was good." She began. "Many surprises, some not that pleasant, but, good over all." Sakura explained.

"You got presents?" Itachi inquired, moving his hands to open the large pink box.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic and she rushed to the bed and put her hands on box, preventing him from opening it. "I-It's nothing." Sakura stuttered out, dropping her clothes on the bed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, removing his hand almost hesitantly. "…Ahh"

"It's just a few silly presents they got me." She hurriedly picked up the box and ran to the closet, kneeling down, opening it, and putting the box at the furthest corner of the closet, and doing her best to put as many stuff over it as possible.

She then stood up and turned around, closing the door behind her, a fake grin on her features.

Itachi stared at her oddly… she was definitely hiding something… and sooner or later, he'd find out about it… no matter what.

"Anyway, I'll go change…" Sakura trailed off, as she stepped forward, towards the bathroom.

What she _didn't _count on was for her towel to have gotten caught by the closet door… So when she stepped forward, her towel stayed put… and down, the towel went…

Sakura almost instantly felt the chilling breeze all over her body, and she could _not _believe that just happened.

'_It's all that stupid outfits __**fault!**__" _she growled in frustration.

Itachi was as shocked as Sakura was, all of a sudden seeing her flesh, instead of a green towel.

Itachi blinked twice, making sure he wasn't imagining this, and by his third blink, Sakura was gone, locked in the bathroom.

He still couldn't believe that happened…

From the other side of the door, Sakura was cursing her luck. She almost felt like crying; there were tears at the corner of her eyes.

'_Itachi… he just… and I…' _Sakura slowly sank to the floor, propping her knees up and grabbing her pink locks tightly. _'How can I possibly face him now?' _a small tear fell down her cheeks.

Sakura was locked in the bathroom for over an hour. When she was done crying, she slowly crawled out of the bathroom; Itachi was nowhere in sight. Good. She didn't really want to see him right now.

Sakura quickly got her clothes and went back to the bathroom to change into her clothes.

When Sakura opened the door again, she saw Itachi lying on the bed.

Their eyes met for several seconds until Sakura looked down in embarrassment. This had to be the worst day of her life! Seriously, how could she have possibly not felt that her towel was caught in the door?

"Sakura" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up, almost hesitant at looking at him square in the face.

"Come" he simply stated.

Sakura complied, walking to the bed and sitting down. She looked down at her lap, avoiding his gaze.

But of course, Itachi being Itachi, would not stand for that.

"Look at me"

Sakura turned, tears at the corner of her eyes again. She felt ashamed she let that happen.

Itachi was by her side in a split second, his hand on her cheek. "You are not at fault for what happened." He stated, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. Sakura didn't respond, still taken aback by Itachi's actions. When did he become so sensitive?

"Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Said comment made Sakura blush. She didn't know whether she should take that as a compliment and say thank you, or be furious he actually looked.

'_You know, I __**have **__seen him in __**his **__boxers…' _Sakura thought. But still, there was a very big difference between the two, wasn't there?

Sakura didn't even realize when Itachi brought her close, and they were now lying on the bed. "I'm bound to see that someday."

'…_and everything else…' _Itachi mused, but decided that would be taking it too far. She'd probably either get really mad, or begin to cry again.

"I know" Sakura tried to not let her voice crack.

"Then you shouldn't worry too much." Itachi gently kissed her forehead and laid her on his chest.

Sakura sighed. Itachi seriously made it hard to stay mad or worried, which wasn't such a good thing at times. What if she was seriously mad at him one of these days? He'd just have a make-out session with her and bam; they're best buddies again…

But then again…

'_This is… nice.' _Sakura yawned with a sleepy smile on her face… hey; she did indeed say she wanted a nap…

Itachi found Sakura sound asleep on him after about 10 minutes. He smiled slightly, grabbing her small hand and wrapping his own over it. Who would have thought that the little pink-haired girl in front of him would be strong enough to smash through mountains, and yet, be gentle enough to warm up to him?

Itachi simply closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once again; he was fairly tired.

After about an hour after Naruto and Sasuke had woken up, Neji and Shikamaru had awoken, them being the two that had consumed the least amount of alcohol. With their help, he had dropped off Kiba and Akamaru at the Inuzuka Compound, and then did the same with Naruto, while Sasuke went out, stating he was going on a date with Nijiko.

They'd been asleep for four hours…

And frankly, it had been the best four hours of their lives. What was better than a long, relaxing nap after a restless night filled with many loud shouts and such? And not to mention the small 'training' Sakura had done. The mere thought sent shivers down her spine once again.

God, Itachi had almost seen the contents of the box! If she hadn't nearly died before, she would surely die then! In a way, she was almost glad her towel got caught. Surely, once Sakura was in the bathroom, he would have gone on the hunt to see what was in the box. At least the… _mild distraction_, made him forget completely about it. At least, she hoped anyway.

That box would need to be hidden for the next few weeks… maybe even months, before anyone found out what was truly in it.

'_In fact…' _Sakura frowned slightly, _'I should probably put a seal on that god-forsaken thing.' _Sakura glowered.

Sakura looked to her right where Itachi was still sound asleep. He looked almost _angelic _when he was unconscious. Of course, that went away as soon as he opened his eyes; the first thing he'd do would be smirk his perverted smirk at her anyway. There was nothing angelic about _that._

Still, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she gently moved her hand and started playing with the stray strands of hair on his shoulders and face. Once she got tired of his hair, she started caressing his cheeks softly, wondering if he would feel it and be on complete alert mode if she kissed him. Knowing Itachi, he probably would.

"Harassing me in my sleep, hmm?" Itachi hummed out, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Ahh, see, how did she know? "Would it be sexual harassment if you enjoyed it?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Who knows" he planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sexual harassment" She teased, trying to push herself away from Itachi.

Itachi quickly brought her closer. "You owe me two nonetheless." He muttered, burying his face on her shoulder.

Damn… Sakura had been _praying _he had forgotten about them… Damn Karin, see what she did? Now she was doomed to suffer under Itachi's will. Most –if not all- would find that very intimidating and frightful, but Sakura found it frightful for another reason, after all, she knew him much better than anyone else.

"Can't we just forget about those? Start fresh?" Sakura hoped.

"No" Itachi answered almost two quickly.

Sakura pouted, eyeing with a sad face even though he couldn't see her; his eyes were still closed. "Well, I _at least _demand it change to one." Sakura said.

"And why would I comply?" Itachi hummed out, peeking at her with one eye open.

Sakura blushed. "Because of what happened." She wanted to see his reaction, but then again, she didn't want to look him square in the face, still embarrassed about it.

"Ahh, the… incident." Itachi's words were laced with amusement. "Maybe we _can _make an exception for that; just this once, perhaps."

"Just this once?" Sakura glared.

"Ahh" he confirmed.

"Mean…" she trailed off, sighing. Itachi didn't reply; instead, he got up and stretched his arms sorely. Sakura just watched in curiosity. "What are you doing now?" Sakura asked, half bored.

"Clan preparations" Itachi said.

"At 5:30?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi gave a curt nod. "I just need to pick up a few files. I was supposed to do it at 3:00." Itachi explained.

"And they won't mind you're over two hours late? I thought clan meetings and such were very important, and missing one of them was like taboo." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It is." Itachi confirmed.

"Well… won't you get in trouble?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be in charge in less than a month; they really have no say." Itachi smirked. "Besides, I'm sure Okaa-san could manage to save me from this one, seeing as I was with you, for four hours, in bed, with the house completely empty." He gave a long description, as if telling her to fill in the blanks.

The truth dawned on her as she stared at the amused smirk now plastered on his face. It was like he had planned out everything in his head; from the moment he spotted her in the room, until now. Hell, for all she knew, he probably even had tomorrow planned out already.

Sakura half glared, half frowned at the man before her. "You're a despicable man, you know that?"

"I recall being called that more than once, yes." Itachi stated. "Though, most did in fact come from Sasuke, and Shisui." He added.

"I bet they did." Sakura sighed. Just once she would like for something to happen that would totally throw Itachi off. Of course, that was probably bound to _never _happen, unless it so happened to be that Shisui beat him in a one-on-one match any time soon.

As funny as it may seem now, Sakura would be the only person that could throw him off guard…

About 2 hours passed of Sakura being utterly completely bored with utterly nothing to do, before Mikoto and Itachi appeared, and they had take-out! Yeah, Sakura hadn't eaten since breakfast…

"So," Mikoto began conversation at the dining table, "how was alone time?"

Sakura almost choked on her sushi…

"You really weren't joking." Sakura muttered, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Hn" he replied, almost smirking.

"It was… good."

Mikoto erupted in squeals, obviously thinking something else.

'_Yeah right, like I'll____get pregnant anytime soon.' _Sakura held back the need to snort. She felt like telling Mikoto the truth, but she had a feeling she would get Itachi in trouble by doing so, seeing as he hadn't already told his mother the full story.

She gave Itachi a look, as if mentally saying 'you did plan all of this, didn't you?'

He merely replied with a look that said more than enough; he obviously did. Of course, he never truly gave Mikoto a real description of what had actually happened. Because then, there'd be nothing more to say than the fact that he had been tired, and he had over-slept on purpose, using Sakura as an excuse for his lethargic-self. Because then Mikoto would be bummed, and she wouldn't be able to bail Itachi out of that one.

"You're too conniving for your own good, Itachi." She sighed, staring at Mikoto, who was still in la-la land. She probably didn't even hear Sakura now.

"Perhaps" he admitted. But hell, if his intelligence was enough to save him from a few hours of work, he wouldn't mind… after all, it was that very same intelligence that got him into all the work he had anyway.

"Perhaps?" Sakura questioned. It was more like 'I know' in her opinion.

Itachi merely smirked, instead of letting the conversation further develop. He didn't need Sakura turning against him any time soon… not just yet, anyway.

They finished their dinner in silence for the most part. Mikoto didn't ask any further of what went on in their room… Sakura didn't question her motive not to. She didn't need Itachi getting in trouble because of her, now did she?

After dinner, Sakura began to discuss adding some extra invitations for Suna, courtesy of Temari. Geez, the things Sakura did for her best friends.

"Suna heads, right?" Mikoto chirped.

Sakura nodded. "Tsunade-shishou believes it will further increase the ties between our two villages." Sakura made up the most liable excuse she could think up at the moment, which happened to be really believable.

"Well, she is right about that, that's for sure." Mikoto noted. "Ever since the Chunin Exams, they have been rather…" Mikoto trailed off for the right words. "reserved." She answered after a while.

Sakura nodded. "Temari can deliver the wedding invitations, seeing as she must head back in around 2 days. Kazekage-sama needs her back."

"Ahh yes, I'll get those ready right away Sakura, don't worry." Mikoto replied, assuring her. "But in the meantime," she paused for a short while. "We need to discuss two important things." Mikoto said.

"I'm listening" Sakura chirped.

"One, the dress." Mikoto addressed.

"I thought you said it was traditional?" Sakura responded.

"Ahh yes, but me and Yuri have come up with a fabulous idea. First the ceremony, then the reception." Mikoto said, bubbling with excitement.

"Ahh" she didn't even notice she was sounding like Itachi. "So what were you thinking for the theme of the reception?"

"I didn't have any particular ideas." Mikoto shrugged. "I thought it would've been best for you to pick out the dress you wanted, and we would see what happens from there." she explained.

"Sounds good." Sakura hummed out, her imagination taking her away.

She wasn't too excited about being a wife and having kids, but hell, she had been dreaming about her wedding dress since _forever._ She could still remember when she would sleep over at Ino's house when they were but 5 years of age, and they would proclaim they would marry Sasuke and have small Uchiha babies –smaller than them- and what their wedding would be like. Sakura had even tried to picture herself grown, and beautiful.

Of course, she mostly over-exaggerated how beautiful she looked, and often fantasized that she had out-grown her odd forehead.

Oh, those were the days of innocence alright.

"Good night, Sakura." Mikoto kissed her on the cheek good night, and then left to who knows where, because it certainly wasn't her room.

Apparently, she had said she'd leave the dress to Sakura, and said she'd be sleeping over at Yuri's…

Sakura stared at the kitchen clock…

'_It's only 6:00…' _Sakura felt her anger rising as she understood what Mikoto had done, and _why_.

"Damn Uchiha!" Sakura growled rather viciously under her breath.

From upstairs in the bedroom, Itachi could already feel he was in for it…

Needless to say, he did the quickest and easiest thing he could do to possibly get away from Sakura's wrath; lock himself in the bathroom and turn the shower on.

And just in time too, because Sakura came barging in and started pounding on the bathroom door. "Look what you did Itachi!" she growled, wondering if it would be too wrong if she broke the door down… but the shower _was _running… maybe he was showering…?

'_An even better reason to shred the door down to pieces.' _Something inside of her thought.

WHOA, where did _that_ come from? Either the 'sex-up Itachi clone' lesson was really starting to make her crack, or she had been spending way too much time with Ino when she was drunk…

Sakura could not believe that thought popped into her mind. Hell, it wasn't even her thought! She would never think about that!

Sakura shivered and stopped banging on the door. Instead, she went straight to the closet and dug out the pink box, now deciding it might be best to burn it.

"Ino did this on purpose." She swore under her breath.

Sakura stared at it for several minutes, not noticing when Itachi stealthily opened the bathroom door and examined Sakura closely, wondering what had made her stop in the middle of her tirade.

Again, she found her staring at that pink box, and again, curiosity came.

Hmm, what the hell!

Itachi swiftly walked up to her and took the box.

Almost immediately Sakura tried to take it back. "No Itachi!" she panicked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Turning around and walking away swiftly, trying to put some space in between them so maybe he has enough time to peek.

Oh, but Sakura was right behind him in less than a split second, and she jumped on his back, much to his surprise. "Itachi!" she whined, reaching for the box.

Too bad Itachi was determined to find out what was in that box. Sakura had never been so secretive before, so for this to happen…

Itachi tried to free himself from Sakura's beyond immense hold, but she wouldn't budge. How was he supposed to get her off of him without physically hurting her?

Ahh, the idea popped into his head. That was the key word; _physically_.

"Do you desire another punishment?"

He felt Sakura's hold on him falter for the slightest of seconds, and he knew he was getting somewhere, so he continued.

"Is this really something I can't be trusted with?" he asked.

"Yes" Sakura stated bluntly all too quickly.

Itachi stared back at her for a few seconds, eyebrow raised.

Sakura sighed, slumping her shoulders as she gently got off of him. "Fine, fine. You can look in there if you want. But you're not gonna like what you see." Sakura stood beside him, nervous.

Itachi smirked in satisfaction. Ahh, he loved getting his way; it was like music to his ears.

He stared at the cover closely. There was a fancy white heart in the middle; it looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nevertheless, it didn't quite matter; he'd find out what was in there in a matter of seconds.

His thumb rounded the corner of the box and he slowly lifted it.

'_Psych!' _Sakura swiftly shut the box closed, snatch it, and disappeared before Itachi could even blink.

Like _hell _she'd let Itachi even remotely close to seeing the box's contents.

Itachi smirked. Sakura was getting more and more conniving with every passing day. Good. He wanted a challenge.

"Sakura" the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

Sakura, now holding the box to her chest closely, looked up at him with her oh-so innocent, green doe eyes, a small pout on her face and said "Yes Itachi?"

Itachi's passive façade faltered for a second.

Sakura knew it would happen, and the moment it did, she dashed outside the window, a victorious smile on her face.

Once outside, she ran to a corner and turned, immediately making a clone exactly like herself and sending it straight ahead, hoping Itachi would fall for it.

'_I'm so dropping this off at Ino's until further notice.'_

And she did.

After about twenty minutes, Sakura returned to the compound. Opening the door, she was immediately met with the sight of Itachi hovering over her. Let's just say, he didn't look as nice as he could…

…

…

…

"I love you?" she said questioningly with an innocent smile, hoping it would get her out of trouble.

Itachi smirked. "Hn"

**End of Chapter**

**Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long. Truthfully, this chapter had been nearly completely done but I had forgotten about it o.o You all have the right to yell at me for this xD I yelled at myself for it =O**

**Thank ****Moon Symphony**** for reviewing and making me check if I updated this chapter or not xD**

**Anyway, yeah, I wanted to make this a funny chapter :D hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Drop a review plz?**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	13. Shopping Horrors

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_Recap_

* * *

_After about twenty minutes, Sakura returned to the compound. Opening the door, she was immediately met with the sight of Itachi hovering over her. Let's just say, he didn't look as nice as he could…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"I love you?" she said questioningly with an innocent smile, hoping it would get her out of trouble._

_Itachi smirked. "Hn"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shopping Horrors**

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining bright and high, puffy clouds everywhere with a nice cool breeze, with the occasional bird chirping and the sound of small leaf kids running around and laughing, enjoying the perfect weather.

Now _this_was how one should wake up in the morning everyday, Sakura told herself as she opened her eyes slowly. Itachi was in front of her, still sleeping, his arms securely around her. Unlike the previous days, this was much better than having Itachi snoop through her undergarments.

(Luckily, she'd never find out he had already done so the previous night)

She pulled away from Itachi's grip ever so slowly, as to not wake him up, and then grabbed some clothes and locked herself in the bathroom, starting up the shower.

Surprisingly enough, Itachi was still alseep when she came out with a white tank top, with a pretty light green low cut v-neck on top, and light wash skinny jeans, and simple green sandals.

_'Sleepy head.' _Sakura giggled inwardly, staring at Itachi's peaceful face. Still, she couldn't blame him; he had been chasing and tickling her the whole night. Punishment for hiding the box, she guessed. Still, it wasn't as bad a punishment as his others, she supposed.

(With every passing days, his punishments were becoming much more enjoyable to her)

Sakura looked at the clock on the bedside table, and read 10:30. Oddly enough, it was very peaceful and quiet inside the compound. Now that she remembered correctly, Fugaku was off on a mission, Mikoto had slept over at her mother's house and Sasuke...

That's right, where was Sasuke?

Sakura exited the room quietly and went to search for Sasuke, only to find he was not in his room, and nowhere near the compound.

_'Apparently he had his hands full with Nijiko.' _Sakura laughed. If he wasn't here, she was almost _positive _he was still with Nijiko...

Having nothing else to do, Sakura went to the kitchen and began cooking a simple breakfast; a couple of pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. By the time she finished, Itachi came down, clad in black sweat pants, his hair let down and wet.

"It's strange how I'm already getting used to your half naked figure everywhere." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn" he smirked, walking up to her and kissing her on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." she giggled softly. "Go sit down, I'm almost done." she ordered, placing the dirty pans on the sink, and getting out two cups, and the orange juice.

"Kaa-san?" Itachi inquired once Sakura had settled down on the table, and they began eating.

"She slept over at Kaa-san's house. Apparently, she had a feeling we'd be busy throughout the whole night and we wouldn't want to be disturbed." she glared at Itachi.

Itachi smirked, recalling the previous night's events. "And Sasuke?" he questioned.

"Hmm, who knows." Sakura shrugged. "I'm willing to bet he spent the night at Nijiko's though."

"Ahh" he began to eat his breakfast.

"Any plans today?" Sakura asked casually.

"Usual" Itachi replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Wow, not even the head yet and they're already filling you up." Sakura shook her head in dismay.

"Afraid there'll be no time for you?" he teased, smirking.

Sakura laughed. "I'll **make **time for me, don't worry. Uchiha Clan Heads haven't dealt with a good ol' fashion beat down yet." she smiled mischeviously.

"Hn" Itachi smirked. Oh, how he just adored woman who didn't stand for crap. If they wanted it, they'd _get it._Similarly, anything Mikoto wanted, she'd get it. For example: Fugaku.

Oh, how Itachi remembered the day Mikoto decided to reveal how exactly she had gotten the most sought after man in their time. Once it was time for Fugaku to take over the clan (much like Itachi), he hadn't a bride. So thus began the arranged dates and what not. Mikoto hadn't given up. In fact, once she heard her dear Fuga-kun needed a bride, she chased him around for _weeks._ She even went as far as locking herself in his room (and tying him to his bed, not to mention), and even _'getting even' _with the most likely candidates for his wife.

In all honesty, Fugaku had been amazed by Mikoto's devotion and repeated attempts to be noticed by him. And the fact that she had managed to sneak in his room and tie him up without having him _sense_it... well, it meant she was a pretty good kunoichi to boot. Not to mention she had done some unspeakable things to some of the girls he would have most likely picked... (Let's just say she made sure they were no longer candidates)

Fugaku liked her bold and fierce-ness...

So initially, the next time Mikoto tried to lock herself in his room and tie him up again, Fugaku had made sure he was prepared. And let's just say, Mikoto had been the one tied up all night.

(But she hadn't complained _one_ bit)

And thus, the arranged wedding to Fuya (Mikoto still couldn't stand her to this day) had been cancelled, and Mikoto was wedded to Fugaku a month later. And Itachi had been born a short 7 months afterwards... and no, Itachi had _not _been premature.

Uchihas really liked out of the blue, two weeks notice weddings, didn't they?

Breakfast was done quickly, and Sakura was left cleaning the kitchen while Itachi got properly dressed. Afterwards, they exited the house together, and Itachi dropped Sakura off at Yuri's house, where Sakura said she had to discuss some things, while he went on his merry way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"So let's just make this clear," Sakura clarified one more time, "The Uchiha Clan is paying for all the preparations for the wedding? _Including _the wedding dresses for myself, and my bride's maids?" Sakura asked once more.

"Oh please Sakura," Mikoto dismissed it with a wave of a hand "The Uchiha Clan makes more money than they can spend... or at least, the head does." she giggled slightly. "_Besides_," she tried convincing her, "I've saved up money since Itachi was thirteen for the wedding expenses."

"Okay... if you're sure about this..." Sakura said hesitantly.

"_Go"_Mikoto insisted with a nod and a kind smile.

Sakura nodded, hugging Mikoto and her mother goodbye, before going on her merry way to the Yamanaka flower shop, where she presumed Ino would be.

The bell jingled as Sakura opened the door to the small flower shop. "Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. May we interest you in our fine fresh batches of cardigans or red roses?" A voice came from inside.

"You can interest me in a fresh batch of Ino-pig please." Sakura grinned as she saw Ino's head pop out from the counter top.

"Hey Sakura." Ino smiled. "What brings you around here?" she leaned on the counter as Sakura approached her.

"Well..." Sakura contemplated what exactly she should say. "Mikoto decided to hold a reception-"

"-and now you want my oh so fantastic skills to pick out the best dress, am I right?" Ino smiled deviously.

Sakura sighed. "Of course, as always."

Ino clapped. "Oh my god! This is going to be so exciting!" Ino squealed in delight, jumping up and downs lightly. "I've never gone shopping for a dress of sort for weddings!" she said. "Just give me a minute to get ready and I'll be right out." Ino said, pulling off her apron and dashing out the back door. She returned moments later with her purse and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her out the door.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Too..." Sakura searched for the right words to describe the dress Ino had randomly picked out, "whore-ish..." Sakura crinkled her nose in disgust. They were currently in one of Konoha's best stores containing wedding dresses, lingerie, bathing suit, and what not. To sum it up, it was a girl's dream store. Girls like Ino, that is.

"I totally agree." Ino nodded, throwing it in a pile, containing at least 20 other dresses. "And this one?" she picked out another.

"I'm getting _married _Ino, not going to a club." Sakura sighed.

Instead of throwing it down on the pile, she neatly put it on a chair. Hell, if Sakura didn't want it, she _sure as hell did_. Maybe it'd help her get a husband soon. '_Stupid Kiba' _she thought miserably.

"What exactly are you looking for then?" Ino frowned. "It's hard enough finding you the perfect dress when you refuse to try any of them _on._" Ino glared.

Sakura smiled nervously, as if telling Ino she wasn't quite sure herself.

Ino, infuriated, stood up, pointing a deadly finger at Sakura. "The first dress I pick out, you're going to get your but in that dressing room and try it on, am I clear?" Ino sounded like an enraged scolding mother, and all the nearby customers looks at Ino with fear. As Ino marched on, not even waiting for Sakura's reply, everyone hastily got out of Ino's way, in fear of being in the way of an enraged bride's maid, as Sakura guessed it.

Sakura did not take Ino seriously.

In fact, only about 88 percent of Sakura feared the words Ino had spoken. The other 22 percent thought, hell, she'd been through worse (she was in a team with Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi for Kami's sake, _of course _she had been through worse. So initially, she hadn't though much of Ino's threat...

But oh boy, she sure should have...

A few minutes later, Ino was chasing Sakura around the store, jumping over clothes racks, diving under unfortunate shoppers who had been in her way, and even knocking over some merchandise, and not to mention employees who had dared try to stop her on her mission to track down Sakura.

"Inoooo!" Sakura whined, jumping over several shoe boxes placed in the middle of the isle, because of an old chubby woman who couldn't get a size 5 that fit her foot...

Shortly after, Sakura was tackled to the floor, and pinned down by deadly high heels. Slowly, Ino smiled wickedly and dragged Sakura to the dressing room, where the torture ensued.

(Yes, Sakura detested trying out clothes _that _much)

"Oh. My. God." Ino's mouth was wide open as she finally examined Sakura, clad in a silky black strapless dress with a red ribbon at the waist, styled to the side. The dress was just above the knees and elegant, leading straight down. She had black high heels on, and a jeweled necklace, which contained tiny rubies leading down to the tip of the necklace, where a giant ruby-colored jewel sat in between her breasts.

"Sakura, if looks could kill, Konoha would be annihilated." Ino muttered. All Sakura could do was blush at the compliment. "I'm serious Sakura, you look divine!" Ino squealed in delight, grabbing Sakura's hand and making her whirl around in a circle.

Ino must have been telling the truth apparently, because as she did so, all the other woman around her stopped to admire her beauty, and soon rumors began to spread.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura Haruno?" one asked.

"By god, it is! I recognize her by her pink hair!" another replied.

"Wasn't she to wed the Uchiha heir?"

"Yes, Itachi Uchiha! What a fine man he must be!"

"Doesn't she look so pretty? No wonder Itachi-san picked her. She looks so elegant and beautiful."

"Not to mention she's a very well-known kunouchi!" another added.

Sakura turned scarlet as she began to attract more and more attention. Ino merely stuck her head up in pride. "My genius has struck again, this time, bigger and better than before!" Ino said victoriously.

Sakura looked down nervously. "Can I change now?"

"Does that mean we have our dress?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

Sakura frowned. "So what exactly is the theme?" she questioned.

Ino's face expression lit up. "Well, I'm just going to assume Itachi's favorite color is black, considering his attire mainly consists of black..." Ino said slowly, "and yours is red... so why don't we make it your favorite colors, or something like that... it even goes with clan colors too, doesn't it?" Ino said.

"Err... I guess..." Sakura shrugged.

Ino clapped delightedly. "We have ourselves a theme. Clan colors!"

* * *

The day went by horribly fast. Ino picked out her dress next. It was a black dress with thick straps (about an inch thick) and small slits on the sides, going right above her knees. On the back, dark blue straps criss-crossed and tied together in a bow to add a unique style to it. Ino completed the look with dark blue stilettos that seemed to gleam slightly, and a necklace similar to Sakura's, except dark blue in color.

Ino looked stunning too.

And just because she was that nice, she went ahead and picked out TenTen's, Temari's, Nijiko's, and Hinata's dresses too.

Hinata's dress was dark blue, reaching under the knees. It was spaghetti strapped, and left her whole back exposed, giving a sexy appeal to it. There were small red roses imprinted on the dress, and black lace at the hem of the dress. Ino topped off the look with red stilettos and a black rose for her hair. Ino even decided Hinata would have to finish the look off by braiding her hair off to the side.

Temari's dress was a low-cut black dress with a white fabric wrapping around right under her breasts. The dress was lined with white ribbon, and the back exposed quite a lot of skin as well, having white straps criss-crossing similarly to Ino's dress, but less. Ino grabbed white stilettos that wrapped around the ankle (and had a fight with an old granny at the same time. Pshht, the granny thought she could grab the shoes first and get away with it!) Ino decided she had the perfect necklace for the dress back at home, and she would definitely have Temari wear it.

TenTen's dress was long and flowing (Ino made sure there was extra fabric and room for the baby) and ended a good distance away from the knees. (Ino guessed Neji wouldn't like TenTen flaunting what she had when she was engaged and currently pregnant). So instead of going all out (she really loved making TenTen wear seductive clothing, considering she wasn't much of a girly-girl at all), Ino gave TenTen a short sleeved dress, which came with an extra flowing, translucent material that acted as long sleeves over the short sleeves. She got a thin, leathery black belt -just a little big bigger than an inch in width- with a small ribbon adorning it to go right under her breasts, and added black stilettos and some ebony-colored earrings.

Nijiko's dress was white, and wrapped around her neck, leaving a small jeweled-shaped opening above the breasts, giving a small peek at her cleavage. The dress, similarly to all the other dresses she had picked out, left her naked at the back, this one more than the others (she figured she would help Nijiko lose her innocent-look and make Sasuke nervous from all the attention she would soon get) The area right below her breasts were adorned with a big leather belt with small jewels on it. Ino topped the look off with the same stilettos she got for Temari, except black, and a black headband. (She also had the perfect bracelet for Nijiko at her own home).

* * *

"I'm never shopping with you again." Sakura muttered sorely, once they both sat down at a nearby bench at the park, setting down all the shopping bags.

"Oh, just wait for TenTen's wedding, and the birth of your children." Ino giggled lightly. Sakura's face went slightly pale.

With all the shopping they got done, one would think the day went by painfully slow. Unfortunately, Ino had managed to spent more money in 2 hours that Sakura usually spend in a year! Not only had Ino picked out her outfit and her own, but she had also managed to get Hinata's, TenTen's, Nijiko's, and Temari's outfit all bought and ready (for the most part) faster than Sakura could understand what was happening. Ino was buying clothes here and there, making Sakura hold everything while she was on the hunt for more clothes.

If Sakura hadn't been assured there was no budget limit, she would have died from cardiac arrest. The bill... goodness, it had been more than Sakura's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's salary combined!

This fact either meant the cost was profound, or...

_'Tsunade-shishou is really ripping us off...' _Sakura sweat dropped. Maybe they were both contributing factors...?

"How about we call it a day?" Sakura suggested.

"Oh, but the day's only just begun!" whined Ino.

"But I'm already so, so tired." Sakura said, moving her sore arms around, as if to support her previous statement. In all honesty, she wasn't at all that tired, but shopping just... mentally exhausted her, if anything. Frankly, she was over-spent, if that made any sense; tired of spending money, of all things.

If Ino could read her mind, she'd be scoffing. There was _no such thing _as being tired of spending money.

"Oh, if you must..." Ino sighed bitterly. "I guess we did get everything we needed..." she trailed off slowly.

Sakura tried not to roll her eyes as she got up from the bench. Everything they needed? They went above and beyond with the list! And it wasn't like Sakura had no real reason to already be exhausted... _she was the one carrying all the bags!_

Yeah, give it to Ino to insist on going on a pre-wedding shooping spree as the maid of honor and have the bride-to-be carry all the bags...

Which, by the way, were exceptionally heavy for carrying jewelry, shoes, and dresses... And not to mention there were about 12 bags in total... and all Ino was carrying was her purse, and the bag that contained her dress...

Oh, you better _bet your ass _Sakura would have her payback when it was Ino's turn to walk down the isle...

Sakura could hardly see where she was going, and was struggling to maintain her balance just as she entered the Uchiha Compound. Rounding the corner, Sakura heard a shout coming from her left, sensing the person who shouted going at a rather quick speed... and the dim-wit ran right into her...

Sakura would have yelled at the idiot who ran into her, until she had noticed it had been Shisui who had done so...

Instead, she yelled profoundly... (and even hit Shisui on the head with the only remaining bag she still held, which contained stilletos...)

"You idiot look what you did!" Ino exclaimed, ushering to Sakura's side, ignoring the hand Sakura raised up towards her because she **_obviously_**expected Ino to help her out (such a horrible brides-maid/best friend, in Sakura's opinion), and going directly to pick up the delicate bags. "You could have ruined the dresses! This is worth more than your life!" Ino's comment was deadly serious, which momentarily made Shisui shiver.

"Right..." he trailed off, glancing from Sakura, to Ino, back to Sakura, and once again Ino. He was wondering who exactly was the most dangerous to handle in a situation like this... The naggy bride's maid who seemed like she was about to awaken her inner demons at the site of the dresses on the floor, or the bride who he had just tackled to the ground, who's white porcelain skin was turning a red hue from anger...

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan." he quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and in one swift motion, pulled her right up off her feet.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." Sakura half-murmured as she wiped herself off. "Are you in a hurry, or just running like a maniac?" Sakura rolled her eyes, helping Ino grab the bags off the floor.

"Oh you know..." Shisui said half-playfully, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, so you _are _just running like a maniac for no reason." Sakura shook her head in dismay.

"You already know me so well, it's amazing." Shisui gave Sakura a big bear hug (mostly to try and relieve Sakura's anger before she beat him into a bloody pulp). "I can't wait til you're part of the family!" _'And when I become and uncle and have to baby sit your adorable little Uchiha babies.' _Shisui thought, but decided he would not voice out. He had just saved himself from certain death, and he didn not want to confront it moments afterwards once again. He'd leave Itachi to do that, at least.

Sakura's cheeks reddened, her anger quickly subsiding and being replaced by an almost homey feeling. She could really get used to this...

"Earth to brainless Uchiha." Ino glared. "Let her go before I get Itachi on your ass." Ino said. Shisui was off of Sakura and meters away before Ino could even finish her sentence.

"I got to go Sakura, I'll see you later!" Shisui quickly dashed off, fearing Itachi's Sakura senses were going off at this very moment from wherever in Konoha he may be.

"Oh my," Ino paused momentarily, "I should have started using Itachi as a threat _ages _ago." Ino stated exasperatedly.

"I only began going out with him a few weeks ago..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well then... you two should have gotten together earlier." Ino merely glared at her and began walking off to the main compound.

"Hey, wait for me Ino!" the only good thing now was that Ino was carrying some of the bags, so Sakura could actually see where she was going now without struggling. They arrived back at the compound a few minutes later, where both Ino and Sakura made their way to Sakura and Itachi's room and placed all the dozens of shopping bags on the couch, and lay there sprawled all over the bed.

"My feet are sore." Sakura complained.

"I didn't shop enough." Ino said bitterly.

The two girls faced each other for several seconds, bewildered either of them could say such a thing, and then promptly began laughing. They ended their giggle fit with an "I love you Ino-pig/Forehead!" minutes afterwards.

They then got up, their legs criss-crossed on the bed, and began talking about nothing in particular.

"I really don't see why you had to return your present Sakura." Ino pouted slightly. She had spent hours searching for the specific gift (you'd be surprised how popular that specific outfit was) all for what? For Sakura to return it to her a few days later?

Sakura snorted. "Itachi will never see that thing for as long as I'm alive." Sakura shook her head sourly.

"I beg to differ." Ino looked to the side sourly. "I'm sure you two will be using that _daily _once she get comfortable being with Itachi."

"... are you calling me a sex addict Ino?"

"No, I'm calling you an Itachi-craved fanatic." Ino corrected. "Hello, it's Itachi!" she said for emphasis. "Do you know how many girls dream about doing things with Itachi? Dirty things... _bad _things... _disgusting _things... _inappropria-_"

"I get your point already Ino." Sakura cut her off, glaring bitterly at Ino.

"Do you really?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, I do. You're saying no other girl can resist him, so why should I be able to, right?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What I'm actually trying to say," Ino paused slowly to sigh, and then continued, "is that Itachi doesn't even _look_at them and they're already intoxicated by him. His mere presence is overwhelming for them." Ino said. "You on the other hand, touch him, have real conversations with him, eat with him, heck, even _sleep _with him. You're going to discover that each and every day is going to prove even more of a challenge than the previous to not, for a lack of better words, _jump his bones._"

"I think I have a little more control over my hormones than most." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say Sakura." Ino lifted her hands in the air, as if someone were pointing a gun to her and telling her to put her hands up. "Just watch you prove me right. Plus, I think I am completely correct when I say that every day is also going to prove to be a challenge for Itachi to not take you right then and there whenever you don't notice your looking irresistable waking up in the morning, or perhaps getting out of the shower, only wrapped up in a towel..." Ino smirked deviously, as she noticed with each and every passing example she was giving, Sakura's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"I rest my case." Ino smiled triumphantly.

"I...I need to use the bathroom." Sakura locked herself in the bathroom before Ino could make fun of her some more.

Once Sakura was safely locked in the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. What if Ino was right? Itachi had completely made out with her in the morning, and who knew what thoughts had run through his mind when her towel had slipped that one day... And yes, how long was Itachi willing to wait for Sakura? Surely once they were married there shouldn't technically be anything in the way of the two... accomplishing Mikoto's wishes (Sakura still didn't dare say or even _think_ the S word)

From the other side of the doorway, Ino merely giggled lightly. "Oh, my poor naive Sakura." Ino went to the couch and get her purse, rummaging through it before pulling out the outfit she had given Sakura (which she then returned). _'Trust me, I'm doing you a favor Sakura. You'll thank me... maybe not not, but surely one day you will...' _Ino grabbed the shirt and skirt and put them in one of the drawers, which contained Sakura's undergarments. She promptly 'awwed' for several seconds, finding it cute they were now sharing drawers, and then placed the clothing right on top of everything, stretching it out so as to see the whole thing, and then closed the door and sat back down on the bed as soon as Sakura emerged from the bathroom, her face a light shade of pink, but not as bad as before.

"Having thoughts about Itachi doing things to you?" Ino joked, making Sakura fidget under all the hidden suggestions in Ino's voice. Ino could be so perverted at times, she swore. It must be Kiba rubbing off on her, if you ask Sakura.

"Shut up Ino." Sakura promptly through at pillow at Ino, which she didn't even try to dodge. She merely let it fall on her lap before grabbign it, squeezing it, and then laying on it.

They began talking for about half an hour, until Ino looked at the clock and said she needed to go. Something about Kiba and her having a picnic at the park. Just as Ino was leaving, Itachi appeared through the doorway, sweaty and slightly muddy.

"Evening Itachi." Ino nodded at him and smiled, and Itachi did the same.

Sakura snorted mentally. _'Leave it to Ino to make Itachi sound like the dirtiest man in the world and still regard him as the Uchiha heir.' _Sakura rolled her eyes and prayed it went unnoticed by both Ino and Itachi.

"You're leaving?" Itachi questioned.

Ino nodded. "I have some things to do with Kiba." she replied.

Itachi nodded. "Send my regards."

"Will do." Ino nodded, gave Sakura a hug, bowed slightly at Itachi, and then left.

"What have you been up to today?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi shrugged, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Beating up Shisui."

(Yes, Itachi's Sakura senses had gone off)

"Ahh" Sakura smiled. "I'd kiss you but you're dirty." Sakura joked, crinkling her nose.

Itachi raised his eyebrow, and then approached her slowly.

Oh, she probably shouldn't have said that...

"No, Itachi..." she whined. She slowly took a step back, and he took a step forwards. "Itachi...!" she repeated, this time much louder, finding herself against the wall. She looked behind her, findhing no escape, and once she looked back up, Itachi was right there, prowling over her. "Come on..." she pleaded, a small pout on her face.

Against her wishes, he swooped down and stole a kiss from her, successfully passing on the mud from his face onto her own.

Sakura glared. Itachi smirked, and admired his handy-work, before swooping back down to steal another. Sakura wouldn't have that though, and quickly evaded the attack towards her lips and began running to their room. Itachi didn't give up the chase.

"Go take a shower!" she complained, opening the door to their room and getting in, then closing it behind her and holding it back, so Itachi could not open it.

"It's only proper for a man to greet his future wife with some form of affection after a long day of tedious work." Sakura could tell Itachi was smirking through the other side of the door.

"You can show how much you love me by not getting me dirty and go take a shower." Sakura replied, crinkling her nose. She had just spent the whole day shopping. She did not need to get mud, grime, and man stench on her to add on to her lousy day.

Sakura could have sworn she heard Itachi laugh a little. "Fine" he complied. "Let me through?" he suggested.

"You sure you want go after me?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see her.

It had been several seconds before he replied with a small and subtle "Hn", which in all honesty, didn't seem that sure. Alas, Itachi was not a liar.

Sakura sighed as she complied, opened the door, and stepped to the side, avoiding Itachi, in fear he would actually try to turn on her. He stepped in and smiled at her (it made Sakura's heart flutter for several seconds) as he lifted his hand -which was clean by the way, and caressed Sakura's cheek, while also wiping off the mud that lay on her chin and nose.

Sakura just smiled at Itachi's own way of showing affection (she was now having second thoughts of staying clean, for she suddenly wanted to jump on Itachi and snuggle with him for the remainder of the day).

Seconds later, he went to the bathroom and Sakura heard the shower start running. Sakura stared at the digital clock on the night table, and it read 6:48. Hmm, perhaps they could go to bed early today (knowing Itachi, most likely not though).

So, Sakura went to the drawers to take out some of her pjs.

And there it was.

The devil its self.

_'**INO!**' _Sakura was beyond mad. She brought it back! Why? Sakura was too shocked to say anything, and merely glared at the repulsive clothing that she kept trying to get rid of, and kept being returned to her.

Itachi came out of the bathroom after turning on the shower, trying to get his clothes from the drawer.

He began walking to the drawer, and Sakura quickly turned around, trying to block his vision from the lingerie. "What are you doing?" she question nervously.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Retrieving my clothing?" what type of question was she asking, really? Did she expect him to come out of the shower naked (though the thought did sound rather... appealing to him)? Nevermind that.

"No!" she panicked slightly. "Umm... why?" she tried fixing her mistake.

"Because you told me to bathe, did you not?" Itachi questioned. What was wrong with her? She just all of a sudden got nervous and flustered for no reason.

"Umm.. yeah but... never mind, you don't have to shower." Sakura dismissed it with a wave of a hand and a nervous laugh.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he tried to side step Sakura, but she quickly followed his step. "Let me get my clothes Sakura." he glowered.

"We can't just... have a nice conversation?" that was the first thing that popped into Sakura's head, and she knew she sounded beyond idiotic. She was panicking. What on earth could she do to stop Itachi?

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he stepped up to the drawer. "Saku-"

He was cut off.

Why?

Sakura had just thrown herself on him and began making out with him.

Itachi had taken this as a shock, yes, but he didn't mind the sudden affection not one bit, so he replied back to the kiss with equal force (which was a lot, by the way).

Meanwhile, Sakura snaked her hands to the drawer and grabbed the police outfit, and hid it behind her while they continued making it (which Sakura enjoyed, if anything).

Once they were done, Sakura watched as Itachi first smirked at her, and then moved her to the side and went to the drawer to grab his clothes. Seemingly unaware of the fact that she had not attempted to stop him this time, he locked himself in the bathroom and said he'd be out in a few.

Sakura sighed as she fisted her hands into the outfit and stuffed it in one of the bags from earlier today, which still remained on the couch. If Itachi asked, she'd say it was bad luck to see the bride's wedding dress before the day of the wedding itself. Yeah, that was a good excuse.

Once done, she sighed and looked to see if her cheeks were red, but instead found them covered in mud.

_'Curse you Itachi' _Sakura glared at her own reflection.

* * *

Once Itachi had emerged from the bathroom, Sakura went in to wash her face, not forgetting to punch Itachi on the shoulder (half playfully, of course), brushing her teeth, and preparing for bed. She then changed into her pjs, which consisted of green and blue plaid shorts, and a green spaghetti strapped tank top. (She made sure she no longer slept with night gowns for the time being, though if you think about it, the short shorts wouldn't make much of a difference).

Itachi on the other hand, merely wore some black sweat pants (and of course, made fun of Sakura when she began ogling at his perfectly chissled chest).

Still, Sakura had her chance for her own teasing when he couldn't keep his hands off of her, and when he immediately tried wrapping his strong arms around Sakura's petite waist when she laid down. Unlike Sakura, Itachi took it, and even admitted it. Of course, she was _his _woman. He should have the right to express how down right in love and attracted he was to her without having her make fun of him. They were together, after all.

Was Sakura the only one not feeling mature?

**(A/N: Yeah xP)**

Still, Itachi loved every aspect of her character (even the dense and childish side of her)

Though Sakura would beg to differ... (In Sakura's opinion, she was neither dense, nor childish)

...Which merely added on to Itachi's amusement. She was obviously _too dense _to figure out she was dense, and her childish side just made her too stubborn to admit to the fact that she was childish.

"Am not!" Sakura whined as she punched Itachi's chest lightly. She could have sworn she head a chuckle of amusement through the darkness of the room, which only succeeded in furthering her displeasure. In Itachi's mind, she was just helping support his theory (aka, fact).

Itachi merely responded by grabbing her small fist in his own large hand, spreading her fingers apart, and then holding her hand closely to his cheek. Sakura tried pulling back her hand, but he wouldn't have it, and held it firmly next to his face. He promptly fell asleep minutes afterwards (or feigned sleep, anyhow). So there Sakura was left, blushing every time his minty hot breath tickled her hand.

To sum it up, Sakura hardly got any sleep that night.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry this took so long people, but I finally finished it!**

**Oh, and happy gobble day (: (a.k.a. Thanksgiving hehe)**

**Any and all Reviews welcome and greatly appreciated?**

**Thanks.**

**-Marzy-chan~~!**

**(P.S. I'll try to update my next stories a little sooner)**


	14. Wedding Jitters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, nor the stores or companies mentioned in this chapter, nor any shows mentioned.**

**Chapter 14: Wedding Jitters**

"You know..." Sakura began, "I still question if I'm really ready to get married." Sakura looked at the scenery in front of her, which was one of the Uchiha Compound's very large, spacious, beautiful garden areas, this one being located right behind the compound they actually lived in (you could say it was their backyard, if anything).

"Well, there's no turning back now." Ino shrugged alongside her, watching as Mikoto worked her magic, yelling and shouting at random movers, and people they had hired to help set up for the wedding. As it turns out, the traditional wedding would be held there, and afterwards, the reception would be moved next door, to another garden area, yet bigger, right next to the beautiful lake that surrounded the compound.

"True 'dat" TenTen lounged lazily by the back porch of the house, Hinata and Nijiko alongside her.

"No, I'm serious, I'm getting doubts." Sakura said nervously, watching with half-dazed eyes as movers ran speedily, afraid to meet Mikoto's, (and Yuri's) wrath, doing this and that every now and then.

"Wedding jitters Sakura," Ino assured, "they're just wedding jitters."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course they're wedding jitters... I'm getting married the day after tomorrow, how am I _not _supposed to be scared out of my witts." she frowned, and then promtply scoffed. "What if I gained some pounds and the dress won't fit me? What if I look fat, or if I wake up and my hair is a disaster? And what if I mess up my lines? What if Itachi decides he doesn't want me, and inst-"

"You're rambling again, Sakura." Temari reminded kindly, amused by Sakura's jitters. This had been the fourth time that hour she had stated something similar to the lines of "I'm getting doubts", and then started rambling. Really, she was _never _this nervous before, not even when prepping for surgery on people who's own _shoes_ of all things were worth more than a year's worth of the wage she got paid in a year.

Sakura inhaled deeply, and exhaled seconds later. "Right, right, you're definitely right Temari..." There was a moment's silence... "But what if-"

"Sakura, if you say one more word, I'm going to tell Itachi that you had been the one who snuck into his room and stole his boxers two years ago." she narrowed her eyes, and TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and Nijiko laughed at the comment.

Sakura opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it once more seconds later. "Hey, that had been because you _dared_ me, Ino-pig." She glared, trying to somehow justify her actions all those years ago. "Besides..." she looked conspicuously down at her feet, playing with her fingers like Hinata used to do, "it sold _great_ at the Itachi-Uchiha fan club site." she blushed a bright cherry red in embarassment. Hell, the pay she had gotten for that one, measley item had been enough to pay for a whole new outfit, jewelry and all. Would she say she regretted sneaking in and stealing his boxers, afterwards being caught by Sasuke, which had caused 2 horrible, painful months of black-mail? No, she wouldn't, just because the shoes had been _so _cute, and the shirt looked beyond perfect on her.

Yeah, it had all been worth it.

But that was beside the point, now.

"They're right, it's all just jitters Sakura. Just jitters. There won't really be any difference." she tried giving herself a pep talk.

"Hey there future Mrs. Uchiha!"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, shivering madly at the sudden name _she _had been called.

_'That idiot.' _Ino face-palmed herself. "Way to go, stupid Uchiha." Ino scowled at Shisui, as he frowned in confusion, coming into view as he approached them, coming from around the compound.

"But what did I do?" he questioned, looking at Sakura, who was as pale as a ghost now, her soul already escaping her body.

Nijiko and Hinata panicked as they began shaking her, and giving her air, ushering her to sit down on the porch. "Sakura!"

"Wedding... two days..." she kept muttering to herself, seemingly chanting it. _'Mrs. Uchiha... Sakura Uchiha... **Mrs. **Uchiha... Sakura not-Haruno... Sakura-head-of-the-Uchiha-Clan-not-Haruno...!' _She began inwardly panicking more and more as the thought began growing. This was all just too much for her at this moment in time... much too overwhelming indeed.

Frankly, Shisui was still confused.

"Man, right when we were calming her down too." Temari laughed. "Uchihas really are brainless, aren't they?" she chuckled. From alongside her, TenTen nodded in agreement while Shisui raised an eyebrow, staring from Ino, to Sakura, to Temari and TenTen, and back to Sakura. He would beg to differ. Uchihas' were neither stupid nor brainless, for example, Itachi was beyond smart, and he would like to say he wasn't that dumb either (which shows how much _they _knew). But yeah, they weren't stupid; Sakura's gang of friends were just... _weird_...

With a frown of complaint, Shisui went up to Sakura and knelt down to her level, watching her shiver, as if frightened. "What's wrong with her anyway?" he questioned as he moved his hand over her eyes, only to get no reaction or response from her, almost as if she were in a trance. Still, it was rather amusing watching the usual fiery-eyed witch (in a good way) scared for once...

"Oh, they're just wedding jitters. It seems the it has barely hit her than two days from now, she'll be regarded as Mrs. Uchiha." Ino sighed, pitying Sakura as she leaned on the rail way of the porch. Poor girl never really understood what it meant to be Itachi's girlfriend until it came down to it.

"Not to mention she'll become _head_ too..." Nijiko frowned slightly (thank god Sasuke wasn't the oldest, or she had a feeling this wouldn't have gone well for her...).

"Don't forget she needs to be pregnant as soon as possible too!" TenTen laughed slightly as Temari wolf-whistled.

"A-And that Mikoto is expecting f-five no less..." Hinata sounded slightly worried, looking at Sakura with a look filled with pity.

"So not... helping the cause..." Sakura merely muttered, as she began to picture herself pregnant, a belly as large as Naruto's after a ramen two-for-one sale, four other children by her side, all of which a mixture of black-haired green eyed kids, and a few pinks with dark green eyes.

"We're sorry Sakura, but you have to take it in anyway... might as well help you with the whole 'take-in' process, if you ask me." Ino laughed.

"Oh... so that's what has her so worked up..." Shisui looked back to Sakura. "You shouldn't worry too much, it'll all work out fine..."

"And how could you be so sure?" Sakura nearly snapped at him, raising an eyebrow, almost angered that he made her predicament sound so _measley_. Hello, he wasn't the one that was getting married two days from now...! _'Pshht, I'd **love **to see him if it were him about to walk down the isle.' _Sakura mentally scoffed.

"Well... _because_..." he sighed as he sat down next to Sakura and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Itachi wouldn't have chosen _you_ Sakura, if he knew you couldn't do this. He has all the faith in the world that you can, and _will _be able to stand alongside him and lead the clan because he _trusts _and _loves _you Sakura." That itself made Sakura blush, but Shisui didn't seem to notice as he kept talking. "There is no one else he could even _think of _standing beside him and ruling the clan with him other than _you_. And really, if you think about it, that's saying something, considering there are so, so many girls after Itachi and all."

It made sense. And it was logical. And it made Sakura feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside too. _'Itachi only wants... me...' _Some sort of small realization sprouted inside of Sakura's self-consciousness as her mind began to lighten slightly. _'And if he thinks I can do it... shouldn't I be able to?' _Sakura questioned herself.

"Wow... maybe the Uchiha isn't _that _stupid." Temari commented as a side note, half whispering to TenTen, who merely nodded in response.

"I heard that." Shisui spat venom as he turned around promptly and glared at the two kunoichi with his best take on the Uchiha death glare, which he himself couldn't do quite well, considering he was one of the most un-Uchiha like Uchiha there was (right under Karin).

"Hey, hey, you can't go around giving pregnant women the infamous Uchiha death glares! It's said they go right through the stomach and cause birth deformaties to the babies if they're early on in the development process!" Temari half joked. "Should we get Neji over here, Ten?" she talked loudly.

"Oh, I most definitely think we should, Tem!" they kept acting, Shisui quickly deciding that he shouldn't take his chances against the Hyuga heir. So instead, he turned back around, a little paler than before, and was just about ready to keep talking to Sakura, but he noticed she seemed a lot better than before.

_'Hey, maybe I'm not so bad at this whole 'cheering up distressed brides-to-be thing'. _he seemed content with what he achieved. "Well, I see my work here is done." he stood up proudly, puffed his chest up (Itachi better thank him for this later), straightened out his Jounin vest, and began heading out. "See you kids later. I'm going to report to the Hokage's office for a mission." Without even waiting for a response, he rounded the corner and disappeared from view... And Shisui would later find, a couple blocks away from the Hokage's office, a very upset Hyuga (an heir in particular) staring at him with killer intent, and a less fiersome but still slightly deadly Hanabi, a vicious smile on her face as she sharpened a kunai (hey, what can I say, she had gotten closer to TenTen over the years).

Shisui sighed loudly. "Damn it, I thought they were joking!" So Shisui, obviously, promtply turned around, and ran for his life.

But that was all fine and dandy because really, Hanabi and Neji just _loved_ 'the hunt'. It just made things **so **much better. Not only would they get to see their prey panic for hours on end until they captured him/them, but the tired and worn out adrenaline made them feel accomplished and gave them some training (in Hanabi's part, anyway).

Had TenTen forgotten to mention that the jewelry Neji had gotten her was also a speaker, so he could literally hear anything she said? (Neji had said "What if you're in danger and are unable to call for help? This way I'll be able to hear if you need anything at all times, so you have not to worry").

So after getting roughed up a bit, Shisui made his way to the Hokage's office, where he got roughed up _even more_, because he had made Tsunade wait for 30 minutes. _'Curse my luck' _Shisui thought as he exited the Hokage's office, one of his cheeks swollen and taking a purple hue, while the other eye was completely swollen, making it seem like it disappeared. _'Curse Temari and TenTen.' _he corrected himself. Yeah, it had been all _their _fault that his day had gone from wonderful to terrible.

And maybe it was just him, but at that sudden moment, he felt a sudden deadly aura directed at him. Turning around slowly, rigidly almost, he caught sight of Neji Hyuga, standing in a corner halfway behind a lamp-post, sharpening his kunai, his steady and leveled gaze directed straight at him. Turning around sharply, shivering almost, he began to walk almost robotically at a speedy pace. _'Holy crap, he can read minds too! The world is not safe with this generation of shinobi!" _He began to panick. Konoha would surely meet its doom with such crazy teens running around the village, what with such terrifying kunouchi such as TenTen and Sakura (he had seen her in action, specifically, when she was lashing out on Naruto and/or Sasuke for doing something stupid again, such as peeping into the girl's hot springs or being careless enough on a mission to cause a grave injury, or just being annoying in general), and just _freaky _kids in general.

Shino,_ bug guy_, get real! As far away from normal as one could be, if you ask him! Kiba, whose smarter half seemed to be his _dog _of all things. A Haruno with _two _personalities! A quiet, lazy _genius_ (even smarter than Itachi) who some might think 'emo' because of his lack of communication with the world around him, and his wierd attraction to clouds (and not to mention deadly, fierce women such as Temari) and somewhat cut-off personality. A young, beautiful _free-spirited, _kind blonde who was well on her way to becoming head of the _torture department_, of all things! Sure, Ibiki was exceptionally proud of Ino (he had never seen such fine torturin' in his days of practice) but one could only wonder what she truly did in there... she wouldn't tell anyone...

A green spandex-loving _freak _who took after the freakiest of all, _Gai_, and had some crazy obsession with ungodly training, and wierd bowl-cut hairstyles. Oh, and don't even get him started with _Naruto_. Ramen-crazed, wacky, and injury-proned Jinchuuriki who seemed to just _love _putting his life on the line, especially when arguing with Tsunade about her not giving him an "uber-cool mission" or some other utter _crap _like that.

And last but not least, unhuman heirs who seem to always know what is going on around them. They could even read minds, and maybe, just maybe, if they really wanted to, put curses on people because they were upset, and maybe even alter reality. Yes, Neji Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha were not forces one should mess with...

But this was all beside the point right now...

He might not live past today if he didn't apologize to Neji's fiance as soon as possible.

* * *

"I just got the feeling that we put Shisui in a horrible, horrible predicament." TenTen thought out loud suddenly, laying on the couch in Sakura's room boredly, flipping through the channel of the TV.

"Of course we got him in trouble TenTen." Temari rolled her eyes. "It **is **Neji we're talking about, after all." she lay on the floor next to the couch, flipping through a _Victoria Secret's _magazine. Hey, maybe it would help her get some ideas on how to at least _rile_ Shikamaru up a little.

Ino chuckled, only paying attention slightly. "Poor Shisui."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll live." Temari dismissed it with a wave of a hand.

"Still... it _is _Neji... I hope he didn't go to harsh on poor Shisui." Ino replied.

"Poor Shisui? Poor me!" Sakura complained. "How the _hell _did wedding jitters lead to this... this... _madess_?" Sakura exclaimed rather loudly as she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in some slutty _lingerie_ (as she called it, because Ino, Temari, and TenTen called it clothes,) Ino had pre-ordered days before.

"Well, obviously Sakura," Ino began to clarify. "You're having doubts because you are starting to feel Itachi may be able to get someone better, sexier, stronger, smarter than you, correct?" Ino questioned.

"Well..." Sakura contemplated her response, "More or less." she finally settled on.

"Well, what better way to boost your self-esteem and get rid of your jitters than by making you _sexy-"_

"Extremely sexy." TenTen cut in to clarify.

"Right, extremely sexy, just to prove that there _is _no competition, Sakura."

"I don't see how this is helping." Sakura glared. Sure, she was dressed in a light-wash minnie skirt that couldn't get that much minnie-er, and a much too small little zip-up, green jacket (with absolutely no shirt under, mind you) that made her boobs look like they were about to pop out of there, and revealed much more skin than she wanted to (her whole belly button was showing!). And to top it all off, all-white sneakers, with her hair styled into a braid off to the side, her bangs framing her forehead in a sweet, childlike fashion almost.

"If only she had a cherry red lollipop she could be sucking on." Ino could imagine it clearly. It was like the whole 'innocently sweet with a sinful body behind all the heavenly sweet innocence' look. "Men go crazy for this look Sakura, I'm telling you." Ino nodded knowingly. From the sidelines, Temari and TenTen (the only ones that couldn't consider themselves remotely 'innocent' anymore) nodded, while Nijiko and Hinata just hung their mouths open in an 'O' shape, almost imagining what _they _would look like would they wear similar attire such at that.

"You know, this just isn't fair." Sakura pouted as she eyed Hinata and Nijiko. Ino couldn't mess with them because _they _still had an innocent air, and not to mention look, to them. All shy, sweet, and bubbly, and innocent, and everything in between that presented goodness. They nearly reminded her of Bubbles from _The Power-puff Girls. _And as you could guess, Sakura was right smack in the middle, not quite making it to the same level as Ino, Temari or TenTen, but not quite being marked as 'angel' among the group (but honestly, who could with that fiery attitude?).

"Oh yes, Sakura! The pout is working in your favor!" Ino squealed in delight. "I'm sure you'll have guys _drooling _over you." she ignored Sakura's previous comment completely.

"Ino, I don't want to get raped." Sakura said with distaste, glaring instead to at least try and prove her case.

"You're no fun at all Sakura." Ino frowned.

"I'm getting _married_, I don't need to pick anyone up." she ignored Ino. Anyhow, dressing like this _wasn't _going to solve her problem. Just because she would attract attention, she knew, didn't mean her fear would go away, and she had a feeling the girls knew that too. They just wanted to mess with her, those jerks.

"True... but, the least you can do is walk around the compound like that until Itachi sees the eye candy." Sakura didn't quite understand Ino's statement until she noticed everyone staring at her breasts oddly.

"They are rather large..." Temari commented.

"It's not fair, mine were always pretty small..." Ino frowned slightly, nodding in agreement.

Sakura flushed a deep red as she turned around, covering her chest with her hands. "Girls!" she complained loudly.

All of them laughed simultaneously (all except Sakura, that is). "Come on Sakura, we're just having a laugh, chill." TenTen tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, we're only teasing." Temari agreed.

"Can I go take this off now?" Sakura glared.

Ino laughed. "Of course you can." Sakura felt relieved for several moments. "Are you crazy? It took me twenty minutes to get you into that thing!" her sweet laugh turned into a snappish-tone. "Now you are going to march that pretty little booty of yours downstairs and strut your stuff until Itachi gets back from who knows where the bloody hell he is." Ino nearly sounded like a sergeant general (way to go Ibiki, showing her how to act fiersome too!).

And so, seventy steps and one cherry lollipop later, she was leaning on the porch with the girls a distance away, looking as embrassed as embarassed can actually get.

Let's just say, some of the workers found it _extremely hard _to keep focusing on the wedding arrangements...

Oh, and one of them broke a cupid statue! (You better bet your ass Mikoto and Yuri gave him an earful!)

A man approached her, seemingly bored and uninterested in his job. "Ms. Haruno, Mikoto wants to know your opinion on the flowers. Red roses, or p-" he had previously been looking at his clipboard, boredly almost, but after looking up, and seeing _the twins_, he froze, all train of thought lost then and there. "Or umm... p-pink..." he tried regaining confidence, but failed horribly, as his cheeks became flushed. (Let's just say, it wasn't her face he was looking at).

"Red will do just fine."

No, this had _not _been Sakura who had replied.

And no, it hadn't been TenTen, Ino, Temari, Hinata, or Nijiko either...

No, it had been Itachi, and all his _beautiful,_ gorgeous, _deadly _self.

All pairs of eyes turned his way, Sakura blushing, Temari, Ino, and TenTen, smirking geniusly, Nijiko and Hinata eager to find out what would happen, and a terrified, _terrified _man who seemed to be hiding behind his clipboard. Itachi just eyed the man, albeit, a little longer, (and perhaps deadlier) than needed to. "Is that all?" he questioned.

"H-H-Hai!" the man ran of, hoping he would live to see tomorrow.

Then, there was an awkward, eerie silence in the vincinity.

"T-Temari, I-I'm really c-craving some i-ice cream with ketchup and hotsauce." TenTen said nervously.

Temari laughed nervously, standing up rigidly. "W-Well, we better go get you some then, don't we? Let's go." And the two disappeared as fast as a pregnant lady and her companion could disappear.

"Oh, well, I just remembered I had a date with Kiba this afternoon, so I better go plan what I'm going to wear. See ya, Itachi, Sakura." Ino disappeared too.

"I have a clan meeting I must attend to in fifteen minutes too, so I should best be leaving too." Hinata, oddly enough, was _too_ nervous to stutter.

"Oh, I'll accompany you Hinata!" Nijiko and Hinata both disappeared, jumping off the porching and fleeing after quickly bidding both Itachi and Sakura a quick goodbye.

And they were all gone in a flash, disappearing right before her very eyes. _'They get me into this mess and they bail out on me when he arrives?' _Sakura glowered. This truly wasn't fair. _'I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for, don't I?'_ The sarcasm was practically dripping from her mental voice.

And Itachi just blinked at her.

And Sakura just blinked at him. Was she putting on an almost-puppy-like look while she looked up at him (she was sitting on the porch steps now)? Yes, because she didn't quite know how he would take this. "Before you say anything, Ino put me up to this." she decided to get that out of the way, hoping perhaps he would understand that this wasn't _completely _her doing (in fact, it wasn't her doing at all!)

"Ahh"

But, he didn't do anything, and just stared at her, no sly remark, or quick little quirk that showed some sign that he was upset, or at least befuddled by her actions, or to be more specific, her appearance.

"You're not mad?" Sakura, who had previously been flinching, looked up slowly, almost like a scolded child would do after finding out they would recieve no punishment.

"You were clearly put up to it Sakura." he said rationally. "Plus," he paused as he went to go sit beside Sakura, "something seems to be bothering you." he gingerly swept a hair behind her head, as it had slipped from her braid, which made her blush lightly.

Could Itachi sense her trouble? Or could he simply read minds?

One may never know...

But right now, that was beside the point.

_'Why is he so... perfect...?' _

He respected her, was smart, strong, kind, _loving,_ and knew his boundries...

And not to mention all that came with the _HOT _deluxe package too...

So... why was it he, the most perfect man in the world, was settling for her? Yes ladies and gentlemen, he was _settling_ for her.

"Sakura, I am not settling for you."

Okay, perhaps he _could _read minds...

But at that moment, before Sakura could say anything else, or speak her mind, Mikoto came and dragged Sakura away, only telling Itachi that his father wished to see him, before she litterally picked her up and ran. "We'll talk about it later." Itachi managed to tell her, to which Sakura would have nervously smiled, had she not been carried away by Mikoto too quickly to utter words or even show signs of faint emotion.

* * *

"Yes, we are here to confirm the order of..." a man looked back at his clipboard, flipping a few pages, "50 white doves."

"Doves?" Sakura questioned, now having changed into some more decent attire, thinking deeply. No matter how hard she tried, she could _not _recall ordering doves... "N-No, I didn't order any d-"

Mikoto, appearing out of nowhere, giggled bashfully. "That was my doing, Sakura-chan." she put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Yes, the white doves were ordered in the deluxe package deal that came with the 35 white swans." she merely responded.

_'Swans?'_

What the hell was Mikoto ordering?

"Yes, that's right, so the total comes out to be..."

And this had been, for the most part, how the rest of Sakura's day went, as the numbers kept _adding up_. She was lucky the expenses came from the Uchiha family, or she'd spend the rest of her life trying to repay everything. Not only that, but she kept being surprised by the completely _wierd _things Mikoto had ordered (without her knowledge too, mind you) for the wedding.

_Ice Sculptures_

_Carriages, horses included, along with their own driver, rented by the hour_

_Flamingoes_

_A full set of decorative swings, all white and cute-sy with decorative vines wrapping around them, sprouting cute little flowers of all sorts of colors (for the pre-wedding pictures, Mikoto assured)_

_Beautiful blue jays, and red jays, and yellow jays, and green jays, and even purple and orange jays, some she didn't even know existed (did they even though? Sakura was almost **positive **there was no such thing as half of those birds.)_

_Violin players, and guitar players, and singers and dancers (as entertainment for the reception, of course, but did they really need all those dancers?)_

By the end of the day, Sakura had zoned out halfway through the "Should we get the deluxe pack that includes the cute little zebras?" and ended up just nodding her head numbly to whatever Mikoto was rambling on about, not only because everything was just too much to take it, but... the doubts were still plaquing her mind. "Whatever you think is best, Mikoto." Sakura just kept repeating throughout the day whenever Mikoto gave her that expectant look.

"Oh no, but it _is _your wedding Sakura-chan."

And her response to this, would be: "Yes, but you are my family, and I trust you know what is best for Itachi and me."

And that had been enough to send her squealing "Alright! We'll go with the deluxe pack!"

But now the brain-numbing, exhausting day was over, and as she literally tossed herself in bed, fresh and newly-showered in her comfy little pjs, she couldn't wait to fall asleep.

"Did Kaa-san go over-board once more?" Itachi watched with amusement.

Sakura, who had had her face stuffed in a pillow seconds prior, looked up with slightly narrowed her, almost as if stating "you're reall going to ask that question?" _(of course Mikoto would go over-board. This **was **her first son's wedding after all) _before promptly smushing her head back into the pillow. "Are you aware of the fact that there's going to be _giraffes_ at our wedding?" she half-mumbled through her pillow. The thought of it being 'her wedding' sent butterflies to her stomach for the slightest of moments and her heart beat a little harder than needed to, because she had not yet talked with Itachi.

_Her wedding_

_At the end of the day, the day after tomorrow, she would no longer be called Ms. Haruno, but **Mrs. **Uchiha_

_And she was still worried_

"Say, Itachi?" she turned her head slightly, so he could see half of her blushing face.

He looked at her patiently, taking off his reading glasses and putting the book he head previously been reading aside. "Yes, Sakura?" he asked patiently, adoring how the blush that framed her cheeks made her glow, almost. Ahh, that's right. As he recalled, there had been something the matter wit her (in fact, he hadn't been able to get it, what _it _as, out of his head).

Sakura looked up at him, almost endearingly confused, wasting no time to bring up what had been bothering her the whole day. "You could have any woman in the world, I'm sure of it." Sakura began. "Yet you choose me, a small, insignificant nobody... Why... why is that?" And it was partially true. Besides being the renown famouse apprentice to the fifth, she came from a family of pure villagers, having no real past of sorts. Just a boring little family, not in the poor side, but certainly not living like _Sasuke _was of all people. No clan, no secret, uber cool technique, such as a kekkai genkai, and no beauty higher than average, as far as anyone was concerned (but then again, that was all in her head).

Yes, this was what was bothering Sakura all along. She feared that he was simply settling for her, and she feared that he may find someone better (because surely there was someone out there who he was much better off with anyway) than her.

And at that very moment, Itachi wanted to, _badly_, tell her everything. Tell her how he _wasn't_ settling, but how he was choosing only the best for him. A somebody who, though small, started with nothing and worked hard, harder than most, considering her family's status as plain villagers, with no real gift or talent, and worked her way up to where she was now: talented medical ninja with an increasingly gifted ability at chakra control and genjutsus. She was known across nearly all the nations (at least, all the important ones, anyway), and almost _everyone _had nothing but kind things to say about her. She was incredibly smart, strong, kind, and not to mention _beautiful._

But then again, the look of pure awe and admiration practically told Sakura all she needed to know, because, let's face it, Itachi never shows emotion to begin with so to see that expression...

He cupped her cheek with his hand, slowly carressing it with his thumb. "Sakura," he began, as she gave him a small smile at the endearing gesture. "You have nothing to worry about."

And Sakura couldn't help but agree more, as she began to relax by merely being next to Itachi.

After all, Itachi wouldn't lie to her.

"Aren't you at all... nervous... or anything?" Would it be odd if she were the only ones feeling these emotions?

"Certainly." he confessed, and Sakura was shocked he actually cared to admit it (but then again, she was shocked that he would feel nervous to begin with). "Sakura, you know me well enough to know that I am not a very social person." Yes, that much was true. "I fear that I may not be a good enough husband. That one day, you will seek more affection and attention that I can bare to give in certain occasions. Most of all, I fear I may not be a good father for our future children." It was a rational fear, Sakura supposed. After all, Itachi himself had an image to look after, having to be the fiersome clan leader, so he couldn't be soon making goo-goo eyes at his children, or carressing his wife in public... but then again, Itachi wasn't a big fan of public affection as it was (but neither was she, too).

And at that moment, Sakura understood that wedding jitters did not just occur to the bride, but to the groom as well. Marriage was a completely new subject to _both _of them, and they were experiencing this together. Neither of them knew what was to lie ahead, for once.

But if there was one thing they were both sure of, it was that they had each other to lean on every step of the way.

Sakura smiled brightly at him, and brought her face to his, giving him a chaste kiss. "I love you Itachi." she smiled endearingly at him.

He gave her a small smile himself, kissing her once more. "I love you too, Sakura."

**End of Chapter**

**Sooo, I want to begin by apologizing greatly for not updating in forever, and I DO promise that the next chapter will be posted up WAAAAYYY sooner than it took for this one to be**

**And as you may all guess, the next chapter will be the offical last chapter of this story O:! Can't believe I'm nearly finished with it [; Thank you to all who have stuck by me, and stuck it through while my lazy self was too, well, lazy, to update faster. You should all throw tomatoes and toasters at me. Wait, let me rephrase that, you SHOULDN'T throw toasters and tomatoes at me for not updating in forever, because that would hurt... but if you really must, at least I would uderstand it if you did xD**

**Anyway, and all feedback would be much appreciated people!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


End file.
